Sugarcoated or Activated?
by SalSassy
Summary: This is my first fanfiction and a crossover between CM/H5-0 characters Prentiss and McGarrett. Emily has left London after Easter asks her to go undercover and she refuses. She decides to do an Interpol office in Hawaii. This is post-Catherine for Steve. Love story and Smut. Reviews and suggestions are welcomed. Changes can and will be made upon request from readers.
1. Chapter 1

"Dammit!", said Emily as she watched one of her copious boxes of books tumble to the ground. She was so lost in picking up the books that hit the gravel that she barely registered the long, lean, tan leg in front of her. "Those are a lot of books, I didn't peg you as the bookworm type." said the stranger. "Yeah yeah yeah I get it, nerds are a turn-off." Emily replied sarcastically. "Maybe to some, but not all people" the stranger extended his hand down into her line of vision; "Steve McGarrett, your next door neighbor." Emily stood and her breath caught in her throat at the gorgeous green-gray eyes that stood out beautifully from the tan skin of his face. "You do know that it's customary to shake hands when someone else is trying to." Emily shook out of her revere blushing slightly and shook his hand. "Emily Prentiss." "Well Emily Prentiss what brings you to the island?" asked Steve. "Let's just say life has a way of pushing you in the direction of where you need to be." said Emily. "Ah a woman of mystery, I like it." Steve said as he gave her a lopsided smile. Once again she blushed and Steve took it as the perfect opportunity to tease her. "A blushing beauty, who would've thunk it?" he laughed as he took in the shocked look on her face. She recovered quickly and quipped back, "It's Hawaii and it's 95 degrees so don't flatter yourself." She said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"So new neighbor would you like to grab dinner with me sometime?" asked Steve. "As tempting as that sounds, I have quite a lot of unpacking to do. Besides how do you know that I'm not an axe murderer or a criminal?" Steve leaned back slightly and gave Emily a crooked smile. "Well that would be a shame because I head the Governor's task force so I'd hate to have to arrest you." Emily gave him a wicked grin and said "Handcuffs…that's pretty kinky. Who would've thunk it?". Not really wanting the conversation to end Steve decided to ask the intriguing woman "What do you do for work Emily?". Although distracted by grabbing another box out of her metallic blue Aston Martin she responds "I push a lot of papers. It's not that interesting really." "Well I'll let you get back to your day Emily." Steve's phones starts to ring. He reluctantly tells Emily that he has to go because he caught a case.

As he drives his large blue truck in the direction of the crime scene, he is unaware of the huge grin he is sporting. "Did Guns and Ammo gives you a complimentary grenade launcher for being a loyal customer?" Danny deadpans. "What are you talking about?" asks Steve as he is quite thrown off by the question. "What am I talking about? I'm talking about that goofy grin you've had on your face since I got in the car which I can't believe we're taking to a crime scene by the way." "You never ask to take my truck." Steve quickly retorted. "You're deflecting. So I'll ask again, did Guns and Ammo send you a gift?". "No Danny they didn't. I have a new neighbor that's all." Danny ears perked up at the fact that his friend was so tight-lipped about a new neighbor. "So how good looking is she?". "What are you talking about? How do you know it's a she?". "Well I would hope that by your goofy grin that she's a she." Danny quipped back. Steve remained silent while making an unintelligible noise somewhere between a grunt and a cough. "I'm sorry what did you say buddy? I couldn't hear you. Steve!". "Yes Danny my new neighbor is a she and she's quite attractive." Danny's cocky grin grew even bigger. "What does she look like?". With a roll of the eyes Steve said "Seriously?!" When Danny merely grinned at him he reluctantly said, "She maybe 5'8, brunette, gorgeous eyes with even longer eyelashes, a blinding smile, long legs toned that go on for miles….." As Steve trailed off a very vivid description of his neighbor Danny realized fairly quickly that Steve had already developed a thing for this mystery woman. "So do I meet her at your wedding or when little dangerous mini-SEALS are born?" Danny asked in an even voice. Steve stopped mid-thought while his voice went up several notches; "How did you get marriage and kids out of a description?". Danny stretched his hands behind his head and smoothly said "Well if I was describing my neighbor that I have absolutely no interest in, I would've simply stopped at leggy brunette. You my friend didn't even realize that you were still describing her. Honestly. I think this is a good thing; you need to get back on the horse and get over Catherine. You should ask her out." They arrived at the crime scene and Steve got out of the truck saying "I already did and she turned me down." Danny retorted, "When has that even stopped you? Isn't a woman turning you down an incentive for you?" "Boss, you got turned down?" Kono blurted out surprised by what she heard as they walked up. "She said that she had more unpacking to do." Steve quickly defended. "Wait, who's unpacking and what did I miss?" Chin said while walking up to the group with Grover and Duke. Steve merely rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. Danny stepped forward proudly and boasted, "Steve here has a smoking hot new neighbor that he's already fallen for and when he asked her out she turned him down. That is all folks.". "Can we get back to the case now?" Steve bellowed out frustrated by Danny's lack of a filter.

Steve McGarrett was dreaming in what he would classify as heaven at its finest. He was watching Emily shower in his bathroom while he was on his bed. The scalding hot water of the shower made her all the more enticing. Her porcelain skin had the faintest rosy hue to it as she slowly and seductively washed every inch of her body. He watched as her thick, long black hair clung to her long and graceful neck. He got caught up watching a bead of water drop in between her perfect breasts. They were the perfect size and her rosy nipples were hardened into two peaks that begged to be suckled by Steve's talented mouth. His eyes moved down her toned and flat stomach. His mouth salivated as he watched the steady stream of water go in between her delectable thighs to the most tempting part of her body that he couldn't wait to bury his head in. He was so wrapped up in memorizing every part of her delectable body that he didn't notice that she was smiling that wicked grin at him and she wiggled her finger telling him to come here…"Dammit!" Steve said as he hit the hardwood floor abruptly waking him up from his dream and making his morning erection even more painful. He went in the bathroom to handle his morning problem before going for his daily swim.

As he looked outside he groaned inwardly. "She's gonna be the death of me!" he exclaimed as he saw Emily rise out the crystal, blue ocean in an itsy bitsy turquoise bikini. The bikinis bottoms cupped her perfect, round, supple buttocks and made her legs look so tasty. The top was straining to contain her perfect round breasts. She looked like a model without even trying. She had two scars and three tattoos. He made a mental note to ask her about those at a later date. She wasn't wearing any makeup and couldn't looked more beautiful. He didn't even realize that she was talking to him. "Huh?" he asked out of confusion. "I asked if I woke you up because you haven't stopped staring at me?" she said. He looked away shyly while muttering an apology. She merely smirked and said "I guess you were going swimming." as she nodded towards his swim trunks. "Yeah I usually have a morning swim everyday. I work out everyday if I can. What about you? You work out Ms. Prentiss?" "I sit behind a desk all day so my regime needs to be adjusted so that I can keep this figure." she says with a grin. "You want to work out with me? I do different things so your body won't get used to or bored of the same old routine." he too said with a sinister smirk. She slowed twirled in front of him giving him a full view of her perfect body. She laughed slightly and that's when he knew she was messing with him. He smirked back and said "You know what? You and me are gonna go hiking and then we are gonna go surfing and then maybe have a steak dinner right here on the beach?" Emily raised a perfectly plucked brow and asked, "So you like to take charge? What makes you think that I want to go hiking or that I can even surf? What if I'm a vegetarian?" Steve ponders her question for a moment and counters with, "To have a body like that you definitely workout. You seem like the active type that doesn't like boring typical dates. Again with a body like that you definitely eat meat." He said with his signature smirk. She quipped, "How are you so sure that I have the time?" "Well you said it yourself that you ride a desk all day so I'm sure you can find the time." Emily thought for a second and smirked back saying "Fine Mr. McGarrett it's a date."

"Maybe hiking was a bad idea" Steve thought as he watched one of the most beautiful sites he had ever seen. He stifled a groan as she stretched a leg out in front of her and the motion pushed her perfect ass right in his face and he resisted the urge to bite the plump flesh. He snapped out it when she asked, "What's taking you so long? I thought this was your wheel house?". "It is but I have to play the chivalry card and let you take the lead." Emily rolled her eyes laughing. The surfing lesson nearly wiped out all the energy they both had but thankfully they made it to their steak dinner. As Steve grilled their dinner to perfection Emily couldn't help but admire perfection at its finest in the form of one Steve McGarrett.

His long muscular legs trailed all the way up to his tight perfect ass. His broad shoulders supporting his well-built upper body. She couldn't help but think about how her legs would look wrapped around those broad shoulders. She thought back to when she saw him in only in swim trunks and how she just wanted to jump him on the spot. Those perfect abs that she could see herself feasting on connected to and even more perfect chest that trailed up to the most gorgeous face with such kissable lips. She wanted those lips to devour every inch of her body and make her his. She was so caught up that she couldn't catch herself before he caught her staring and he grinned back at her.

She recovered quickly and asked, "Wine? I have red and white." "Red is fine." Steve said back casually. As they dined in silence Emily suddenly asked "Why haven't you made you move? Is it something I did or said?" Steve paused eyes widening at the bluntness of her question before answering "Emily I haven't made my move because I didn't want you to think that I just wanted you for sex. I really want to get to know you and possibly date you someday in the near future. You are funny, warm, and caring. From our time together I can tell that you don't let others in easily and that you are used to being seen as an object and not a woman. I just didn't want you to think that I was that type of guy because I'm not." He waited for several minutes before saying, "Emily please say something!" She continued to look at Steve wide-eyed and mouth agape. After a few more beats she all but whispered, "Did I just embarrass myself by throwing sex in your face?". He laughed slightly and said, "No sweetheart you didn't. All you did was ask a direct question, but my question is why?" She could feel the blood rushed to her cheeks so she bowed her head to hide her embarrassment and said, "There's obviously an attraction between the two of us. I can feel you watching me and normally I'd be pissed but I like it when you watch me. There are times when I can't take my eyes off of you. I just thought that you were out of my league and that things would become really awkward really fast."

This admission made her bow her head further in shyness, something that she hasn't experienced since high school. Steve sensing that she was uncomfortable and embarrassed reached over and gently cupped her chin lifting her head to his eyes. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm not out of your league. Hell, if anything you're way too good for me." She looked into his eyes with pure confusion. This made Steve laugh and he gently kissed the tip of her nose saying, "Sweetie, your house is double the size of mine, you drive an Aston Martin, you're able to "ride a desk" and have time to do what you want, and most importantly you try really hard to not look like you're well off which is very noble." He got a slick smile from the suddenly shy brunette which egged him on to kiss her. Her lips were so soft and Steve knew he was a goner. He could never stop kissing those perfect lips or get tired of that beautiful smile that he's seen grace her face more than a few times.

Never being passive, Emily quickly dominated the kiss and propelled herself in Steve's lap while plundering her tongue into his mouth. They both groaned when he felt her press herself into his ever-growing excitement. Emily smiled against his lips and slowly rotated her hips against what would soon become her new favorite toy. Steve knew that she was messing with him and he intended on teasing her until she begged for him to take her. Steve lifted her up easily as she wrapped her long legs around his midsection. He broke their kiss not only for needed oxygen but also to look deep into her dark brown doe eyes to ask her "Sweetheart are you sure? We can wait. I promise we can stop right now and it will be completely fine." She felt a burst of happiness resonate deep in her chest for this man before saying "Honey, I want you and I want this." Needing no other incentive, he took off in the direction of their respective homes before stopping once again to ask with a hint of laughter "Your house or mine?" that caused a deep belly laugh from Emily before she said "I'm still unpacking so your place it is."

He carried her to his room occasionally bumping a wall or two because their mouths barely separated. He laid her down on the bed and couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked up at Steve innocently and asked, "You just gonna stare all night?". He looked down at her with the evilest of grins and huskily said "Amongst other things, yes I'll stare at you well past tonight." He reached for her legs and she placed one pedicured foot in the middle of his chest and said "I want to see you first." She leaned back on her elbows ready to watch the show. He seductively and slowly removed his shirt and grinned as he watched her eyes widen slightly. He slowly played with the buckle of his belt while laughing softly at the look of frustration she showed. The belt came off and she rose up while unconsciously licking her lips as his pants and boxers came off at the same time. Emily nearly swallowed her tongue as she saw him in the flesh. She should've known that every inch of him was perfect, especially the part coming right at her. Just by looks she knew that she couldn't fit all of him in her hand and became afraid of taking him inside of her. He simply reassured by saying "We'll go as slow as you want. We'll fit together, I promise."

Steve reached for Emily's legs once again and gently pulled her to the center of the bed. He reached up to remove the white tank top she wore. He reached for her tiny denim shorts and she helped him by lifting her hips. It was so hard for Steve to not just ravish her on the spot in her lace bra and see-through lace panties. He pulled her up and kissed her mouth before moving his lips down her jaw and further on to suck on her neck. She moaned at the sensation and he didn't know how much more of this torture he could bear before he had to be buried deep within her. He took off her bra and immediately latched on to a rosy peak. His hand showered the same attention on her left twin. She couldn't stop moaning if she wanted to. He was driving her crazy and he had barely touched her. He reluctantly moved his wet kisses lower until he got to the hem of her panties. He ripped them off and gently nudged her legs apart. He nearly wept at the sight of her glistening sex. As she opened her legs wider, she put the most beautiful picture to shame, he kissed her bundle of nerves causing her body to jerk. She was already so wet and swollen from being so turned on. Steve couldn't wait any longer and he thrust his tongue sharply inside of her. She started writhing and he absolutely loved the sounds she made. Emily felt like she was being taken to new heights and brought back down crashing to Earth. She tried to wiggle away from his talented mouth because the pleasure was too much but he simply held her firm but gently in place and felt her body quake around his tongue. She clawed at the bed and gripped the sheets as tight as she could while her thighs tightened around Steve's head. Her climax hit hard and she felt as if the life had been sucked out of her. As she came back to reality, she quickly realized that Steve was still in between her legs sucking the life out of her. She looked down only to see his gray-green eyes staring back into hers while he was buried nose deep between her thighs. After the fourth time, she thought that she couldn't take anymore but her body had other plans. She was sopping wet and Steve couldn't get enough of her. She shoved her tongue deep into his mouth tasting herself and a flavor that was simply Steve. Steve grabbed a condom from the nightstand and rolled it on while letting Emily catch her breath. He shifted his weight until she could feel the blunt head of his cock nudging her nether lips. She spread her legs and tensed as his large shaft entered her inch by inch. He stopped immediately at the expression of pain on her face. "Sweetheart are you okay?" Steve asked anxiously. "I'm fine baby really. It's been a long time and you are not exactly petite, but I promise I'm okay babe." Emily forced herself to relax and took more of him inside of her but she was surprised to see that she still wasn't taking all of him. He stopped his movements when she placed her small hand in the middle of his chest. "Sweetie, I lied but I do have an idea." She lifted her legs to where her calves rested on each of Steve's shoulders. "Now, baby I can take it all. I want it all." Steve didn't think it was possible to want someone so much. He pulled back and pushed back in to the hilt causing Emily to cry out. He kept his pace steady until she started to meet him thrust for thrust silently begging him to move faster. Steve caught the hint and started to pound into Emily harder and faster.

He could feel her walls clamping tightly around his shaft and his head nearly popped off his head when she came around him. He kept his fast pace and felt her coming a second time. Her walls caught him in a vice and he wasn't able to move. She was milking him of every drop and he finally let go exploding inside the condom and falling limply to Emily's left side. As they both caught their breath, Emily's mind wandered where they would go from this place of bliss. Steve got rid of the condom and got back in the bed and wrapped his arms around Emily. His mind wandered how in the hell he would convince her to stay with him because he didn't want this to be a one-time thing. They both drifted trying to figure out how to have this complicated conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve didn't think it was possible to have such a goodnight's sleep. He pulled the warm body closer to him and felt her relax even more in his arms. Emily felt the heat radiating off the sweet man who has his arms wrapped protectively around her. She couldn't help but think that this was just too good to be true. Steve started to fully wake up behind her and she stilled instantly letting him believe that she was still asleep. Steve stared down at the beauty in his arms while her chest rose and fell evenly. He thought that it would be a good idea to make her breakfast even if he didn't know what she liked. Steve gingerly got out of bed careful not to wake his sleeping beauty and tiptoed into the kitchen.

When Emily started to hear pots and pans she knew that it was safe for her to make a quiet escape. She sat up in the middle of the queen-sized bed and felt horrible for what she was about to do to her one-night lover that gave her more respect and passion that she could've hoped for in a lifetime. She got out of the bed searching for her clothes and smiled to herself finding her underwear completely ripped to shreds. She knew that deep down she would never find a man who could feel her completely literally and physically. She welcomed the soreness she still felt in between her legs. She wanted desperately to have another round with him but used tremendous self-control to resist. She quickly pulled her clothes on and tried to creep down the stairs. She caught a wooden step that creaked loudly in the silent house. She froze as if she were a child that got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Steve came out the kitchen with flour on his face and a goofy smile. She couldn't help but think that even the smallest things Steve did would make it hard for her to walk away. She felt that a man as sweet, kind, and understanding as Steve didn't deserve a worthless, used, damaged woman who spread her legs for anything. "Ugh I'm so pathetic", her head screamed.

Steve coughed louder when he realized that she was too consumed in her head to answer his question. He laughed when she physically jumped in the air. "Emily, sweetheart are you okay?". "Yeah Steve I was just…..um just…I was just; "Trying to figure out how to leave without me noticing?" Emily could only look back at him wide-eyed. "It's okay", he tried to reassure her. "Actually it's not okay. Emily I don't understand after last night why you'd want to just leave and not say anything. Is it something I did or said? Did you not enjoy last night? Hello? Emily?". Emily tried to process the multitude of questions but before she could answer she saw the hurt look in his eyes and couldn't bear to be the one to hurt him eventually. She opted to just flee and just barely missed the look of sadness on his face and winced before slamming the front door closed. Steve swallowed down his disappointment and threw the half made breakfast in the sink. His foul mood was cut off with Chin calling him about a case in Pearl City.

Emily barely made it through her front door before breaking down into tears. As a Prentiss she learned a lifetime ago to never let anyone see you as weak or crying. She got in the shower and let the tears fall as she washed her body of any evidence of the previous night. She took her time in doing her makeup to ensure that she looked like the professional that she was. She got in her car and drove in the direction of the Interpol Waikiki office. She arrived at her office and her assistant Renee Trancosa greeted her with a smoothie. "Good Morning Chief." Renee said very bubbly. "You're awfully chipper for a woman who just moved from London to Hawaii." "Well boss, you were always good to me in London and after everything, you know, with how it all went down,,you were still good to me so I honestly don't mind being in Hawaii with you." Emily smiled to herself while Renee was talking thinking about how much like JJ she was. "Everything's been good here since we've been settling in. Oh by the way, there's a case involving black market organs that may be tied to a native of the island. Should I take my team or get Nico's team?" Emily glanced down at the case file in her hands and looked back up at Renee. "Four of these victims are European nationals so that makes it our jurisdiction. Also, at some point there may need to be an extraction and that's your specialty so take you team."

Renee walked in the direction of the situation room while she let Emily settle into her new digs. "Hey Dembe, Russo, Anders, Jules we got a case. It's a possible local black market case." "Hey Renee, were are we going exactly?" asked Russo.

"Pearl City" Renee replied. "Oh and we're working the case with the Governor's 5-0 Task Force.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve glanced over his shoulder to the two Range Rovers that pulled up at the crime scene. Steve huffed in aggravation really not wanting the help from outside cops. Renee strutted up to the Five-0 group casually and introduced her team. "Hi, I'm Renee Trancosa. This is Dembe Marlowe, Carla Russo, Thomas Anders, and Juliette Carson. We're from Interpol." She extended her hand to shake. Kono shook her hand and introduced the Five-0 team. "So what does the high-up, posh, professional Interpol agency doing slumming it with local police?" Danny asked interrupting the introductions. "We're here because this is right in the middle of Interpol jurisdiction." Renee bit out testily. "Four of your victims are from Europe. In no way shape or form is that covered by Five-0. Do you want to continue to argue Detective Williams or can we solve this case and get away from one another as quickly as possible?". Feeling that he needed to be the buffer, Steve directed everyone's attention to the case.

Agitation started to set in on both teams because of about a dozen dead ends. "You mind if I try something?" asked Dembe. He pulled up a separate window to an Interpol connection. "How's the Hawaiian sun treating that perfect complexion that you have?" an Interpol tech named Ruby cooed out. "I've gotten sunburned once but I'm a big boy I can handle it. Listen Ruby I need you to pull up all visual aspects pertaining to the European victims.". The sound of keys furiously clicking echoed throughout headquarters. "Uh oh!". "What's the uh oh for Ruby?". Renee asks glancing up from her phone. "The lower level guy that I caught on stills all across Europe is Cairo Salem originally from Tobago, Trinidad. He linked up with a local resident but here's the kicker. This guy Kalo Omere is at HQ in Hawaii. He was brought in under the name Sang Min but he wasn't the guy. The Chief has him detained right now.". Renee let out a breath shaking her head saying, "Well Five-0 it looks like you're taking a field trip to our palace."

"Whoa this place is awesome! Basic on the outside but like a spy movie on the inside!" Kono practically shrieked. "Kono please don't cross over to the dark side." Danny pointed out sarcastically. Renee branched off from the group in order to go find her boss. Russo took everybody to the situation room. Analyst Marco Lowery gave a brief update on everything that Interpol knew about Omere. The door opened and it was as if time froze for both Steve and Emily. Emily stared wide-eyed at Steve for only a split second before becoming completely professional. Steve looked at Emily with a combination of anger, sadness, shock, and confusion. "Hi I'm Chief of the Hawaii Interpol office Emily Prentiss.". She extended her hand to the Five-0 team. Danny was the first to reach forward, "I'm Detective Danny Williams." "Officer Kono Kalakaua." "Lt. Chin Ho Kelly." "Captain Lou Grover." Emily's heart sped up and she left her hand extended to her one-night lover. Steve surprised her by shaking her hand saying "I'm Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett.". The electricity that jolted through his body by touching her again made him want to kiss her until she couldn't breathe. He wanted to take her against the wall. He wanted to make sure she knew that she could be his. Emily shook him out of his thoughts by letting go of his hand and saying "Let me fill you guys on what we know."

After both teams got caught up completely, the Five-0 team headed out to get a late lunch. As he was leaving, he shook Emily's hand once again not wanting to let go. He looked deep in her eyes until he couldn't take it anymore and harshly bit out, "Some desk you're riding." Before getting into the closing elevator leaving Emily confused. Emily was so happy to get home that night and quickly ran herself a very hot bath before opening a bottle of red wine. As the tub filled up, she turned her music on through a portable speaker. She slowly started to undress unaware that she was visible through McGarrett's bedroom window. Steve was about to close his blinds when he caught a vision of Emily. He felt like such an ass for the way he treated her. 'I had no right to be mad. She's an adult that made her choice. She didn't have to tell you what she did for a living. Why are you mad you jackass?'; so many thoughts filled his head and he just felt awful so he decided to do the one thing he hadn't done in a long time…relax in a bath and listen to music. He turned on his radio and disappeared into his master bathroom. Emily undressed and caught a glimpse of her body in the mirror.

She saw the still fading surgical scar on her abdomen that was barely visible now. She saw the thin scar on her breast from removing the brand, the scar that she could easily cover with makeup. She looked down to the tattoo on her hip that read 'Shortcomings don't define you' in French. She turned around and looked at one of her other two tattoos. On her right shoulder was the medium sized flock of blackbirds. She turned back around to stare down at her left wrist that had the tattoo of a baby grand piano. It made her think back to the night that she tried to take her life in London. Mark was not only cheating on her but he was an informant for an Interpol target and used her to get intel. She felt stupid because she actually fell for him. She had a local case in London and things got crazy fast. Mark had made her forcing her to shoot him but four of her agents were killed in the process. Mark got the drop on her and said "Emily darling this won't end the way you want it to. Every end is a beginning right?". She stood dumbfounded which quickly turned into anger. The only person besides her old team that knew that was Clyde Easter. When it was all over, she confronted Clyde who nonchalantly admitted that he knew Mark was an informant and that he was originally an Interpol informant but went to the other side. She felt so stupid, used, worthless. She felt like she didn't matter anymore so that same night she slit her wrist along the vein and prayed that she died quickly. By some miracle she survived and she went to go put in her request for time off. When she got there Clyde gave her a proposition to go undercover and she was pissed because everything she had just went through. She stormed out only to run directly into Renee Trancosa, the daughter of Roman Trancosa the man who killed three Detective Inspectors. She told Emily that she had an undercover assignment. The assignment had way too much comparison to her time with Doyle. She protected Renee from a bad situation and went toe to toe with Easter. That landed the both of them as far away from London as possible…Hawaii. She covered the scar with a tattoo of the only thing that she ever found solace in…..music.

She snapped out of her flashback in time to turn the water off and soak in the steaming hot water. She swallowed the sweet red wine and let the music take her to another place. Steve was doing the same thing except he had a six-pack of beer and let his radio take him to a different frame of mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily bobbed her head and swung her feet to _Cher Lloyd's Activated_. She laughed quietly not believing that she let Renee convince her to download some of Renee's favorite songs. In this moment that explained her life.

 _Heads high, came up with a no-no-no-no_

 _Inside, that's how we be_

 _Let 'em talk, let 'em talk bout me_

 _No, swinging from the balcony with two cups, one in each hand_

 _When I do the damn thing, just watch me_

 _I wanna put my hand on you when I do the damn thing._

She thought back to how wild she was the night she came to Hawaii. Never in a million years would she have thought that she would be dancing on the bar as well as dirty dancing with complete strangers. She also smiled slightly when she thought back to how carefree she was in meeting Steve. How she barely put up a fight when he asked her on a date. She felt free for the first time in her life and didn't care about being reckless. But that came to a halt after she realized just how nice he was. He didn't deserve being used just for a night but she couldn't stop herself. The next song filtered on and she thought for sure that Renee was definitely in her head. _Justine Skye's Sugarcoated_ made Emily focus on every word.

 _I'm a smart girl_

 _But I did stupid stuff sometimes_

 _Don't feed me sugarcoated words I don't want that_

 _Its about the way you live and if you're hearing this then chances are your living?_

Although she knew that Steve was nice she just wished that he was honest and man enough to admit that it was just one night. He couldn't possibly want to be with her. Why did he make her feel like the bad guy? She knew what all guys wanted. They were all the same. She was just a piece of ass. As she constantly chastised herself, next door Steve frowned at a very unfamiliar song. They were listening to the same song but had completely different thoughts. Steve was pissed at himself for not treating Emily like the lady that she is. He was pissed for rushing it like an animal. He was pissed at only looking at her physical attributes. He was pissed for not putting up a fight when she ran out the next morning. He was pissed for letting her get away. He was just pissed at himself. The next song couldn't help but make him think of how special their night was. _Somo's Ride_ felt as if it were a play-by-play of their night together. He wondered if Emily shared any of his feelings. He needed to know. He just wanted a fair chance with her to prove that he could be the man that she needed in her life. He wanted to know every little detail about her and hold her in his arms and never ever let her go. He just wanted Emily. He never wanted to fall in love again after Catherine but Emily was different in more ways than one and he just wanted to be with her. Emily listened to the same song as Steve and knew that she could never be with another man and not think about Steve.

 _Take off those heels, lay on my bed_

 _Whisper dirty secrets while I'm pulling on your hair_

 _Poison in our veins, but we don't even care_

 _Candles dripping on your body, baby this ain't truth or dare_

 _Everybody wonders where we've run off to_

 _My body on your body baby sticking like some glue_

Emily drifts back to when Steve made love to her. I was more than a night of sex and deep down she knew that. He kissed every inch of her body. His whispered sweet nothings in her ear the entire time. He couldn't stop touching her and it felt amazing. He made her feel special. Why was she so afraid to give him a chance? Steve thought back to how perfect she was. He knew there was a story behind the scar on her stomach even though he could barely see it. He could feel the scar on her wrist under the piano tattoo. He knew that she had been on hard times before and he wanted to see her happy all the time. He couldn't stop touching her if he tried. He knew that he was falling far too quickly and didn't want his heart broken but he knew that Emily was never truly loved by any man because she wouldn't be alone if she had.

He couldn't help but flashback to their night. His hand unconsciously drifted down to his shaft. He pumped himself in slow long strokes as he replayed every detail. He remembered her long legs wrapped around him. He remembered how she whimpered and bit her lip with every stroke. His heart started to speed up as did his hand on his now rock hard cock. Her soft pleas for harder and rougher were echoing in his head. She squirmed under him but constantly wanted more. He felt as if they were one flesh as she came around him. He came in his hand without warning relieving every moment. Emily's hand drifted over her body. The more the song played, the bolder her moves became. She pinched and twisted her nipples trying to mimic Steve from the night before. One hand trailed down her body to her clit. She pinched her clit remembering when Steve gently bit it. She slipped two fingers inside of her and turned the jets of the tub on. Her body was on fire and she tried her best to be quiet but failed miserably. All she wanted was Steve in between her legs making her come over and over again. She was roughly scissor fucking herself while screaming Steve's name at the top of her lungs. She kept screaming his name until she came down from her high completely unaware that Steve was at home and could hear her.

Emily got out the water on shaky legs and turned off the lights in the bathroom and went into her bedroom. She grabbed her oversized Yale sweatshirt and got in her bed letting silent tears fall. She was drifting off to sleep when she heard a faint knock. She tried to ignore it but the persistent knocking wouldn't stop. She finally couldn't take it anymore and went downstairs to open the door. She could care less that she'd been crying. She swung the door open and nearly broke down in tears again.

"JJ oh my god how could I forget you were coming?" Emily said through happy tears. "Em why are you crying? What happened?". "I screwed up so bad Jayje so bad this time.". Emily told JJ everything about after she left the BAU. She told her how she barely lasted two years in London. She told her everything about Easter, Mark, and Renee. She told her about the suicide attempt and why she moved to Hawaii. She told her about everything with Steve. JJ's eyes were glossy with tears halfway through Emily's admission. By the end of it all, JJ was openly crying as was Emily.

When their tears subsided JJ was the first to speak saying, "Emily what's wrong with you giving him a chance? Trust me Em I know you've been hurt but it doesn't mean that you need to give up on love. He obviously cares about you because he didn't sexualize you and was willing to wait. I normally don't believe in love at first sight but maybe that's the case for you two. Have you thought that it's difficult for him too? Maybe he was in love once and got hurt so he doesn't open up easily. You could have that in common. You deserve to be happy to Em. Why don't you just give him a shot? If it goes downhill, then you can kick my ass for pushing you into it.". Emily laughed after listening very intently at JJ's lecture and reluctantly agreed with a nod of the head. "You didn't replace me with Renee did you?"; Emily threw her head back laughing, "I could never replace my Pennsylvania blonde with the kickass soccer skills.". "Good cause I'd kick your ass. This is the part where you go talk to him. You said he lives next door right?". "JJ I can't leave you, you just got here.". JJ merely rolled her eyes and laughed saying, "Emily I'm a big girl and this is a big house. Emily go talk to him or something else (she said with a smirk), I'm here for two weeks and Will and Henry don't come until next week. Go talk to him Emily NOW."

Steve forced himself to go into the kitchen to make some food to balance out the alcohol he'd already consumed. He grabbed two more beers and trudged upstairs. He needed to get Emily out of his head even if it meant drinking himself to sleep. He tried to ignore the knocking at his door but it could be important. He yanked the door open and couldn't breathe….she was actually here in front of him. "Steve?" Emily called his name for the fifth time. She looked away blushing. "I'm sorry for just coming over here but I really need to talk to you. Can I come in please?". He finally looked down and saw that she was only dressed in an oversized college sweatshirt. She caught his eyes and her blush crept up further. She saw his glossed over eyes and smelled the beer on his breath. He looked at her with a guilty expression. She grabbed his hands asking, "Can we please talk? Please?".

"Steve I am so sorry for the way i-", "Emily I shouldn't have treated you like that. I'm sorry. I just need to know if I can please have a chance with you? I don't think, no I know that you don't need me but maybe I just need to try. I want to know everything about you Emily. I want to know your favorite color, movie, song, food, the schools you went to, your hobbies, if you have any pets. Emily I want to know it all because Emily I want you and it is way past physical. Emily I want to hold you in my arms and not let go. I don't care about you past, I just want the opportunity to be your present and maybe your future. Please sweetheart I'm just asking for a chance. Please?".

"Are you sure that you want to know everything?" Emily asked suspiciously while Steve simply nodded.

"Got anything stronger than beer?", she said with a genuine smile. Steve mirrored her smile and stepped aside to let her inside.


	5. Chapter 5

"Bourbon?" Steve asked Emily. "Yes, thank you.". They sat in silence for a few minutes before Emily said "I'll start with why I'm in Hawaii". She proceeded to tell Steve everything she had just told JJ. Steve tensed as Emily described feeling used by her boss and her ex-boyfriend. He wanted to find them both and beat the hell out of them. He swallowed back sadness as she told him about her suicide attempt knowing that it went deeper than that. By the time she finished talking, Emily couldn't bear lifting her head to look at him. Steve moved from the air chair to the couch to sit next to Emily. He grabbed her hand, "Emily you have to be one of the toughest people that I know and-"; "Steve if you really want to go down this road then you should know everything." Emily told Steve about her Interpol/CIA/BAU days and didn't care if he had the clearance or not. Although it was a relief to get it off her chest, he also felt so much shame for everything she'd done. After what seemed like an eternity, she looked up to Steve who had his arms stretched out wide and she collapsed into him dissolving into tears. Steve held her close and vowed to never let her go and to keep her happy for the rest of his life. He gently soothed her back as her tears slowed. "Em, baby you're welcome to stay here but I don't know if you want to leave your friend.". Emily shifted only enough in his arms to look into his eyes.

Those eyes could make her melt in a heartbeat. "JJ actually pushed me to come over here and talk so she doesn't mind if I stay. That's only if it's okay with you.". "Of course honey, come on let's go to sleep." The pair walked upstairs and got in Steve's very comfortable bed. Emily and Steve were face-to-face and wrapped up in one another; Steve broke the silence by laughing gently. "What's so funny?" Emily asked with her eyes closed and nose nuzzled in Steve's neck. "Did you really need to talk so bad that you didn't put on pants or shoes?", he asked in a teasing manner. Her laughed vibrated his throat and he couldn't help but think it was the cutest thing ever. "No Steve it was important so I just came right over." She settled back into his embrace and drifted off to sleep feeling the safest she has ever felt.

The sun started to rise and Steve woke up first and looked down to his beautiful friend? Lover? Girlfriend? What could he call her because she was certainly more than just his neighbor. He was so consumed in the labeling of what Emily was to him that he didn't notice her staring up at him. She giggled and said, "I can hear your wheels turning waterboy." "Waterboy!". She laughed again "Would you rather I called you Fish?". "Okay, okay point taken. Good morning beautiful." He leaned down to kiss her, she stopped him smiling and saying "Oh no I have morning breath." Steve faked hurt and responded, "Do you really think that I care?". He leaned down to kiss her and the kiss quickly turned passionate. They broke for air and Emily asked very quietly, "Are you gonna make breakfast or did I ruin that forever by running out on you.". He stroked her cheek, "Sweetie that's the past. Yes I can make a quick breakfast but what about JJ?'. She smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand making Steve look over his shoulder and laugh. "How do I keep forgetting her?" Steve got up from the bed, "I'm gonna grab a shower, you decide whether you want breakfast or to spend time with JJ." He gave her a quick peck on the lips and disappeared into the bathroom.

Emily weighed her options and decided that she would spend her time with JJ. It was the right thing to do because JJ flew all the way out here for her first two-week vacation in years. She would go home but not before she got a piece of her man. She tiptoed into the bathroom and opened the shower door. Steve had shampoo in his hair and turned around with one eye open. He noticed her staring him up and down, "Enjoying the view?" Emily smiled and said, "I decided to spend time with JJ, you know it's only fair. But I decided that I would get any piece of my man that I can until JJ's vacation is over." "Did you just call me your man after you rejected me this morning?". She pouted and said, "That was because I had and still have morning breath but I'm not rejecting you now. Are you rejecting me?". "Seriously look at those eyes, of course I'm not rejecting you but let's get one thing clear. You and I are going steady. This is the beginning of our relationship. You are my girlfriend. My woman and I am yours. Is that clear?" Emily gave a radiant smile and gave Steve a mock salute, "Yes sir, Mr. Navy SEAL. I'm yours and you are mine." Emily stepped back slightly and removed her sweatshirt. She stepped into the shower and pushed Steve under the shower head. After all his shampoo was gone he pulled her to him and captured her lips in a deep kiss. Steve's kisses became bolder and moved down the long column of her back while his hands were tangled in her long tresses. She moaned into his mouth and felt him grow hard against her stomach. She became bold and softly grabbed his length stroking him in a steady rhythm. He unconsciously bucked in her hand. Her touch was so soft and perfect, so he got bold and let one of his hands trail down her body and drifted in between her legs. "Emily are you sure you want to do this?" "Sweetie I've never been more sure in my life." Steve put both hands under her small frame and lifted her off the ground as she wrapped her long legs around his ribcage. Steve slide one hand in between her things and toyed with her entrance. She let her head fall back under the water and let out a low moan.

Steve didn't think that she could get any sexier. She was easily any man's fantasy woman and he couldn't believe or be more thankful that she was all his. He slipped two fingers inside of her and watched her bite her lip while she let out another moan. He became even harder but loved being able to mentally catalogue her every moan. He sped up his movements and she came undone in his hands. She shimmied out of his arms and gracefully got on her knees. "Em-" was all he got out before the took the crown of his cock in her mouth. She sucked the tip of him as if he were her own personal lollipop. She took more of him into her mouth and Steve's hips bucked unwillingly. Sensing that he thought he would hurt her, she relaxed her throat and took as much of him as she could until she felt part of him slide down her throat. She looked up through hooded eyes to see Steve lost in his own passion. She was far too turned on to just leave her hands motionless. Her right hand trialed down her body until she had three fingers inside of herself. Her other hand played with her full, heavy breasts. Steve was so close to coming that he could barely breathe. He forced his eyes open with the intention of telling Emily to slow down. Steve had never come across a woman in his lifetime who didn't want to be warned beforehand.

He looked down at Emily and nearly passed out. Emily had nearly all of him in her mouth while she had one of hands buried knuckle deep inside of her and her other playing with her breasts. She was so lost in her pleasure that she didn't notice him staring at her. His breathing became shallow as did hers and nearly simultaneously they came together. Steve came in her mouth while she eagerly swallowed every drop and Emily came all over her hand. Steve pulled her up and kissed her deep tasting himself on her lips. He grabbed her hand and sucked all three fingers clean and kissed her again. "Steve I miss you already but I'm gonna go spend some time with JJ.". "Of course, I understand. We will be seeing more of each other." He leaned down to her "I'm going to take you on dates." Kiss. "I'm going to love you the right way." Kiss. "You are and will be important to me." Kiss. "Now go and enjoy your time with JJ. I'll see you later."

Steve walked out the bathroom with a towel around his waist in time to see Emily wearing a pair of his briefs that he hadn't seen in a while. "Well that's just sexy Em. My briefs on your body." Emily rolled her eyes and laughed "Well babe I am going back home and I doubt you want me to walk back next door in only a shirt for anyone to see me." She quirked a brow in his direction. "Oh no, you want a pair of sweats too?'. Emily laughed out loud before going outside and letting herself out. She ran right into Jerry. "Oh hi, I'm sorry", Emily said. "Oh yeah I'm Jerry, just Jerry." "Well I'm gonna go Jerry, just Jerry." Emily swiftly slipped through her front door only to almost jump out of her skin. "Morning Jayje." JJ simply smiled and then said, "You have had a great morning from the looks of it." Emily bowed her head and blushed furiously. "Did you talk? Did you fight? Did you have sex? What happened? You're killing me Em. Give me something before I call Garcia." Emily stared wide eyed and said, "JJ you wouldn't. Not until we have more time together under our belt. You know I love her and you but she'll meddle and be all PG and I don't want to spring that on Steve yet. But to answer your question, yes we talked. We didn't fight but disagreed a little. You will not know about our sex life. Just use your imagination." JJ cackled evilly, "In my imagination, you are very kinky.". "Oh god, wait did you unpack the rest of my house?" "Seriously Em you're just now noticing that?".

Emily walked into the kitchen as JJ yelled out, "Hurry up and get dressed and show me Hawaii." Next door, Steve was getting dressed to go fishing with Chin and Grover when Jerry walks through the front door. "Hey Captain America who's the brunette babe?". "Jerry what are you talking about?" Before Jerry could answer Danny came bursting through the door. "Does anybody know how to knock?" "Steve relax I always just come over." "Danny, Jerry what are you doing here cause I'm on my way out.". "With all of you guys going fishing together, I'd be stuck with Jerry and Max. I'd rather we all go rather than and just make it a guys fishing thing." Steve couldn't help but smirk, "Danny did it really bother you that we'd be separated for a whole day. Okay buddy we can all go."

Steve's phone rang and it was Chin. "Yeah Chin we're just gonna make it a boys day.

Emily and JJ had made it to strip of shopping boutiques in Oahu and surprisingly ran into Kono. "Hey Emily nice to see you again." She extended her hand to JJ. "You guys mind if we do some shopping together. I'm by myself." "No not at all", Emily said and the girls disappeared into a boutique together. "So JJ, Emily what are we talking about? Men, Fashion, or Work?". JJ grinned deviously and said, "Why not all three but we can start with fashion first and work our way up to the men."


	6. Chapter 6

JJ smiled slyly at Emily before asking Kono, "So since you're the only girl, what are the men on your team like?" Kono led the girls in the direction of a local food place before stopping and asking "You interested?". "Oh no not me I'm married but I am curious how you handle an all-man team." Kono simply laughed, "You guys hungry? I've got a taste for seafood." "Uh yeah sure that's fine with us." Emily said while being preoccupied texting on her phone. Kono led them to Kamekona's Shrimp Truck and greeted him and Flippa. "A shrimp truck in Hawaii?", JJ asked curiously. "Come on Jayje, it is Hawaii. You know there's water and seafood and—"Ha ha ha Em you're so funny." Kono couldn't help but laugh, "How long you guys been married? You guys sound like Danny and McGarrett." "Tell me more", JJ said with wide blue eyes that matched her smile.

"Kamekona, this is Emily and JJ. Emily lives here now and runs Interpol and JJ is from her other team." "Hey pretty ladies. Any friend of Kono's is a friend of mine. Shrimp as many ways as you can think of.". "Emily get off the phone and figure out what you want to eat.", JJ said rolling her eyes. Just then Emily's phone started ringing and she walked away saying, "Surprise me guys." Emily beamed down at her phone and answered, "So you finally found my number in your phone? What's the matter Waterboy? Miss me already?" Steve chuckled and whispered, "Of course gorgeous, what are you doing right this second?" "Oh naughty boy, I'm getting food with JJ. Wait, why are you whispering?" Steve laughed, "I had to sneak away from Danny who is coming over right now. I'm sure everything you bought looks great on you and I can't wait to see it. I'll see you later-hey Danny-I'll see you later bud." Emily looked at her phone, "Bud? Seriously that's the best you could do?" She rolled her eyes and walked back to the table with the girls. "Who's the lucky guy?" "Huh?", was all Emily could muster. "I know that look. I've had that look." Kono said with a smirk as they all dug in.

"Who was that?" Danny asked not beating around the bush. "Who was who?" "Oh that's what we're doing. Ok that's fine. Steve what buddy was on the phone because the last time I checked all your buddies were here." "I can't tell you that. It's classified." "Are you kidding? You and Operation: Strawberry Field and all that bs. Will you just tell me already? Should I be jealous?" "Should you be jealous? Are we doing the thing? Ok we're doing the thing?" Steve walked back towards the boat, "Danny relax it was a friend, nothing for you to stress over." The day turned into night and Steve finally made it home and was slightly disappointed to see all of Emily's lights out at home. Steve went inside his home and immediately drew his weapon when he heard movement upstairs.

"Jesus Emily I could have shot you!" Emily laughed lightly, "But you didn't I'm impressed. Before you ask, JJ is having a night on the town with some girlfriends that are also here. You said that you're sure that all my clothes were beautiful but how can you be so sure if you don't see them. Now sit on the bed while I give you a fashion show." Steve did as he was told and watched Emily disappear into his sizeable closet. 27 outfits, yes he counted, later Steve was trying his best to hold on to his control but it seemed like every outfit was more enticing than the previous one. "Steve?" "Something wrong Em?" "Ummm, no this is just the last outfit." Steve couldn't help but be a little disappointed. Emily stepped out of the closet and Steve's jaw completely dropped….


	7. Chapter 7

Emily was so nervous not that she actually could pinpoint why. Steve made her nervous all the time because she knew that she hurt him once and was so afraid of doing it again. She felt like they had known each other for years when it's only been days. Little did she know, Steve was afraid that he would wake up and Emily actually giving him a shot would be all a dream and it left him with an acute pain in his chest. Emily had a bright idea, that now made her feel stupid and ridiculous, of giving Steve a fashion show which is something she'd never done. What was it about this man that made her pull out all the stops? 'Stop trying so hard to impress himself and just be yourself.' she scolded internally.

Steve felt his mouth water as Emily stepped out of the closet. This last outfit was a dress that hugged every one of her delicious curves. To him it looked like a dark green, it was actually olive green, that made her pale skin look slightly tanned. She looked beyond nervous and unsure of what to do with her body. Although he kept it to himself, she was like that with each outfit she put on. She didn't have to do much to impress him and he would have to tell her that. She was naturally beautiful with her long, thick, wavy black hair and brown eyes. It was cut low in the front but not too low that it looked desperate. It stopped mid-thigh and made her legs look even longer. "Em you look amazing", Steve said suddenly. She turned the deepest shade of red blushing and mumbling a quiet thank you. Emily sashayed towards Steve and straddled his lap making her dress ride up slightly. Neither one noticed because they never broke eye contact. "Can I tell you something?", Emily lowly rasped out nervous by how close they were. Steve simply nodded. "This is not me. The random fashion show, the need to impress, being clingy; none of this is me. I'm just a nerd who has her moments but girly all the time is not me." Steve smirked and simply said, "I know. I'm completely fine with the bookroom with glasses and sweats. I don't see what you're wearing most of the time when I look at you. Just be that little nerd and I'm happy." She gave him the brightest and eagerly kiss him. Just as the kiss turned passionate, Emily moved her kisses down his neck teasing him before asking "Do you have Fast and the Furious?" Steve couldn't help but laugh and say "Can't say that I do." "Well you're in luck because I do, so come on!" she hopped off Steve's lap and came out of the closet in record time with her shopping bags and one of Steve's hoodies on.

The pair walked through Emily's front door and Steve stopped moving abruptly and looked around with an audible WOW! Her place was amazing. Steve thought that I'd looked like it should be in a magazine. She looked at Steve and saw the surprised look on her face and immediately started to feel uncomfortable. She never thought that she openly displayed her wealth but that was wrong obviously. She grew up with money and the jobs she had gave her even more of it but she always tried her absolute hardest to tone it down. Her money was the main reason why she never invited her old team to her house. Steve looked at her and said "I can hear your wheels turning bookworm", mimicking something she once told him. 'Emily you don't have to be uncomfortable. I've never had a girlfriend who grew up like this. None of these material things change the way I feel about you because I know that you're not a snob." Emily felt her eyes water and turned away quickly headed for the stairs saying "Bring the food."

Halfway through the movie, the cuddled up couple couldn't keep their hands to themselves. Steve's hand kept closely creeping up Emily's leg giving her goosebumps. "Emily are you wearing anything under this hoodie?" Emily pulled out of his embrace slowly to look up at him and whispered against his lips, "Find out." Steve didn't need to be told twice and grabbed the bottom of the hoodie to pull it off. Emily was completely naked underneath with nearly brought out the animal in Steve. He started kissing her body from bottom to top. Emily's moans only egged him on further and he purposely skipped over where she wanted him the most. He took his time worshipping her breasts. He made sure to give them his undivided attention while Emily's sneaking hands found their way inside of his boxers and started stroking his length. The two barely registered how many times Steve's phone kept ringing. Emily couldn't ignore it anymore and gently pushed Steve away, "Just answer it Steve. I know you hear it too. It could be important." Steve sighed loudly and sat back on his knees. As he reached for his phone Emily laughed out loud because he was rock hard and ready for her while trying to answer the phone. "It's Danny. I forgot that I agreed to go out with him and he's not going to stop calling." "So go, I'll be fine" he had a mock pout and Emily couldn't not laugh. "Go, you said he won't stop, so honestly just go."

By the end of the short conversation, Steve had completely softened and was leaving the room shaking his head muttering, 'Danny sure knows how to ruin a mood'. Emily finishes the movie and reaches for her phone and shrieks in surprise as Steve picks her up from behind. "I thought you were gone" "Nope, Danny will just have to be pissed because you're all mine tonight." Emily and Steve picked up where they left off with no problem. Just as Emily started a languid pace riding Steve, he flipped them over while they both laughed loudly. All Steve could hear was Emily's moans and was determined to make her scream. He sped up his pace as she matched him thrust for thrust. Emily started to scream Steve's name while he moaned hers lowly. Emily was so close and they both could feel it

Steve! Steve! Steve! STEVE!-Em it's JJ I'm back. Where are you-oh god—I'm just gonna go to bed

Emily laughed loudly and said, "Did she really just walk in on us?" . "Em?"


	8. Chapter 8

*5 days later*

Both Emily and Steve were both working and hadn't seen each other since JJ walked in on them. Emily was overseeing three different cases. Today was the day that Will and Henry were flying in. Emily was more excited than JJ. "Emily you practically have a sugar high." "Are you kidding me? I haven't seen either one of them in person since the wedding, how do you expect me to act?" "Sober." JJ was rewarded with the signature Emily Prentiss glare. At that moment, the LaMontagne duo came into the terminal and Henry took off like a rocket in the direction of his Aunt Emmy. "Oh my gosh, Henry you've gotten so big. How old are you now 20?" Henry laughed hysterically and said "No silly I'm only 6" Emily looked in the direction of Will and couldn't stifle her laughter at his disheveled state. "Hey Will is this a fashion statement", she said nodding towards the cheerios and applesauce stuck to his shirt.

At the palace, Five-0 were wrapping up their latest case pleased with the fact that they finished by noon. "Hey guys anybody up for surfing?", Kono asked while packing up her things for the day. Danny pondered for a second before Kono cut him off saying "Is it okay if Grace came? She texted me but I wanted to check with you first" Danny cocked his head back before saying "Oh my daughter texted you instead of her father that's nice. Does she really not want to spend time with me that badly?" Chin shook his head "Brah chill, she just wants to be around another woman. What's wrong with that?" "Danny it would be me, her, Samantha, and Renee. It's a girl thing now so never mind guys", Kono said after finally looking up from her phone. Danny waited until Kono left peeking around the corner before he said "Absolutely not! I will find out where they are going and watch out for them from a safe distance?" "You mean spy?" Steve's response made Danny jump out of his skin. "Now you want to be a ninja? I'd like to live a little while longer. Anyways, Grover your wife and daughter will be there too so are you in?" Grover thought for a moment before mumbling "My wife and daughter in bathing suits in broad daylight. You damn right I'm coming. Let's go." Chin and Steve laughed before just going along with the duo of spies. Emily, JJ, Will, and Henry were having shave ice thanks to Kamekona. Will looked across the table at Emily and Henry interacting. Sometimes he thought they had their own language especially when they Skyped. "So Emily you now live in paradise, anything interesting that makes paradise that much better?", Will said with a sly smirk and Emily knew that JJ told Will. Will ignored her nonresponse and continued by saying, "You know if this guy hurts you, I'll kill him and dump his body in the swamps. Emily you're family and like a sister to me and JJ so this is a warning." Emily smiled and replied, "I'm afraid. I'm scared that I'll fall in love and get hurt. At the same time, I'm afraid that he might actually be the one. Something this right is meant to be my happy ending right?" The uncertainty in Emily's voice broke JJ's heart. Emily deserved to have a real family more than anybody she knew. Henry cut the heavy air by suddenly asking, "Are we actually gonna surf?". The whole table laughed and Emily said, "Yeah let me call the girls."

"Girls, this is JJ's husband and son Will and Henry. Guys this is Kono, Renee, Grace, Samantha, and Renee but we call her Tran." Emily made the introductions before grabbing the small surfboard she bought for Henry. "Emily I didn't know you surfed?" JJ inquired out loud. Emily waxed her board along with LaMontagne family's before responding, "Yeah I had a thing for surfers once upon a time and that's when I learned how to surf." "Wait a minute you've had a thing for rockers, Brits, soccer players, golfers, bad boys, tattoo artists, gym rats, car dudes, musicians, models, AND surfers. How many sides are there to you woman?" The rest of the group laughed good-naturedly and Kono said, "So I guess that means that a man in uniform is next right?" While Emily's face reddened, Renee Grover was completely oblivious and said "Men in uniform are the best. They're the long-term package you know." "Ew mom gross, come on", Samantha said while Grace silently agreed. Will interrupted saying "Can we please get in the water before we all embarrass Emily to death?"

"Will you two stop arguing?" Chin said from riding shotgun while Danny and Grover went back and forth in the backseat. "Leave it alone Chin. If we didn't get food, they'd bitch about it later on so it's a problem either way" Chin's phone rings "Hey Jerry, it's parked where? Okay thanks yeah I'll tell them. There's really not a reason for you and Max to tag along. Yeah but—okay fine see you guys then." Danny and Grover stopped arguing long enough to ask in unison "where are they?" Chin looked out the window before saying "Kono's car is parked on your street."

After 5 hours on the water, the amateur surfers all made their way back to the shore on the edge of Emily's property. "Who are all those people?" Jerry said startling the somewhat huddled group of guys with their eyes trained on the water. "How did we not hear you?" Danny asked. "I've learned some ninja moves from my bro Steve?" "Bro?", which was all Steve paid attention to. Steve kept his attention on all the figures coming out of the water. He saw JJ, in a black bikini, with who he assumed was her husband in matching black swim trunks. Then he saw Samantha with a purple one-piece with Kono who was in a zebra striped bikini. Next he saw Renee Grover and Renee Trancosa both rising out of the water in gold one-pieces and he internally admitted that they were both beautiful women, just not his woman. He felt his breath hitch when the last three figures came out of the water. He saw Emily and felt as if it were the first time all over again. Emily had a killer body, that much he knew, that was donned in a floral bikini. In terms of bathing suits, it was pretty modest but being as curvy as she was, Emily made it look as if it was barely there. She was holding Grace's hand, who was in a pink and white stripe bikini, and holding a little blonde boy on her hip. Steve could imagine Emily pregnant with his child and diverted his attention before it got too dangerous.

"Hold up. Emily Prentiss as in the Emily Prentiss that runs Interpol is your neighbor? Don't try to deny it. Tran said that she lives in Pearl City. Obviously the Grover's don't live there nor do I and Grace. I've never seen the little blonde family and Emily just moved here. Why didn't you tell me? I mean she, she—oh—she's the leggy brunette that you fell for. I gotta admit buddy, she's smoking hot and obviously already BFFs with Kono, very sneaky by the way, and you're not listening to anything I'm saying are you? Steve? Steve? Steve?" Danny waved his hands in Steve's face only to realize he was caught in a daze. "Hey there waterboy? You guys plan on being creeps all night or are you gonna come over? We're gonna have a grill night. You might as well come over." Emily said smiling at Steve the entire time. Emily kneeled down next to Steve to whisper, "You don't have to watch from afar you know?" "Do you guys know my Aunt Emmy?" Steve finally shook out of his daze to smile down at the little blonde boy, "Yeah we do I'm Steve what's your name?" Henry looked to his aunt from his spot on her hip for permission before extending his hand saying "I'm Henry LaMontagne." "Well everything's almost ready. Guys all of you are welcome. I have plenty of food and alcohol for everyone. Just come through the patio door." Steve watched Emily long after she walked off before Danny butted in saying "You love her." Steve spun around shocked only to be greeted with the same looks from everybody. "Look I think I speak for the group in saying that she's gorgeous but please don't jump too fast or use her as a rebound from Catherine. She does carry a gun man." The boys went next door to Emily's grill night.

Inside, Emily had her little helper Henry in the kitchen with her preparing food. Everyone else was by the pool table mingling while Samantha and Grace got into a pretty intense game of pool. "She's really great with kids. Does she have any?" Kono asked. "No she doesn't but honestly Em is just great with people. You guys take care of her when we leave. That's all I ask." JJ responded. "I mean I personally haven't seen Grace take a liking to someone that fast and correct me if I'm wrong Renee, neither has Samantha." Kono elaborated while Renee nodded in agreement.

"Danno!" "Hey monkey, you winning?" "No, Sammi is really good but it's okay I don't have to win all the time right Emily?" Emily looked up from the kitchen at the sound of her name before nodding and smiling. Steve branched off from the group to saddle up next to Emily. "Where's the food?" Emily rolled her eyes "Men. The meat is in the refrigerator ready for the grill as soon as it heats up. Everything else is in the oven or on the counter. Drinks are in the fridge and in the pantry. Any other questions vulture?" she said teasing him. Henry finally looked up from what Steve could only guess was counting skewers and asked very boldly, "Do you love Aunt Emmy?" Emily looked like a deer in headlights while Steve smoothly asked "What would make you think that Henry?" Henry gave him his best 'are you serious look' before saying, "Wellllll you look at Emmy like Daddy looks at Mommy and he says it's because he loves her. So do you love Aunt Emmy?" Steve looked down sheepishly and said quietly, "I think I'm getting there but I don't know if she's there yet"; Steve and Emily locked eyes and that contact let them both know that they realllly needed to talk about some things. "Hey the grill's ready. Guys? Emily?" Emily physically jumped slightly and responded to Tran, "uh yeah the meat's in the fridge." Emily broke away from Steve abruptly and Steve knew that he screwed up and made her uncomfortable. "Guys you mind helping me get the food outside?" Emily announced and the whole house grabbed a dish and proceeded outside.

"COOLLLL! AUNT EMMY THIS IS SO AWESOME!", Henry boasted excitedly. The adults were all in awe as well at how truly spectacular Emily's house was. There was a salt water ground pool with tables in it right off the patio. From that pool there were three walkways that branched off. One went in the direction of the rest of the property leading to the shoreline, one went to a lounge area, and the last was in the direction of the grill. The entire area had a barrier that was a colorful fireplace inside of glass. She even had a fire pit. Although no one would say it out loud they all thought her place was paradise. "I could so live here" "Ditto" came responses out of Grace and Samantha. "I'm offended monkey." "Sorry Danno." "Miss Emily?" Grace started "You can call me Em, Emily, or as Henry says Emmy" Grace looked down shyly and said "Emmy could me and Sami have sleepovers here? You know like an all-girls thing?" Emily smiled at Grace's shyness, "That's completely fine with me but I don't make the final decisions, your parents do." "Danno?" "Daddy?" Both girls pulled out their best puppy dog eyes before both their dad nodded their heads yes. "So who's gonna grill?" JJ asked suddenly making everybody laugh.

Steve could feel the tension between him and Emily although neither displayed it. He made a bonehead move of professing his love and scaring the hell out of her. He knew that they needed some distance, so he volunteered himself. "You know what there's a lot to cook and that's a big grill so we'll all go.", Chin announced as he volunteered all the men. Meanwhile, Emily and Henry were finishing the kabobs while JJ and Kono tried to pry info out of her. The Renees were setting the tables up for serving. The girls found themselves in another heated game which was Mancala this time. Everyone busied themselves with a task and were actually working as one big family.

"Look I don't really know you but I know that there is something between you and Emily. Her and JJ are as close as two women could be. They're like sisters which makes Emily like a sister to me. She is the aunt of my son and the most amazing one at that. She's a damn good person with a big heart. She's stubborn and she'll hand you your ass. She not flashy or into too much romance—"

"Why are you telling me this?" Steve bit out harsher than he meant. "I'm telling you this because I've known Emily long enough to know that she's scared as hell. She didn't have the best childhood or love life. She's falling in love with you and it scares the hell out of her. Put it this way, you hurt and I'll kill you. I'm from New Orleans and I'll dump your body in the swamp. Let me ask you a question. Are you good at long distance running?" Steve looked baffled. 'I don't follow" "If you allow her to, she'll run and she won't stop running. So either you prepare to chase her for a long time or you don't let her run to begin with. I'll help you out. Come here Henry." The guys looked as the blonde boy jumped out of his aunt's lap and disappeared with his father. Kono walked over with the finished kabobs and said, "Boss take the leap. You won't know unless you try. If it's any consolation she's more afraid of hurting you than the other way around. Besides you two are kinda cute together." She finished with a smile and walked off.

Will and Henry returned and gave Steve a folded up piece of paper. "What's this?" "How do you think I'm able to shop for Emily's old team on holidays? They always say stuff in front of Henry which is sometimes helpful. Just don't break her heart and keep her happy." Steve felt a small hand on the small of his back and turned around to face Emily. "Hey you mind helping me with drinks and music. The girls want 'inspiration' for their game" she finished chuckling. The couple walked off hand in hand and disappeared into the house. "Steve I –" he cut her off with a sweet, chaste kiss. They shared a passionate kiss before breaking apart with their foreheads together. "Emily I love you. I can't say that I wish I didn't because I don't. I was really hurt by Catherine leaving but it was my fault. We strung each other along for years. You are not my rebound. You're my breath of fresh air. You told me about some of the worst things that happened to you. You gave me your trust and I'll never betray it. I see you with the girls and Henry and I want to see your belly swollen with my child. I want to see you in our beach wedding. I want to come home to you and only you. I want you Emily and I'm prepared to chase you until you believe me." Emily felt tears fall and Steve reached up to wipe them away with the pads of his thumbs. Emily gave him a warm smile before saying, "Don't let me run because I will." Steve grabbed both sides of Emily's face while looking deep in her eyes saying "I'll never hurt you" before give her a gentle kiss that turned breathless before she leaned into his embrace. The kitchen erupted into clapping and cheering which made Emily blush deeply and bury her head into his chest. "Is it dinner time?" Henry asked loudly from his place on Grace's back.

*8 months later*

"Why don't the two of you just move in together? It's been nearly a whole pregnancy. Just pick a house and be there?" "Danny we moved in together 2 months ago. We stay at Emily's place and mine is for Mary when her and Joan come to visit." Danny looked over at his best friend, "You want to marry her don't you?" "We are not there yet. Right now I'm thinking about Emily's 35th birthday okay?"

Steve got out the Camaro and snuck up behind his girlfriend of nearly a year making her jump slightly. "Hey beautiful. Miss me already?" "I think it's you that misses me besides we have another case together." "You might as well join Five-0." Emily's smile widen "Sweetie I screw you very regularly, there is no way in hell you're gonna be my boss. You in charge doesn't extend to our work relationship. Besides you'd let me have my way as usual so…." "So can the two of you stop being all emo and cutesy please. It's making me nauseous" Danny said dramatically.

"Just apologize Danny. Trust me you were wrong and your reaction was horrible." Emily scolded Danny. "Emily what was I supposed to say? Tran came home and said Danny did you look in the fridge. So I go in the fridge and it's full of baby bottles and she says 'we're preggo'. What should I have said, she caught me off guard?" Emily rolled her eyes walking up to Kono saying "I don't know Danny, yay for starters. You know it takes two to tango right? You have a baby on the way, focus on that?"

*5 months later*

"Before you ask Maui was amazing. She'd never been to a carnival and we had a blast. I asked her to marry me when we were on jet skis and she said yes. She said yes." Danny was grinning like a fool. "I'm happy for you man. You went to Maui for Emily's birthday and your first anniversary and you came back engaged and happy. Good for you buddy. On to more important things we have a slight issue with one of your buddies. This buddy is in the center of this case we have."

Kono was swooning over Emily's gorgeous amber engagement ring while Tran was bouncing on a pregnancy ball in Danny's office. Both teams were in gathered going over leads when the doors of Five-0 opened. Emily turned around and her face paled. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey songbird how—". "That girl died a long time ago," Emily said before storming off nearly in tears with Tran going after her.

"How do you know Emily, answer me Joe?" Steve bit out darkly. Joe gave a half smirk and said smoothly, "She's my daughter. By the looks of your aggressiveness and the ring on her finger, I'm assuming that you're engaged to my daughter."


	9. Chapter 9

"Emily, slow down I can only move so fast." Tran said winded. Emily stopped at the sound of her name but couldn't stop the tears from flowing. Tran made it to Emily in time to see her sitting on the floor covering her face with her hands while sobs wracked her body. She was hysterical and Tran didn't know what to do so she just held her boss/friend. Steve stared Joe down before biting out, "We need to talk in my office. Now Joe!" The pair went into the office and Kono branched off from the group saying, "I'm gonna go check on Emily." Danny was fuming. He thundered out to no one in particular, "What in the hell is this guy's problem. He has the worst timing ever and always brings bullshit with him. Clearly he was a bad father because his kid just left out of here in tears. Why is it that Joe is always in the middle of something?" Chin just shook his head pissed off about the fact that when Steve is happy and stress-free, it gets screwed up again.

Kono caught up to Emily and her heart really broke for her. She went from wedding planning to puffy, red face within 10 minutes. "What happened so badly between you and your dad?" "He's not my father. He gave up that option a long time ago." Emily took a deep breath to even out her breathing before saying, "When I was 7, the fights between him and my mom got much worse. She told him that her career was taking off and that she already made a compromise in their marriage by having me. My mom never wanted kids so after she had me she got a hysterectomy and told Joe that he got his wish. He would always call me Songbird because I loved music. She is a control freak, so when they got married Joe took her last name. When he walked out on me, he told me that he wouldn't miss my 13th birthday for anything in the world because I would be a woman then. For 6 years, it was all I looked forward to. On my birthday, I waited outside in my ball gown for hours before one of my mother's bodyguards took me inside and I cried myself to sleep. My mother remarried but this time it was an Italian diplomat. He had a thing for underage little girls. The first time he raped me was right before Christmas when I was 13. He said that no man would ever care about me because I was used, dirty, and useless. The only person that I wanted was my dad. I called his CO and asked to talk to him and Joe told me 'I'm busy right now. If it's that serious call your mother. What I'm doing right now is more important than your teenage problems.' From that moment on, I told myself that I'd never cry again or let any man close to me. We moved to Rome and I wanted to fit in so badly. I ended up getting pregnant and had an abortion. All these years I've told myself that baby belonged to the guy I slept with named John but I honestly think that it was my stepfather's. From 13-16 I was his personal sex slave and my mother couldn't be bothered with me for more than a few minutes at a time. The worst of it was after my Sweet 16; he tried to get me drunk and when I refused he beat me so bad that I was out of it and in the hospital for a week. I don't know what he did to me, just that it took me two weeks to walk again. After that, I focused on college and work and worked my ass off to get where I am."

Kono huffed out in irritation, "What kind of man deserts his daughter to be mentor to his friend's son?" "What are you talking about?" Emily asked in confusion. Kono thought maybe she misheard her before saying, "Joe was Steve's mentor and his Navy SEAL training officer." Kono cringed at the hurt expression on Emily's face and could kick herself for talking so much about something that she obviously didn't know. Emily's tears started up again and she stormed out of the palace before either woman could catch up with her. Danny was sickened to his stomach after overhearing Emily's confession of her childhood to Tran and Kono. He walked back into Five-0 just in time to see Steve being held back as much as possible by Chin and Grover while Jerry helped Joe off the ground. Joe wiped blood from his nose before saying "The last thing she needs is to be hurt by you. She's still my daughter." Steve lunged at Joe again and his fist connected with his jaw repeatedly before all the guys were able to pry him off. "Stay the hell away from Emily! You walked out of her life so don't try to walk back in now!", Steve screamed as the guys hauled him out of the palace. "Where's Emily? Where the hell is she?" Danny tried to calm his friend down, "Steve you and Emily need to talk. That's the important thing right now. But you need to be calm and have a cool head when you do it?" Steve took off on foot in no particular direction in an attempt to calm himself down. Kono and Tran caught up to the guys before Tran said, "We've got a problem. Emily was raped by her step father repeatedly and she called Joe but he blew her off. Joe ignored his daughter for years because he was Steve's mentor. Emily never knew that Steve and Joe knew each other nor did she know that he devoted all his time and energy to Steve." Danny laughed sarcastically, "Could this day get any worse?"

Emily drove around for what felt like hours until she got a call from The Hilton saying that she had a CI that wanted to talk to her in person. Work was the perfect thing to keep her distracted so she turned her car around and went to meet her CI. She walked up to the welcome desk, 'Hi Emily Prentiss Interpol, I need a key to room 611. Thank you." She opened the door to the suite, "Hello. Anybody here?" Emily was about to walk out when she heard her named being called and nearly doubled over at the voice. She trembled slightly before saying "Morgan? What are you doing here? How did you know where I was?" Derek Morgan walked towards her and she took a step back towards the door. "Emily I'm not going to hurt you, you know that. I came all the way here because I love you and I want to be with you. You know that we are good together and we can be happy. Just come home Emily. Come back to D.C. with me. Please?". "Derek you can't just come here and profess your love for me. You had years to say something to me and you didn't. Now that I leave and I'm happy, you want me to come back. I was truly unhappy and I told you that. Derek a lot has changed between me leaving the BAU for London and me being in Hawaii. I'm not gonna put myself in a box to satisfy anybody. I am happy here with my job and friends and I'm not coming back to D.C. I am finally doing something for me, why can't you just be happy for me?" she reached up quickly to swipe her stray tears away. Derek looked out the corner of his eye at Emily. "Is that an engagement ring? Are you forcing yourself to be happy? Who is this guy Emily? Does he make you feel safe? Does he Emily? Does he?" "DEREK STOP! I'm engaged because I love him and he makes me feel safe. He is the man I want to have a family with. He is who I want to grow old with. Don't I deserve happiness too?" she turned on her heels headed for the door but Derek spun her around and kissed her deeply. Emily pushed him off of her and slapped him hard. "Why would you do that? I don't know or really care how you found me but honestly just leave and go home." Derek pulled at her again before she jerked away screaming, "You want truth? Is that what this is about? Ok Derek fine. One of the main reasons that I left is because we drank way too much after Declan's lacrosse game and we shouldn't have slept together but we did. Then two weeks later you tell me about Van and then I miscarry. You and JJ were the only people I told about Savannah. Derek you knew that she was the only woman that I had ever been with and that I fell in love with her before she broke my heart. Why would you throw that in my face? You hurt me Derek more than once and you know that was worse than how you acted with Doyle. GO TO HELL DEREK!" she screamed before storming out the room. She cried all the way to her car and all the way home. She got into bed and cried herself to sleep. Steve came home and nearly broke down in tears himself at the sight of his fiancée balled up in bed with dried tear tracks. He didn't want to wake her so he quietly took a shower and got in bed behind and gathered her in his arms. The next morning Steve woke up to an empty bed. He went downstairs and also found it empty.

Just then, Emily came through the patio door and looked as if she'd just ran a marathon. "Good morning"; she looked in his direction and muttered a quiet 'hi'. "Em we have to talk. I don't blame you for not telling me about your dad. I don't blame your reaction. Baby I just want you to tell me what made you run off yesterday. Baby we agreed no secrets and no lies. Just talk to me Emily, I'm begging you." Emily scoffed and looked at Steve with fire in her eyes. "No secrets, no lies are you kidding me? You didn't feel the need to tell me that you knew Joe White? That he was you mentor? That he was your trainer and like a second father to you? You didn't feel the need to tell me any of that? My father walked out on me to 'watch over' you. He abandoned me when I needed him the most for you. How am I supposed to feel about that?" Emily could barely talk through her tears. Steve tried to wrapped her in a hug but she recoiled violently. "I was seven when he walked out of my life. He promised me that he would come back and never did. My stepfather raped me for three years. I called my dad and he told me that whatever I had to say wasn't important enough for his attention. I needed him and he -he-he-he wasn't there because he was there for you." Emily fell into a puddle of tears on the kitchen floor. In that moment, Steve could care less that she was pissed at him and just held her never letting go. After three hours of crying, they were asleep on the kitchen floor with Emily still in Steve's arms. His phone rang and he ignored it. The ringing left Emily in a half-awake state mumbling, "Morgan just stop I'm happy. Just go away." Steve was instantly alert and he shifted. Emily was now fully awake and looking into the pissed off expression on his face. "Baby what's wrong?" "Emily who is Morgan?" Steve's phone started ringing again. "It's probably a case. Just go Steve. It's okay. We'll talk later." Steve nodded and begrudgingly went to work making sure he remembered to find out who this Morgan guy was.

"What's wrong boss?" Kono asked Steve while keeping her eyes on the road. "Has Emily ever mentioned somebody named Morgan to you?" "Bossss" "Kono seriously I can't lose Emily. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me and we're planning our future and—" "Boss! Boss! Morgan is her old partner from the FBI. They had a one-night stand and he started dating her ex. He hurt her and made her unhappy so she left." "Her ex? Emily's not gay." "It was a one-time thing with a woman. Her first and only female love. Steve you have nothing to worry about, she is madly and completely in love with you." "Kono what does he look like?" Kono rolled her eyes and laughed.

Emily had just arrived to pick up Grace and Sami for a sleepover as promised when she got a feeling that she was being followed. She got out her phone and texted Jerry 'Area 51'. She tried to scream as she was grabbed from behind but couldn't; she kept fighting but it seemed as if it were an army trying to get her. The last thing she remembered before everything went black was a call to her phone from an unknown number.


	10. Chapter 10

Jerry looked at his buzzing cellphone and read the text from Emily before quickly falling into a panic. He ran as fast as he could towards the group and breathlessly breathed out "Trace Emily's phone right now." Steve's head whipped around at the mention of his fiancé's name "Why do we need to track Emily's phone? She's picking up the girls." Jerry caught his breath before laying his phone on the table with the open text that she sent him not even 30 mins ago. Danny came out of his office, "Grace just called me and said that Emily was a no-show but that her car was outside the gymnastics studio. Tran hasn't heard from her since she came over to check on Roman." Steve felt his heart drop and begin frantically calling Emily. Kono typed furiously trying to track her cell; "Boss! Her phone is at a warehouse on Hunt Street. Steve stormed over to the weapons cage. "Guys we don't know what we're looking at so everybody wear a vest. Kono you and I are going to the warehouse. Chin, Danny, Grover since Grace said that her car is outside the gym, you guys go check it out." The team dispersed to the respective destinations.

Emily's head was pounding and her body felt like it was on fire. "Well hello there sleeping beauty." came a voice from the shadows. She tried to move and felt something digging into her skin. She looked down to see each of her legs and hands tied to a metal chair with barbed wire. She couldn't open her mouth because of the tape. She tried to lift her head but she was so weak and dizzy and she thought that she sure enough had a concussion. "I don't want to hurt you. Frankly, this has nothing to do with you but desperate times call for desperate measures. I want answers from someone and you seem to be the only thing that matters in this person's life. Stay calm and I'll make this as painless as possible." The dark figure ripped the tape off her mouth and she spit in his face. He wiped his face and drew his fist back and it collided viciously with her face. He hit her like that 4 more times and she thought for sure something was broken in her face. He walked behind her and wrapped a bike chain around her neck and squeezed. Every time she tried to breathe, the barbed wire went deeper in her body and she starting seeing stars. She somewhat registered the phone ringing and she was thankful when he let go. She gasped for air and gagged and coughed violently. She had blood pouring out of her nose, mouth, and cheek from the punches to her face. Her attacker had a Scottish accent but he spoke French fluidly. She heard her attacker talk to the mystery caller and give them a location, probably where she was being held. Something pissed him off and he charged back at her with a machete and rammed in through her back and it came out her right shoulder. She gave out an ear piercing scream and her attacker seemed satisfied before hanging up the phone and throwing it across the room. She could barely breathe through the pain; her attacker leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I told you this had nothing to do with you but I had to make a point. It's not personal just business trust me." She just prayed that either Steve would save her or that she'd die quickly.

At the gym, Danny called CSU after finding a rather large pool of blood by Emily's car and her engagement ring underneath the driver's ajar door. He was hopeful that it wasn't hers and that she was okay. He had grown rather fond of the woman since she'd been in Hawaii and he knew she was Steve's whole world. She became Ohana and a great role model for his daughter. Grover took the girls home and Danny made a call to Steve that broke his heart and made his stomach churn at the same time. At the warehouse Steve found Emily's phone with a note attached that said 'Nothing personal, just business.' Steve's anger darkened and after the call from Danny he felt his entire world caving in all at once. "Boss she could still be alive" Kono tried to reassure him unsuccessfully.

They got back to the palace and Charlie from the crime lab Skyped them. "Guys I have good news the blood isn't Emily's" "That was fast", Chin chimed in. Charlie continued "The pool of blood by her car is from 5 different males that are not related. I don't have any hits yet but her ring had four of those same samples on it. There was also a partial shoe impression on a high heel that had the 5th sample on it. I'll let you guys know if I get any hits." They all let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. Grover piped up, "She's a fighter. She took down five guys and by the amount of blood, it's possible she killed them and someone else got rid of the body. We all know she wouldn't take off her ring for anything in the world, so she left it as a breadcrumb. She's still alive and still fighting." Steve could barely think about anything but seeing her face again but said, "The dump on her phone showed three calls from a Derek Morgan and one call from an unknown number 3 minutes after she texted Jerry." "Boss before you ask, Derek Morgan boarded a flight from here to D.C. three hours before those calls. He was calling her from the air phone and he's been confirmed as still being on the plane that is now flying over Kansas. The last voicemail he left her basically said that he would let her live her life and be happy and not bother her again." Steve didn't seem convinced but let it go. Just then the computer chimed and the trace on the unknown number came back to Joe White. "I'm gonna kill him", was the only thing Steve spat out before tracing Joe's phone.

Through her half-conscious state Emily heard grunting and turned her head in the direction of the noise. She was clammy, dizzy, and could barely see through the swelling of her face but nonetheless forced her eyes open. She saw Joe being beat in a corner. "Stop, just stop." She whispered not realizing just how drained and helpless she really was. The beating stopped and she heard the best sound ever. 'FIVE-0' just before the door downstairs burst open. She started screaming but was hit so hard she nearly blacked out. Her attacker wasn't even shaken and that worried her. Her whispered to her that the place was rigged to blow and she felt tears sting her eyes. He pulled her hair back roughly and squeezed her lips together before sealing them with glue and wheeling her into another room. She heard gunshots from a lower floor and knew that she had to figure something out. Joe was slumped over barely conscious in front of her so she tried to get one of her hand free. The yanked her hand free out of desperation and saw so much blood. She ignored the pain her shoulder and now entire right arm and tried to separate her arms. Joe started to move and when he looked at her she motioned towards the door. She ripped her lips free with a scream and screamed at Five-0 that the place was rigged. The door burst open and all she could process was the bullet ripping through her shoulder and grazing her neck. The force sent her falling back onto the hard ground. Joe was screaming with tears in his eyes before he got shot too.

Everything was so dark and she couldn't open her eyes no matter how hard she tried. Then she felt hands, those hands she'd know anywhere, putting pressure on her shoulder. Those were the hands that caressed every inch of her body. Those hands gripped her when he was teaching her how to fish. Those hands held her close and made her feel safe. Those hands would hold their future children. She forced her eyes open and saw Steve kneeled over her openly crying while trying to get the bleeding to stop. She tried to breathe but then everything went black. She started coughing up blood and shaking uncontrollably. The paramedics had to pry Steve off of her. He still held her hand; she felt it. He was giving her the strength she desperately tried to find. Steve was hyperventilating. He couldn't lose the most important thing to him. He kicked himself for not being able to protect her. The waiting killed all of them but it killed Steve the most. Out the corner of his eye he saw Tran come into the waiting room with the baby, Grace, Renee, and Sami. She saw all of Five-0 with blood stained clothes and dissolved into tears. At that moment the doctor came into the waiting room.

"Emily Prentiss?" The entire waiting stood up but Steve walked forward on shaky legs and stammered out "I-I'm her fiancé." "She suffered a rather large stab wound to her right shoulder that caused a lot of blood loss. There was a small cut in the vain of her wrist but we repaired it with no problem. She was also shot in the same shoulder but the bullet grazed her jugular. We too repaired that injury but that's not my major concern. We have to go in to fix the nerves in her shoulder to repair the damage. Sir I need your permission that if things go bad, we can perform an emergency C-section to get the baby out?" Steve stood dumbfounded for what seemed like an eternity "Baby?" "Oh I'm sorry you didn't know. Your fiancé is about 24 weeks along which put her at 6 months along give or take. It is entirely possible to miss because she isn't visibly showing which is also a normal thing." Steve whispered out loud "Pregnant? Will the baby make it if you do the C-section?" "Sir I honestly cannot say because your fiancé probably hasn't had any prenatal care. We do have the best NICU on the island." "Save them both." The doctor disappeared back towards the restricted part of the ER.

Steve walked off in need of space and found himself outside a window looking out at the city. He saw Danny's reflection as he walked up. "How could I not know she was pregnant. She couldn't have known because we talk about having children all the time and she never mentioned knowing that she was pregnant. What if she dies? I don't want to raise our child by myself. I need Emily in my life. What if they both die? What if—" Steve was openly crying and all Danny could do was try to comfort him. Danny knew that if he ever lost Tran, Grace, or Roman that his life would be over. Danny found his voice and said "You've got the toughest woman in the world. She's not going anywhere and the both of you will see your mini-SEAL grow up. All of your kids will terrorize me so trust me Emily's not gonna miss out on those laughs." Steve laughed through watery eyes. Chin, Kono, Adam, Jerry, Max, and Grover all came over to Steve and Danny and said something along the same lines. 7 hours later the group was informed that both Emily and their baby survived the surgery and were in the ICU. The doctor informed them that Emily was not on pain medication so her body would keep her out of it as long as possible. Steve was by her side every day and rarely left. He read to their son every day and rubbed her belly constantly. By week 2 her belly started to poke out and their son kicked all time and it was the best thing Steve ever felt.

*1 month later*

Emily felt something hitting her hard in the stomach. She moaned out of discomfort and Steve's eyes lit up like Christmas day finally seeing her awake. It took her a minute to adjust to the harsh light and she opened her eyes and let stray tears fall when she saw Steve staring back at her. The facial hair he was sporting told her that he hadn't been shaving. She smiled still looking in his eyes before asking in a hoarse voice "How?" He kissed her cheek then her nose and finally her lips before answering, "I heard you and Joe scream and then we found you." He closed his eyes to keep his tears at bay. "You been playing Sleeping beauty for a month and a half." Emily felt horrible that she away from Steve for so long and tried to hold back her tears. "Baby please stop hitting me in the stomach." She said through closed eyes. He laughed and put his hand on her slightly swollen belly before saying "She's talking to you champ". Emily's eyes flew open and she looked down at her stomach and started to openly cry "How?" Steve was now crying to, "The doctors found out that you were 6 months pregnant. The both of you survived surgery and you've been resting while he decided that he needed more room." "He?" was all she was able to croak out. "Yes he. I've been thinking that we could name him Wolf." She gave Steve a brilliant smile, "Wolf Daniel McGarrett. Our strong son." Four days later she was released from the hospital with strict instructions to be on bed rest until she delivered. She didn't need physical therapy because a lot of the damage repaired itself when she was still out of it. Their friends all collaborated on baby proofing their house as well as building and finishing their nursery. Her old team flew out for Thanksgiving claiming that they had a consult. She believed that PG did one of her things again not that she minded. Everyone came but Morgan and she was thankful for that. At Thanksgiving dinner, the couple announced their son's name and Danny look flabbergasted but happy nonetheless. Roman was crawling now and completely obsessed with her still small belly. She wasn't due until a few days after Christmas and looked forward to celebrating that holiday too. She and Steve repaired things with Joe but still were not ready to let him back into their lives. He and her mother were giving their marriage another try and she was happy for them but needed time to allow them into her son's life. Emily and Mary had become extremely close after the couple got engaged and even more so after finding out that she was pregnant.

On Christmas Eve, Emily walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around her fiancé. She kissed in between his shoulder blades and stood on her tiptoes as her kisses trailed up his neck. He placed the homemade pizza dough in the refrigerator and turned back to the love of his life. She definitely had the pregnancy glow and he loved seeing her so happy. He kissed her sweetly but groaned when she turned it into something more. He let her tongue explore his mouth and felt her hands drift into his underwear to wrap around his cock. He broke the kiss "Baby you are a week from your due date. You are way too close for us to do this. We've had plenty of fun but I don't want to hurt you." She pouted at him and countered "I'm only a day away from Christmas. Can't I open my present early for being such a good girl? You won't hurt me and I really want you baby." "Em-"she kissed him again and he gave in. He could never say no to her and she knew it. He lifted her onto the kitchen counter and took her shirt off. Her breasts were so perfect even more now because they were nearly two sizes bigger and full of milk. He took one of her nipples in his mouth and she moaned loudly. He focused his attention on her nipples and glanced down seeing how wet his briefs were that she wore. Seeing her so wet turned him on even more and he lifted her to pull the briefs off. She was dripping and he quickly attached his mouth to her clit. He alternated between sucking slowly and frantically and he felt her hand on his head pushing him further into her sweet nectar. He sucked relentlessly while working two fingers inside her pussy. He felt her toes curl and her tight channel started contracting around his fingers. She exploded in his mouth and he removed his fingers to drink every last drop of what she had to offer.

He was hard as steel and straining against his pajama pants. He stripped down and moved in between her open legs. She was glistening and was so ready for him. He started entering her inch by inch but couldn't take his eyes off of her perfectly rounded stomach. He took pride in knowing that he knocked her up. He wanted her pregnant with a village of his children before he died. When he was buried to the hilt, he withdrew and slammed back in. He was careful to never push all the way back in but enough to scratch that itch of hers. They found a fast and frantic rhythm and she was shaking and clinging to him for dear life. The both came and tried to catch their breath before Emily said "Baby-". Steve pulled away right before her water broke right there all over the both of them and onto the floor. Emily looked up and said "Baby coming now." The couple had been in the birthday suite for 19 hours. Steve held her hand through every contraction and kissed her sweaty forehead. He fed her ice chips and massaged that perfect spot in her lower back. JJ and Penelope managed to get away and were in and out of her birthing suite helping Steve and talking about all the baby things they bought. Tran was holding down the fort at work as was Danny. Steve felt the grip on his hand get tighter; it was the tightest it had ever been and he told JJ to go get the doctor. After an hour of pushing Wolf Daniel McGarrett was born on Christmas Day at 8:13 p.m. Steve and Emily were completely love-struck by their son. He was 7lbs 9oz. and was the picture of perfection. He was passed around to everyone all their friends and family. Emily spoke up saying, "Since we live here, it's important to us that Wolf has a set of Hawaii and D.C. godparents. So Tran and JJ we want you to be his godmothers. Chin and Rossi we want you to be his godfathers. Relax Danny, you're already uncle and he's named after you."

*6 months later*

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy birthday daddy." Emily sat on the carpet with her now crawling 6-month old son. Wolf looked at his daddy and grinned showing off his two teeth. Steve blew out his candles and kissed his wife and son. The couple got married on St. Patrick's Day at Mary's bequest. She wanted to plan their wedding on Cupid's Day but the couple thought Valentine's Day was too cheesy. The holiday they married on was Steve and his dad's favorite for some odd reason and Emily didn't mind one bit. She refused to wear white and got married in a form fitting gold ballroom dressed while her bridal party wore white. Her long wavy hair was bone straight and cascading down her back. Steve wore an all- white suit with a gold bow-tie. Wolf was seated in Deb's lap, Steve and Mary's aunt.

Steve didn't think his life could get more perfect. After he put Wolf to bed for the night, his phone rang and he groaned hoping that it wasn't a case. He sat down on the bed while Emily was reading over case files for Interpol. "Catherine?" Emily's ears perked up at the name but she showed no reaction. Once Steve's conversation ended he exhaled loudly earning her attention. "You ok?" "Catherine seems to think that someone she came across while she was in the service had resurfaced and she wants my help." "Go." "What?" "Sweetie I'm not telling you to go because she was someone that you were in love with once before. I'm telling you to go because it's who you are and I'm not going to ask you to change who you are." "Baby I do want to help her but what about us? We're married, we have Wolf, we both have our jobs, and we-" "We aren't going anywhere. Steve you and I are good. Wolf and I will still be here. I know you Steve and she's still your friend and you help friends out. Just go and come back to us." Steve looked into her eyes before lifting her up and kissing her like his life depended on it. "I love you Em." "I love you more." When Steve left the room she had tears in her eyes but knew it was the right thing to do. He kissed his son over and over and left for the airport. Since the wedding, Mary came back to Hawaii for good with Joan and moved in next door. He sent her a text telling her what was going on and she responded that she'd check on Emily.

Cairo, Egypt

Steve had been in Cairo with Catherine for nearly a week. Everyday away from his family was a punch to the gut. This was new territory, actually having someone to come home to. He wasn't used to loving someone so much that an hour away felt like a week. They were sleeping for the night in a bunker. It was small but he'd been in smaller so it didn't bother him. His second day here Catherine tried to kiss him but a phone call interrupted it. He would always care about Catherine, but he loved his wife more than life itself.

"She must be pretty special. I'm sorry for trying to kiss you Steve. I didn't know you were seeing someone. We should be done soon so you can get back to her." "Them" Steve corrected her. "I need to get home to them. I need to get home to my wife and child. Catherine you walked away from me so please don't try and put it on me. I will always care about you as a friend but I absolutely love my wife with everything in me." She nodded her acceptance of her newfound knowledge and bowed her head. She couldn't be mad. She didn't want kids or to settle down and that alone would have broken her and Steve up. She was truly happy for him and grateful that he'd help her out.

"She's pregnant and doesn't think that I know it. I can hear it in her voice." Steve broke the silence with a laugh. The plane ride for the two back to Europe was long and uncomfortable for the most part. Catherine shifted in her seat, "How can you tell she's pregnant from her voice?" she asked with a smirk. Steve was relieved that the air was light between the two of them. "Before I left, we were all celebrating my birthday and she was glowing. Her cheeks were rosy but not that much more than they usually are. Her smile was brighter than it already was. Her hair was shinier and she had a lot of energy. She was exactly like that the first time but neither of us really noticed it. Her voice is shaky but very happy. I can tell that when she pauses she's biting her lip which is something she does when she's nervous." Catherine smiled brightly at Steve happy that her friend found the happiness that he deserved, the happiness that she couldn't give him. "She's a lucky woman to have such an attentive husband. Your first child? Boy or girl?" Steve reclined in his seat and smiled "I'm the lucky one. We have a son, Wolf."

Emily couldn't wait until Steve got back home. She found out she was pregnant the day before his birthday and she couldn't wait to tell him. She thought that they were crazy to have two under two. She heard the doorbell ring and ran to answer it before it woke Wolf up. She swung the door open "Mother? What are you doing here?"


	11. Chapter 11

Not completely sure what direction I want to take this story?

Should there be more smut or more love scenes?

More drama or more twists and turns?

What would you like to see happen?

Should I keep going or just end it with a short chapter?


	12. Chapter 12

"Emily sweetheart I need to talk to you." Emily slowly stepped aside and let her mother enter her home. "Where's the baby?" she asked looking around. Emily rolled her eyes before saying "Wolf, my son and your grandson, is taking a nap. I may not let you see him but he's still your grandchild and he knows who you are." Ambassador Prentiss pursed her lips and said "Emily what happened to you when you were taken was my fault. The man that came after you is your half-brother." Emily looked at her with wide eyes. Her mother could see the fury in them and she knew that at any moment her daughter would explode. Emily took deep breaths and tried to calm down and not wake Wolf but she couldn't help it and blurted out "Are you fucking kidding me? Your son tried to kill me for no reason and nearly killed my son? Why didn't you say something you cold evil bitch? ANSWER ME ELIZABETH!" Elizabeth Prentiss was not a woman who cried openly but she felt stray tears fall. She couldn't blame Emily for being pissed off at her. This was something she should've handled years ago. How could she tell Emily that this wasn't even her biggest secret? How could she tell Emily that she cheated on Joe with David Rossi? She and Joe talked for hours the night before about how to approach this topic with Emily. Elizabeth wanted to avoid it at all costs but Joe told her to stop the lies.

Both women's attention was diverted to the baby monitor on the edge of the table. Elizabeth stood up abruptly and said, "I'll let you go get Wolf. I can come back at a later date or not. You can decide." Emily blew out a breath before turning around, "Mom I just need time to process all this. I'll reach out when I'm ready." Emily went upstairs to her crying son and lifted him out of his crib. She got Wolf settled again and laid him back down. She went downstairs to grab her phone when she heard the patio door open. She looked up through tears to see the one she wanted and catapulted herself into Steve's arms. Steve stood shocked holding Emily close to his chest in confusion. He planned on coming through the patio to surprise her and not wake Wolf who he knew for a fact was sleeping. All he could do was hold her and be glad for the fact that he was finally home to his family. She finally stopped crying and looked up at him laughing, "Looks like you married a crybaby". He carried her to the couch but she jumped off his lap quickly. He looked utterly surprised and couldn't get a word out before she said, "Relax, go eat something and I'll run us a bath. Wolf will be down for another hour or two," she said with a wink. Steve laughed to himself and went to put his bag in the laundry room. 'I wonder when she'll tell me she's pregnant? Is it going to be a boy or girl? Maybe it's twins? How are we going to tell Wolf?' he thought to himself before heading upstairs. When he reached their bathroom, he stopped walking abruptly. She was already in the tub waiting for him. He stripped as quickly as he could and walked over to the tub.

"Ah ah, in front of me," Emily said pointing to where she wanted Steve to sit. He did as he was told and couldn't help the moan that escaped him as she started massaging the muscles of his lower back. He didn't realize how tense and tight his body really was, but of course his amazing wife did. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back against her shoulder. She continued working the muscles of his back and slowly moved her hands up to his shoulders while kissing every piece of his back that was above the water. She slowly kissed in between his shoulder blades and up his neck until she was in his ear "You want to talk about it?" Steve's body involuntarily shuddered at the silkiness of her voice. She continued, "You're tense and we both know that it's because there's something bothering you. Whatever it is good or bad you know I won't judge you." Steve turned his head to kiss the hand that was resting on his right shoulder. "I'm not ready to talk about it right now but I will talk to you I promise." Emily was satisfied with his answer for now. She would never push him; that's how the two of them worked. He tugged at her wrists and knew that Steve was trying to get the two of them to switch places, so she complied. When she was seated comfortably in between Steve's legs, she practically disappeared between Steve and the bubbles. Steve mimicked her massage and smirked as she moaned not so innocently. "Baby I have something to tell you." Steve smiled behind her as he kissed the top of her head, "Oh yeah." "I'm-; Emily paused mid-sentence when Steve's hands rested on her stomach. She turned around quickly "How'd you know?" Emily asked sporting a megawatt smile. "That's my secret. The more important thing right now is acknowledging the fact that we're going to have two under two." Emily laughed and settled back against her husband's perfect chest. Steve started to kiss behind Emily's ear and gently bit her earlobe. She moaned out loud and turned in his arms. She straddled his lap and smiled against his lips when she felt just how much he wanted her. "Do you have any idea how much I missed you Em?" Steve rubbed his hands sensually up and down Emily's legs and started to nibble on her neck. In that moment, the baby monitor let both parents know that their oldest was definitely awake. Steve kissed her one last time and said, "I'll go. I've been missing him like crazy anyways." Emily watched as her husband walked out of their master bedroom. She let the water out the tub shaking her head wondering how she got so lucky. She wrapped a towel around her body walking into the closet to change into a sports bra and yoga shorts. Emily walked out of her bedroom and smiled at the sight. Her two boys were laid out in the bed watching a hockey game. 'I love our son but I wonder what he would be like with our daughter. Will she look like him or me?' "Em?" She snapped out of her daze to look down at her baby boy who was reaching for her. She laid down in the bed and let her son attack her face with wet kisses.

Steve woke up to the sound of the doorbell ringing. He hadn't realized that he, Emily, and Wolf all fell asleep. Steve wiped the sleep from his eyes and went to answer the door before it woke his bedmates up. Steve opened the door to an envelope lying on the doormat. He immediately looked around suspiciously and picked up the envelope. Steve walked backed into the house and looked at the envelope in his hands. Just as he was about to open it, he heard shuffling upstairs and figured it was Emily. The last thing that he wanted to do was stress her out especially when he didn't know what it was. His life was perfect right now and the last thing he wanted to do was ruin a good thing. Emily came downstairs with a happy babbling Wolf on her hip. "Baby who was at the door?"

"Wrong house." Emily looked at her husband in suspicion but let it go for now. One thing was for sure: she was tired of everybody's damn secrets.


	13. Chapter 13

Steve toyed with the envelope in his hands trying to decide if he actually wanted to open it. He knew in Emily's body language that she was pissed with him. She was tense when he held her and she wasn't in the mood for sex which wasn't like her. She barely talked to him before he left for work. He knew she was pissed but she was also holding something back from him too. Steve looked up as Grover walked into his office. "McGarrett be straight with me. What the hell is bothering you? Did something happen on your trip out the country?" Steve let out a deep breath. "When I came back home everything was fine. Last night someone knocked on my door and left this envelope and I don't know what it is but I want to." "A random envelope? Did you tell Emily?" Steve shook his head before standing up and turning his back to Grover. "I can't tell her about it if I don't know what it is. I don't want to stress her out if it's nothing." "If it's nothing!" Grover was starting to get upset and also stood up. "Man I will tell you from experience; don't keep things from your wife. Emily can handle whatever it is and you know that! A random envelope is delivered to your front door the day you get home and you don't find that strange? What if you weren't home? What if it went straight to Emily?" Steve whipped around with fury in his eyes "I know that Grover. I won't tell her because she's already hiding something from me. I just can't stress her out right now." Grover just shook his head and walked out if Steve's office.

Finally, Steve couldn't take it anymore and opened the envelope. The note inside said 'I've always been watching, the key is if you've been watching enough to notice.' There was a stack of photos and they were all primarily all of his wife. These flipped through the stack and they all seemed to be Emily from childhood to nearly present-day. Somebody had been following Emily for years. Steve knew that he had to get to the bottom of this before he brought any of this to Emily.

Emily walked into work feeling sluggish. She knew it was the pregnancy but also chalked it up to feeling guilty about not telling Steve about the conversation she had with her mother. She was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that she had a half-brother and that he tried to kill her. If he was her half- brother then who was his father? It obviously wasn't Joe and he sounded Scottish. Why did he hate her so much and why did he have to nearly kill her to get their attention? There were just too many questions and she needed answers from her mother immediately. She also needed to know what the hell was going on with Steve. He was being so secretive about his trip and the random person that showed up at their house. Did something happen between him and Catherine? Did he sleep with her? Was it her who showed up at the house? Why did he lie to her face when she asked who it was? Was he planning on leaving her and the kids? All the questions going through her mind made tears well up in her eyes. She didn't even try to stop them from falling and didn't notice Carla and Tran until they were standing in front of her desk looking at her with shimmering eyes. Emily didn't want anybody's pity and stopped them from saying anything when she abruptly said, "Wolf and I have a doctor's appointment. I'll be back as soon as I can but call me if you need me. "

Steve flipped through the photos and got more and more angry with each new one. The photos were a mix of happy moments, sadness and death, and even sexual. They weren't dated but Steve new that someone was giving him first hand insight to everything his wife went through. There wasn't a new case for Five-0 so the entire office was practically slinking around. Steve was bogged down into his office trying to sort through and make sense of the photos. Emily texted him that she was on her way up and he scrambled to hid all the pictures in his desk drawer before she walked in. Emily walked into Steve's office and walked right up to him. Without saying a word, she walked around Steve's desk and stood in between his legs before kissing him softly on the lips. Steve savored the kiss feeling like he hadn't received one in years. "I got my ultrasound today. We are further along than I thought. I'm four months along and I'll probably start showing pretty soon. All Wolf would do is point to my stomach and smile. So Commander McGarrett, you ready for Round two with another baby?" She gave Steve the brightest smile that was too contagious to not return. He grabbed her around the waist and looked deep into her eyes, "As long as I'm with you I'm ready for anything." Emily rolled her eyes and backed out of his embrace. "So you gonna tell me who was at the door?" Steve exhaled loudly and regretted it immediately when he saw the fire in his eyes. "Dammit Steve! What are you hiding from me? What aren't you telling me? Is this about Catherine? No secrets no lies remember?", she screamed at the top of her lungs. Steve whipped around with fury that matched hers with no problem. "No secrets no lies? Something is eating at you and you don't trust me enough to tell me what it is. I came back and you were crying and didn't even bother to tell me why. Don't tell me that we have no secrets and no lies because you are still lying to me?" Emily willed herself to calm down and fired back quickly, "My mother came by. That's my secret. She told me that my kidnapper was my half-brother. She never told me who his father was. THAT'S MY FUCKING SECRET STEVE! I didn't tell you because you don't think before you act!" Steve felt awful and reached out to her but she pulled back and turned away from Steve. "Em i-" "No! keep your damn secrets Steve. Just stay away from me. I don't even know who you are anymore. Oh by the way, I saw the picture of me when I was 4 under your desk. I don't want to know where you got it from or why you have it. Go stay in a hotel, we'll figure out Wolf." "Emily are saying that you want a divorce?" Emily felt tears well in her eyes but held them back before croaking out, "I don't know what I want. I don't even know if I want you or this marriage anymore. I need time to think without you around." She turned around and walked out and Steve felt his world caving in once again. How could he let his pregnant wife walk out of his life. Steve made up in his mind that he wouldn't give up the woman he loved without a fight.

"It's time to find out the truth about these pictures." Steve said out loud before exiting his office.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey guys I need your help with something." Steve said out loud to the rest of his team. Eager to be actually doing work, they all nearly sprinted in front of the large computer. "Ok guys this envelope was delivered to my house last night. When I got to the door the person was gone. Inside was a note and a thick stack of photos. They are all of Emily throughout her life and range from innocent to nearly pornographic. I have already taken those photos out and will allow only Kono to see them to protect her privacy. I need to know who sent these to my house and why." Everyone shook their heads in agreement. Danny spoke up after reading the note, "Why now? Why deliver these pictures to you now? Is there some other factor at play? Just why right this second?" "I honestly don't know. I just got back yesterday and was only home for hours before this showed up." Chin spoke up asking, "Is it possible that this has something to do with Emily's kidnapping over a year ago? We never caught the guy and she and Joe were only able to give us the bare minimum in details." Steve replied, "Emily's mom came by when I was out of town and told her that her captor was her half-brother. She didn't tell Emily who his father was but it was obvious that it wasn't Joe." They all let out a collective breath and Kono asked, "Those sexual pictures of Emily, was she posed or unaware? Also, does she know about all of this? Is she up for talking?" "Honestly, Kono Emily and I aren't speaking right now. I kept this from her and it drove her over the edge. She's contemplating separation or maybe even divorce. I can't lose my wife and if figuring all this out keeps me from doing that then it's exactly what I'll do."

Emily's nausea started up again the second she got back to the office. Between balancing the urge to throw up and swallowing down her sadness with Steve, she was barely making it through the rest of the day. She looked at the picture on her desk of her wedding day and starts thinking if practically walking out on Steve was the right thing to do. She knew that she loved him with all her heart but they don't hide things from each other. They have always been straightforward with one another and called each other on their bullshit. She told him what she'd been keeping to herself, yet he still hadn't told her anything. ' _Why did he have a picture of me at 4?'_ She had never seen that picture before and didn't understand why Steve would have it in the first place. The profiler in her never died even after she left the BAU which is why she knew that Steve was hiding more. She knew that he had things taped to the wall and took them down in a hurry. She knew that he'd stuffed something in his desk because the drawer was sticking out slightly and she felt the pressure from it on her ass when she was leaned on it. Steve's body language when she asked about Catherine let her know that something did in fact happen and it infuriated her because a tiny part of her has always felt like his rebound from Catherine.

Emily spent the next five hours catching up on paperwork and surprisingly she finished faster than she thought she would. Her computer dinged and she finally looked up for the first time in a while and saw that she had an email. "Unbelievable." She muttered as she read the email from BAU Section Chief Matt Cruz. He wanted her to fly to Quantico to help consult on a few cases. These consults could take days. She didn't want to be away from her son for that long but she also didn't want to put him on a plane because she didn't feel that he was old enough to be around that many airborne germs. She wracked her brain before replying that she needed a day and then she'd give her answer.

****Back at Quantico****

"I am so mad at her. How could she do that to my baby boy. It's obvious that he loves her and she just moves on like he's nothing. I tried to be accepting of her marriage but she would've had the cutest mocha babies with my chocolate god and still would've been here with our family." JJ stopped walking abruptly with Blake and whipped around and bit out with anger, "Do you hear yourself Penelope? She broke his heart? You ever stop to think that maybe it was done to her? Mocha babies, are you saying that you don't accept her son or her husband because you're only thinking of the babies she would've had with Derek? Do you have any idea how selfish you sound? NEWSFLASH PENELOPE DEREK AND EMILY ARE THE POSTER KIDS FOR CHILDHOOD BAGGAGE! Do you think for a second that they would've worked out long-term with the way he treated her after Doyle? He was the worst in how he talked to her and made her feel more ashamed than she already did-" Penelope had enough and cut JJ off "Yeah you know these things because you and Emily are like 'sisters'. What am I chopped liver? Do I not matter? Do-" "Garcia stop. You are Henry's godmother not Emily. My relationship with the two of you is different and I don't think that there's anything wrong with that. The closeness that I have with Emily is the same in the closeness you have with Morgan. You know what I think we just need to stay away from each other right now." With that, JJ stormed off leaving a steaming Garcia and a very confused and uncomfortable Blake.

Emily decided that she'd go once she figured out childcare with Steve. She called Mary and asked if she'd keep Wolf because she didn't want to take him out of his routine. She agreed with some apprehension asking her if everything was okay with her and Steve. She danced around the answer and instead repeatedly told her that she wanted to check in with her son as much as possible. She told Cruz that she'd be there by 2pm the next day. She texted Steve that she was leaving town on business omitting the fact that she'd be in the same room with her old team. She drove home to get her go-bag and headed to the airport.

 _Text from JJ: Drama alert. Morgan told everybody that you broke his heart and passed him up for Steve. Pen and I got into a heated argument so it'll be tense. If I were you I'd just say forget it and send somebody else from your office._

Emily was already in the air and wouldn't be checking her phone until she landed. She had no idea as to what she was about to walk into.

 _ **Sorry for the big delays in updates. I have so many ideas in my head for this story so it's hard to pick one out and go with it. Feel free to leave reviews and even story requests. I may love McEm hardcore but I'm willing to write other stories with different characters. Just ask and I will try my best to give you a story to enjoy.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**BAU**

"Were you able to warn Emily?" Blake asked as her and JJ were going through files of paperwork. " I sent her a text but she was already in the air and she'll be landing here in a couple of hours." "JJ how about we take a lunch break and go get her together." JJ looked at Blake out the corner of her eye causing Blake to snicker. "JJ somebody needs to be the buffer so we'll go together." The two took off for the airport. Reid saw them leave but was completely oblivious to all the drama not that anyone was surprised.

Emily got through the hustle and bustle of the people in the airport and rushed into JJ's waiting arms. They both started talking to each other at the same time but it came out as mumbles because their faces were buried into each other's shoulders. Blake smiled warmly before cutting in, "I think I heard an I miss you somewhere in that jumbled up mess of words." Both women broke apart laughing before Alex made another point, "You two really are like sisters." Emily grabbed her go-bag and the trio proceeded out the terminal headed for Quantico. "JJ how much drama is there because I don't have the energy for arguing. Between my separation anxiety and mood swings and morning sickness I just don't know if-" "Wait!" JJ exclaimed with wide eyes. "Emily you said mood swings and morning sickness. OMG you're pregnant! I'm so happy for you." Emily managed a weak smile before mumbling not so quietly, "Yeah nothing like being a single mother to two under two." Blake finally chimed in on the conversation, "You're a single parent? I thought you were married?" another quiet mutter of "Yeah you and me both"

"Blake stop the car." JJ said abruptly as Alex started to pull over to the side of the road. "Emily are you saying that you and Steve are getting a divorce after less than a year?" "JJ I don't know. I honestly don't. we tell each other everything and work through it and now I just don't know who he is anymore. First, he goes out the country to 'help' his ex, then he comes back and doesn't want to tell me what happened. I mean I'm not an idiot I knew by his body language that something was wrong and he refused to tell me. He just kept lying and keeping things to himself and then I go to his office after my ultrasound and there's a picture of me when I was a kid under his desk." Both women shook their heads while trying to make sense of this new information. "A picture of you as a kid? That's a random thing to have let alone to hide it under your desk." Emily sighed loudly, "That's the thing, I don't think it was random. The night before, the night Steve came back, there was someone at the door and Steve was quick to tell me that it was somebody at the wrong house. Maybe that picture of me was given to him by somebody. I don't know I have to stop thinking about this because it just stresses me out." Blake and JJ both held their tongues and the rest of the ride to the BAU was in silence.

***Five-0***

Steve huffed out in frustration once he found out that every photo was clean for prints or trace. The note made no since to him at all nor the way that it was delivered. He started to go through the pictures again for some explanation. She aged flawlessly and Steve could basically tell her age in each picture. He could just see how beautiful their daughter would be if that's what Emily would have next. "How could I be so damn stupid. She just wanted me to tell her the truth and I couldn't even do that. The last thing that I want to do is get a divorce while we juggle two kids." "Hold up, you have another baby on the way?" Danny interrupted what Steve thought was his empty office. "You mind knocking?" "Answer the question please. You have another baby on the way. Okay I'll take the scowl you're sporting as a yes. A divorce? Here I am ridiculously about to ask you for marriage advice because that may be the next step for Tran and I but, wait this is irrelevant, why would you two lovebirds be getting a divorce?"

*Ping*

Both men turned around at the sound of Steve's computer. "What is that?" "It's an email and …" "And what don't leave me in suspense Steven?" "It's another picture. It's a picture of my wife sleeping with another man."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Flashback**_

"That was a really good game Declan played. He dominated the game, I have to give it to the kid." Derek pointed out as the pair walked towards the parking lot. Emily couldn't hide the huge grin she had if she tried. "Yeah he's pumped to celebrate and will probably be out for a while until he goes back to Tom's." Emily pointed out as she reached for the driver side door of her car. "Emi-Prentiss?" Emily turned around at the sound of her name. "Nightcap?" Derek asked with a flirtatious smile. Against the little voice in her head, she obliged Morgan and the two went to a nearby bar. After about 10 drinks split between the pair, Emily's inhibitions were down and she became extremely flirty. Derek leaned in and kissed Emily on the cheek. He did it again but she turned her head and his lips connected with hers. She hesitated for a moment before caving in to his kisses. The two stumbled out of the bar into a cab and went to her place. "You have a pool table?" "Yes Morgan I have a pool table. Can we stop talking now?" He lifted her featherweight body up against the wall as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Bedroom?" "No, take me right here right now."

Derek pulled his clothes off as fast as he could while holding her up. He ripped Emily's blouse open and immediately took one of her nipples in his mouth through her satin bra. He was beyond happy that she wore a skirt which was a rare occurrence. He hiked her skirt up and cupped her mound through her dampened panties. He pushed her panties to the side and toyed with her wet slit. Emily snaked her hand down his body until she grabbed his length and started to expertly stroke him. His mouth became harsher on her nipples and one rough stroke made him bit down on her nipple and he heard her yelp. He moved her hand and lined himself up with her core. He pushed his entire length inside of Emily and gave her no time to adjust. Derek pondered slowing down but when she met his thrust for thrust, he couldn't stop. He felt Emily's nails clawing at his back and he felt himself losing control. She was so tight, she wouldn't stop moaning and begging him to be rougher, and he couldn't hold his release back any longer and came hard inside of Emily. When they finished, Emily went to shower and Morgan fixed his clothing before sitting down on the couch and then decided to leave. Emily came out of her bedroom and noticed that Derek was gone and she felt like she'd been punched in the gut. "So I was really just a quick fuck? Unbelievable." Three weeks later Emily found out that she was pregnant and that was the beginning of everything going downhill in her life.

 _**End of Flashback**_

"You must be Emily Prentiss? I'm Section Chief Matt Cruz." "Nice to meet you too." Emily and Cruz disappeared into his office for a while to go over cases one-on-one. That was the first thing she asked for after finding out about the impending drama. Emily was no fool she knew she had to at least speak to the team before she left later on. Her and Cruz working together proved to be efficient with no interruptions. She was excited to see Wolf again in person but she was also weary of seeing Steve again. Her and Cruz finished but she decided to go into the bullpen before she left. Reid was the first to see her and rushed over giving her an awkward but strong hug. Rossi was next but Emily could sense the apprehension in his hug but said nothing. Hotch was next and when she turned around to leave she ran directly into Derek. He attempted to hug her but she pulled away and brushed past him only to come face-to-face with Penelope. "Look Penelope I'm really not in the mood so if you're coming at me with attitude then just save it. You know I'm fine with you having a problem with me and my husband but where I draw the line is with my child." "Emily i-" "No I'm not done. I don't speak on your personal life and your decisions so why do it to me? I moved on from here and lived my life why is that a crime? By the way, I never broke Derek's heart. We had sex and he walked out like it was nothing. I got pregnant and I miscarried. End of story. So before you take sides and judge me why don't you ask Derek why he waited until he had knowledge that I was coming this way to tell all of you that I broke his heart and ran off with Steve." Garcia never got a chance to respond because all she could see was Emily's frame storming off into the elevator. She turned around fuming, "Derek Morgan you lied to me!"

 _**Iolani Palace, Five-0 Headquarters**_

"Okay this is how we're going to look at this situation. We are going to be rational people. You can do that, no wait you can't, but you can at least pretend-" "Rational? My wife is screwing somebody else. How in the hell am I supposed to be rational about that?" "Steve is it even a current picture? This could be a past lover or something?" "I don't know. I don't know Danny. Her left hand isn't visible but I figured out what her ex- partner looks like and it's probably him." "You can't be sure about that. Where is Emily right now?" "She said she was going out of town but didn't say where." "Steve buddy look-. Of course he walks out of the room while I'm still talking." Steve knew it was wrong but he needed to know. She never mentioned her old partner let alone the fact that they were close enough to sleep together. He started tracking her phone and all the noise he was making attracted everyone's attention. "She's in Quantico, Virginia. Does that answer your question Danny? I think it's pretty current because no one should have to lie about where they're going if it's just business."

Emily got back home and threw herself ungracefully down in the middle of her bed. She'd gotten back in the middle of the night and would just wait until the morning to get Wolf from Mary. Even though she had jetlag, her pregnancy definitely made her tired. She had a lot of time to think on the plane and decided that it was premature and she was overreacting with Steve. She decided that it would take time on her part, but she'd work for her marriage. Steve was fuming but he wanted and desperately needed to talk to her about all of this. He checked her flight itinerary, so he knew she was back. He tried to calm down but couldn't. 'How could she question my trust? She was cheating while she's pregnant with my child. She went there because we had a fight and she slept with him again.' His racing mind stopped abruptly when he pulled into their driveway. He used his key and disarmed the alarm when he opened the door. 'Thank God she hasn't changed the locks yet.' He nearly tripped over her luggage and grabbed it before heading upstairs. He walked into their room and stood motionless in the doorway.

She looked beautiful. Her hair had its natural wave and he could tell that it was getting thicker and longer as her pregnancy progressed. She had the glow even while she was asleep. Her belly was getting rounder and he could see a hint of it peeking out from the bottom of her shirt. He walked over quietly and removed her shoes and socks. He pulled her jeans and shirt off. He reached in the dresser and got out one of his shirts that she like to sleep in and put it on her after taking off her bra. He pulled the cover back and made sure she was tucked in nearly the same way he tucked in Wolf. He kissed her forehead and then her cheek and finally her lips. Her eyes opened when he kissed her and she kissed him back with all her might. She cupped his face and deepened the kiss probing her tongue in his mouth. Although he didn't want to pull away, he needed to breathe so he backed off slightly. "Emily we really have to talk. About everything." She looked up at him through sleepy eyes, "I know we do but right now I just want to sleep and we just want your arms around us. Can you do that for me waterboy?" "Yeah I can do that bookworm."


	17. Chapter 17

Steve started to stir in his sleep as the sun started to rise. His arms were wrapped around Emily's stomach when felt movement. At first he thought Emily was just hungry and then he felt it again. He shifted so that his face was resting on the side of her still small belly. "Are you kicking for daddy? You are going to have me wrapped around your finger just like your brother and mom. I love you my angel baby." Steve whispered before placing gentle kisses to every kick he felt. "I do not have you wrapped around my finger," Emily murmured in a half-sleep voice. Steve looked up at her only to be rewarded with a sleepy grin. "Did I wake you?" "No, every time the baby moves, I feel it so sleep is very short-lived. I'm going to shower, you mind making breakfast?" "Not at all" Steve got out of bed and went downstairs. An hour later Emily came downstairs and sat on the couch. The two dined in silence and Emily couldn't take it anymore. She shifted into a reclining position, "You said that we needed to talk, so what is it about?" Steve took a deep breath, "Emily I have been lying to you and it's wrong trust me I know but I can explain it I promise." Emily's anxiety started to get the best of her and but she was able to calm herself down before Steve noticed. "When I was gone with Catherine, she tried to kiss me but I didn't let her and set her straight. I didn't tell you because I already knew you were pregnant and I didn't want to stress you out and risk losing the baby. The night I came back, it wasn't a person that got the wrong house, it was an envelope delivered with pictures in it. Those pictures were of you throughout your life dating from birth until our wedding. In my office I was trying to figure it out and didn't want to tell you until I knew for sure what everything was. After you left town, I got another picture but it was sent to my email and it was of you having sex with another man. Emily did you cheat on me while you were in D.C.?"

Emily couldn't believe that he would even ask her that. "Are you serious right now? No I didn't cheat on you. How did you know where I was? You tracked my phone didn't you? We were in the midst of a fight so I wasn't obligated to tell you anything. I would never cheat on you nor have I ever done that to anyone before in my life. I don't know anything about any pictures before you ask. Obviously someone is sending us a message. Oh and by the way, if you hadn't known that I was pregnant, would you have slept with Catherine?" Now it was Steve's turn to be aggravated. "Dammit Emily I love you! I will always have a place for Catherine in my heart but my love for her is no comparison to the way I feel about you. You are my world but obviously that's not enough anymore." Their argument was cut short by the doorbell ringing, so Steve went to answer it. "Whoa. I didn't think you'd be out of the dog house this quick." "Dada." Wolf grabbed at his father while Steve glared at Mary. Joan saw Emily and bolted through the house and latched on to Emily's leg. Emily crouched down, "Well hello JoJo, you must've really missed me." Joan nodded eagerly and pointed to Emily's slightly extended stomach. "Baby in your tummy?" Mary heard baby and shrieked before crushing Emily in a bear hug. "Oh my gosh how could I not have seen it. You put most women to shame with the way that you carry children. I hope it a girl this time. It is just one right cause I was reading this article about Irish twins and some women not knowing they were carrying twins until delivery and-" Emily laughed at Mary's rambling 'you'd think she was pregnant' "Mary! I'm only having one baby that I know of. We don't know the sex yet so take a breath." She turned back to Steve and let out an awkward laugh followed by "Sorry". "Emily, Steve it's been fun kids but Joan and I are going out for a girls day. We will see the four of you later." Emily and Wolf waved goodbye and Mary saddled up to Steve to whisper in his ear "You need to grovel. You love her and she loves you, so don't lose a great thing over your pride." She punched him in the shoulder lightly and let herself out. Mary's words echoed in Steve's headed and he knew that she was right. His pride would ruin his marriage and his entire world wouldn't matter after that.

Emily bought Wolf an interactive baby book about becoming a big brother. When they finished the book, Wolf balled himself up in her lap and kissed her belly before laying on it. Emily's heart burst at the fact that her infant son was so excited to be a brother. She worked with Wolf so much on his comprehension so much that she was pretty sure that he was more advanced than kids double his age. Steve walked into the room and Wolf's face lit up. He reached for his father and pulled Steve down, as much as his tiny hands would allow, to the floor. Wolf placed his father's hand on his mother's stomach, as best he could, and whispered "My baby". Steve's eyes watered and he looked up to Emily only to realize that she mirrored his expression. "Emily I can't lose you and refuse to let you walk out of my life. You are the best thing that happened to me and I won't lose you to my pride. I love you and our family with every fiber of my being. We'll get through everything as a family." Wolf refused to move his hands and head away from 'his baby' so Steve and Emily reached over him to kiss one another. Another knock at the door ruined the moment and Steve huffed out in frustration. Steve answered the door, "Hello Commander." Emily knew that voice anywhere, she shifted towards the open door and called out "Rossi, what are you doing in Hawaii?" Steve stepped aside to let Rossi inside of their home. "Emily there's something that I need to tell the both of you." He took a deep steady breath before continuing.

"About 40 years ago, I met your mother. We were both young and living in Budapest. That's the closest your father would allow your mother to move to be close to him. As you know, he was a SEAL and his job was the definition of dangerous. They had only been married for about ten years before your mother and I had an affair. We both knew it was wrong but I had already been divorced twice by then and she was contemplating leaving your father because he was never around. When your mother told me that she was pregnant and that she was having a boy I panicked and left. Caroline and I had already lost a son and I wasn't ready to be a prospective father at that time. I told her that and she surprised me when she blurted out that she would give the baby up if I stayed. It was wrong but I agreed and she had our son in Nice, France and gave him up for adoption. We were happy for about three years until your father came back home for an extended stay." "Wait stop right there" Emily interrupted, "Rossi are you telling me that you're my father?" Dave shook his head slightly, "No bella I'm not and there are days I wish I was but I was not a good man 30+ years ago. Your father came back and told Elizabeth that he wanted the two of them to have a baby. He didn't want to lose his wife so I walked away. She was devastated but she stayed with your father nonetheless. She told me that she was pregnant with you and that Joe was taking a teaching position at Annapolis Naval Academy so that he would see his little girl grow up. When you turned 5, she told your father about out affair. She never mentioned having my baby because she didn't think that it was important. For two years he tried to make it work for the sake of you but he ended up leaving. You'll have to ask your mother about the specifics. Your father left you because of what we did while they were still married. I'm so sorry bella, it's all my fault." He cleared his throat and swallowed back the tears that threatened to escape when he saw the hurt expression on her face. "When your mother told me about what happened to you, it all made sense. Joe said that he kept saying that it was all business. That was the sentiment that your mother has always had and that's what she told the adoption agency when she gave him up. From what I gather, he was raised by a Scottish family. When the parents died in a fire, their only biological son raised his adoptive brother in the states. He raised him to be ruthless and turned him against you mother and me." Steve interjected this time, 'What's his name? him and the brother, what are their names?"

"Jason Duclair and my son's name is Albie Anders. He changed his last name when he was 18. His crimes and his brothers are completely separate and no one is able to connect them. I am really sorry Emily and Steve. I honestly had no idea that he was a criminal or that he was that dangerous. I think he came after you to get our attention." Emily had gotten up by now and went in the kitchen to get a glass of water. She looked at Steve and they shared a look of understanding. "Rossi there's something going on right now that probably has something to do with your son. We all need to go down to the palace and go through everything together. How long are you here Rossi?" "As long as it takes bella. As long as it takes."

Emily reached for her phone and dialed the number she wished she didn't know by heart. "Mom, I'm ready to talk. Come to the palace and bring Joe with you." She hung up the phone and picked up Wolf who was reaching for her. "My baby" he kept whispering as the three adults gathered whatever they needed and headed to Steve's truck. Steve stopped Rossi from walking to his rental with a grab of his arm. "You can ride with us." "Thanks I appreciate it. Congratulations on baby #2 by the way." "Thank you" When they got to the palace, Emily spotted her parents pulling up in Joe's Gran Torino. She smiled to herself remembering how many weekends he spent attempting to teach her how to help him on his car. He knew she'd never get it, but it was their time spent together that mattered more to the both of them than their actual task. "Steve, you mind taking Rossi inside. I need to give my parents a heads up about what's going on." Steve nodded, gave her a quick peck on the lips, and started to walk towards the front door. In less than two minutes, Wolf managed to tangle his little paws in Emily's thick wavy hair. "Hey buddy you ready to Meme and Papa?" Wolf looked up and smiled before giving her a sloppy kiss on the lips and said "Yes" before smiling and burying his head into her neck. She walked over to her parents and both their eyes were focused on Wolf. Emily bounced him on her hip and he shifted before breaking a huge grin and screeching "Meme! Papa!" Elizabeth couldn't contain her tears anymore and Wolf jumped into her arms. Emily fought back tears saying, "I told you he knew who you were." He reached for Joe next and wrapped his tiny arms around his neck. He pulled back and looked at both his grandparents and pointed to Emily's stomach "My baby". Joe felt some of his tears running down his cheeks and Wolf wiped them away. Emily embraced her parents before telling them about everything they were about to walk into, including being in the same room as David Rossi. When the four of them walked into HQ, Wolf screamed, "My baby" and everyone turned around in confusion before Danny walked up to Emily and congratulated her. Grace, and Roman were in Danny's office and when they heard Wolf, Grace picked up Roman and they came running out to hug Emily. Rossi and Emily's parents were civil but everyone knew that for Elizabeth, it was forced.

Grace took the boys back into Danny's office while the adults were deciphering the pictures. All sexual pictures were kept away from the group for Emily's privacy. Grover cut the silence, "Elizabeth before we go into these pictures, what exactly happened with your first child?" Elizabeth looked at David and then at Joe before looking at Emily who nodded in assurance. "Joe was in Indonesia right after he left Kandahar. I cheated on him with David. It was just supposed to be a fling but then I got pregnant. I was selfish and wanted David rather than a baby. I told him that I'd give the baby up if he stayed. He agreed and I gave birth in Nice. I went to a private adoption agency and it was a closed adoption because I didn't want to know anything else. The caseworker asked me why and I just told her that it was just business and that it wasn't a personal choice. I hadn't heard anything about him until he reached out to me after his adoptive parents died. He said that his brother told him the truth and that if I didn't help him then he'd air my dirty laundry. I've been blackmailed before but this was different because he was the living proof of my selfishness. I wired him $10,000 every three months for two years before he reached out to me and said that he was done and that he didn't care anymore. At that time, Emily was in her junior year at Yale and I was hopeful that he'd disappear forever. I didn't know he resurfaced again until he kidnapped my baby girl and then Joe." She was now nearly shaking and unable to contain her tears any longer. "I'm so sorry Emily. Everything was my fault because I gave him up and kept you. I'm so sorry." Emily held her mother's wracking frame and soothed her cries. She whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, "I forgive you. You were young and had no one to guide you in the right direction. This is not your fault. He was a child of circumstances and chose to become a criminal. That's not on you. I had you in my life and I still could've went astray into that same lifestyle. He made his choice and that's not on you." Grover piped up, "Girl I got mad respect for you." Everyone laughed which lightened the mood dramatically. Chin broke into everyone's laughter, "Ok guys now we need to go through these pictures. Elizabeth, Joe, Emily, and Steve we're going to need all your help to try and figure out the hidden message in these photos. Dave spoke up suddenly, "I think he tried to reach out to me or maybe he has been this entire time and I didn't realize it." "Rossi what do you mean?" Emily asked. "After I came back out of retirement to go to the BAU and saw you for the first time, I thought for sure that you were my daughter and I started a journal. I'm in the process of writing another book and I was going to dedicate it to you." "Does anybody else know about the journals or the book?" Kono asked. "Just my publishers. The only woman, Julie, suggested that I publish the journals as a sort of memoir. She also suggested that if I wouldn't do that then I should at least give my next dedication page to you." Steve piped up, "Kono, Lou I want to know everything about this publishing company and all its employees. I want to know if anybody even has a remote connection to Albie." "Got it Boss." Jerry came back into HQ, "Okay team, all the photos are scanned so that we can see them digitally. And the first picture is a very cute baby girl. Oh that's Emily; you were a gorgeous baby not that you aren't gorgeous now but you looked like and angel not that-" "Jerry I get it. Who's holding me?" Joe spoke up, "That's my mother. She died of old age before you were one. That was the biggest smile I'd seen on her face in a while. She took my father's death hard; he was Navy and she was afraid that the same thing would happen to me. She refused to let you out of her sight." It was Elizabeth's turn to jump in, "She moved in with us just so that she could be around you all the time. She knitted you these little booties that you refused to take off. They were white and gold with a ribbon. I could barely keep you in a diaper but you always had your booties on." Emily smiled as she tried to picture herself throwing a fit over booties.

They got through the more harmless pictures and Jerry stopped on a picture of a young Emily with a long wavy ponytail leaning over a car with the hood popped. It was obvious that she had no intention of getting dirty because she was eating cotton candy and laughing. "I was six and my dad had just bought that Gran Torino and was determined to teach me every little thing about it. He'd bribed me with going to the bookstore to buy new books and getting cotton candy on the way home. He was under the car and I was leaned over it laughing at him because he had oil all over his face and I called him a grease monkey. After he got from under the car, he chased me saying that I was going to look just like him." Emily smiled at the memory and they all continued going through the photos. Jerry stopped again on a teenage Emily. It was a picture of her leaving a clinic in Rome. She felt everyone's eyes burning holes in her. When she finally found her voice she said, "It was right before my mom left her husband at the time. I was 15 and I had sex with a friend of mine name John Cooley. We used protection but I still got pregnant. I had an abortion because I was raped two weeks before by my stepfather and I didn't know if it was his baby or John's. I told my mom that I would meet her later on that night at a charity function and I sneaked off to have the abortion." Elizabeth swallowed tears not knowing that her daughter suffered through so many things by myself. Joe was trying his best to control his anger but knowing that his daughter was violated who knows how many times because he left made him sick to his stomach. They kept going through the photos until Emily stopped Jerry. The picture was Emily at a spring break party in Aruba. "That was my first spring break trip. I remember this guy convinced me and my friends to go on this spring break cruise that went from Miami through the Caribbean. We would've said no but we all desperately wanted a break from Yale. I was a junior at the time." "A junior?" Steve asked as she nodded. "Emily where did you meet this guy?" "He approached us in the quad and said we looked like we had the school blues and he knew the perfect remedy. He told us about this party boat and we figured it was okay because it was a boat full of people, so there were plenty of buffers. We got to Miami and I just got a feeling that something wasn't right. After about an hour of waiting, we found the boat only no one had ever heard of him or a boat named _St. Claire_ so we just went on that one." Elizabeth gasped out loud at the mention on St. Claire causing everyone to look at her. "St. Clair was my mother's maiden name. There was a fight between my brother and I about if it should've been added to her gravestone when she died." The dots starting connecting slowly. They kept going through the pictures slowly hoping to spark any memories from anyone. Another picture stood out to Emily. It was Rush Week at Yale. Hardly anybody even knew that Yale actually had a Greek life and no one knew that Emily was a sorority girl. "I pledged Alpha Delta Pi my senior year and we threw a rave the next week. Everybody had to be a current student or they weren't allowed access to the party. We were at Tower Farm, the private residence of one of my sorority sisters. It was in the middle of nowhere so only people that knew us should've been there. Autumn was at the door and she told me and Grace about a random guy that came out of nowhere and tried to push his way in." "Autumn and Grace who are they?" Danny interrupted. "Autumn Page and Grace Tidwell, we were all undergrad psych majors. I went to Garfield High in D.C. with Autumn and I'd known Grace since I was 9 and met her at one of my mother's charity functions. Grace was my best friend for a long time. She died on 9/11 but wasn't supposed to be at work because we'd plan a road trip together but I got called in so she went in too. Why?" Danny felt the color leave his face and was barely able to get out, "Grace was my partner and you must be the Mily that she always talked about?" Emily's eyes were watering, "yeah that's me. Do you think that her death is connected with this?" Danny shook his head, "I don't know, maybe. We need to completely go through the background of the guys that killed her and see if they connect to Albie."

"Wait, Jerry go back to the one before that." He did as she asked. "What is it songbird?" Joe asked his daughter. It was a picture of Emily at her Yale graduation. "There was some sort of threat planned and the dean pushed graduation back a week. She told the entire campus that it was an asinine prank but a lot of people didn't really buy it. Some of my sorority sisters heard that somebody sent a letter a month before to the dean saying that they'd blow up graduation. Then there was a package sent to the admissions office and bomb squad was called. It was just a brick with a note that said something like I won't be so nice at gradation. Graduation was pushed back and I was grateful because I still hadn't written my Valedictorian speech." Grover asked, "Did you ever think that you were a target?" "No because the entire top 20% was on stage with me as well as the salutatorian and some faculty." They went through more pictures while Steve, Rossi, and Tran were taking notes on Emily's memories about certain pictures. Joe stopped Jerry's hand on the next picture before saying, "That was Emily's graduation from the FBI. I came three days early and got my seat six hours before. She was number 3 in her class. I was one of the last people to leave. I didn't want to upset my daughter and I figured that her mother was there so I never approached her." Emily's eyes watered once again and she hugged her father tightly. "I never knew you were there." "I came to everything I could Songbird. I never forgot about you. I just didn't know how to come back into your life." She could hear that Joe's voice was raw with emotion.


	18. Chapter 18

Emily took a break from the pictures to go and nurse Wolf. She also took that opportunity to pull Kono aside with her. "The other pictures, how bad are they?" "Some of them you can't see much but you know what's implied, and some of them you can see just about everything." "Oh god." Emily bowed her head in embarrassment. "Savannah's in them isn't she?" Kono nodded, "Those are the ones were you can see nearly everything. There's a bald Hispanic guy in a couple, a white burly guy, Savannah, two bald black guys, and Steve." "As much as I hate to say this, we've got to show them. They are in there for a reason and I'd rather just get it over with all together." "Emily are you sure?" "No but it has to be done." Emily gave Wolf back to Grace who seemed surprisingly content with her brother and cousin.

Emily got everyone's attention. "Guys these are the more sexual pictures. I'm not okay with this but they were taken and included for a reason. They may coincide with an event in someone's life or maybe just mine. I hate that I have to do this but Jerry can you upload these please." Jerry hesitantly took the photos and quickly uploaded them. He opened the new file and turned a shade of crimson "oh my" Emily hung her head in shame and embarrassment and Steve grabbed her hand in comfort. Her parents looked away immediately and turned their backs to the screen, not that she could really blame them. No one else could meet her eyes and it was obvious that everyone was uncomfortable. Kono broke the silence thankfully. "Ok since I'm the only one besides Steve that's actually seen these I'll point some things out. Once you get past the actual shock what's something that you notice? For me, in the first one Emily had been crying from the dry tears tracks on her face." Chin pointed out, "There's a bruise on her thigh and rib cage. Emily did somebody do that to you?" Emily finally turned her head from buried in Steve's chest, "Yes. I was in an abusive relationship. His name is Epifano Rentorea, or Memo, and he ran the Mala Noche Crime Family. When I met him, he worked for ATF but crossed over to the dark side. We were together for five years and it took me three to find out what was really going on. He threatened to ruin my career by outing himself to my superiors, so I stayed. This picture was actually our anniversary in 2003." "2003?" Joe asked still refusing to turn around. He didn't need sexual images of his daughter in his head. "I officially went to the reserves in March 2003." Elizabeth spoke up next, "March 7, 2003 was when I got a new assignment." "We started dating on March 7", Emily said which peaked Steve's interest. He spoke up, "These particular pictures are all about dates of some sort." "yeah it's like he's saying while you daughter was being abused and forced to have sex, you were taking new milestones in your life." Danny said.

Emily broke away from Steve to focus on the next picture which was her and Doyle. "I was loaned out to Interpol because of my profiling skills and linguistics. I was working at the CIA at that time. I went undercover and got way to close to him. I fell in love with him even though I knew what he was. We had sex that morning and he got arrested on September 19, 2006. Mom, Dad what happened on that day for you?" "We met at the divorce lawyer and that's when your mom told me that she didn't want a divorce but also didn't know where she wanted our relationship to go." "Liz called me and said that she couldn't be with me because she didn't want to lose Joe for good. She said that he was always good to her and that she needed to hold on to a piece of her daughter even though she already lost her." Elizabeth remained quiet and Steve put a comforting hand on her shoulder. The next picture was Emily and Savannah. To say that it was revealing was an understatement.

Savannah had Emily bent over a kitchen counter and she was crouched down behind her. It was clear what was going on in the picture. Emily's eyes were closed and she had a euphoric look on her face. Steve noticed that Emily was quiet and her grip on his hand had returned. He knew that Emily truly loved Savannah and that her heart was shattered by the woman. He wished he could take all her hurt away. She finally spoke, "This was November 2,2006. We broke up the next day because she cheated on me with a man. I never thought that I'd fall in love with a woman but I did. We were together nearly a year and she told me that she had a daughter. I didn't care because I loved her but she cheated on me with the father of her child. The next day was also my first day at the BAU." "That day was the end of my assignment in the United Kingdom", Elizabeth spoke up. "That was the day I decided to come out of retirement and go back to the BAU. I had my last book tour and got stuck with months of red tape from the Bureau", Rossi said before adding, "He thought that was betraying him because I would see Emily on an everyday basis."

The next picture was one both Danny and Steve had seen recently. His jaw tensed and Emily felt it in his body language. It was one of her and Derek. It was the one and only time that they slept together. He had her up against the wall and she had a look of pain on her face. His clothes were completely off except for the pants around his ankles. Emily's shirt and bra were gone but her skirt was bunched up. He had scratch marks on his back which had started to somewhat bleed. Emily had a bite mark on her should that had a deep bruise forming. All in all, it was obvious that it was really rough sex. Rossi was stunned by the intensity in the picture but not surprised that the two had slept together. "It was January 18, 2010. I miscarried exactly a month later and he told me that he slept with Savannah. JJ and Derek were the only people I ever told about Savannah." "I put out a book on child psychopathy on that same day", Rossi stated. "I went on a mission in Indonesia on that day." Joe said. "Elizabeth?" "That was the day that I found out how his adoptive family died and why he was raised by his brother."

The next picture was Mark and Emily on the day that her mission at Interpol went to hell. "I found out that Mark was playing both sides and me. I tried to commit suicide that night." Emily felt emotion welling up and Steve just wrapped his arms around her. She gathered herself, "A couple days later I saved Tran from making the biggest mistake of her life. Clyde wanted to throw her into an undercover operation just like Doyle and I fought him tooth and nail to get her out of it. We just ended up coming here and surprisingly my whole team packed up and moved with us." Joe said, "That was the day I did a DNA test on myself and Emily." He saw Elizabeth's hurt expression. "Why did you get a DNA test on Emily? I told you she was yours." "You also cheated on me for years. How did you expect me to believe that she was mine 100%?" Elizabeth was pissed now and bit out, "That was the day I told the lawyer that I ripped up the divorce papers. I finally decided that I wanted to salvage my marriage by any means necessary because I truly loved Joe?" "Rossi what about you?", Grover asked. "I got a DNA test done too because I needed to know if Emily was my daughter or not." Grover made a face that meant 'what the hell did I just step in'. Elizabeth tried to storm off but Emily caught her before she got far, "Mom can you blame them? Had I known, I probably would've done the same thing. It the past, please, let's just finish this then I promise I'll let you punch one or both of them." That got a rare smile out of her mother.

The last photo was Emily and Steve in a Jacuzzi surrounded by bullet casings oddly enough. Despite the nature of the photo, Emily and Steve both let out deep belly laughs. In between laughs Emily was able to get out, "This was in Maui. I teased him about not being a romantic and he said that I hated flowers so what better thing that bullet casings." She started laughing again. "Hey Rambo please tell me that you didn't fire all those bullets beforehand?" Danny asked seriously which made everybody else. "Classic Mr. and Mrs. Smith" Kono as she high-fived Chin. "Okay Captain Grover pay up." Said Max out of nowhere. "Captain you said that McGarrett didn't have a romantic bone in his body. And I said that he would do something that made Emily happy and that she'd remember forever. Obviously I was right because they got engaged on this trip." Grover grumbled before digging in his pocket and slapping a $50 in Max's hand. Despite the obvious sexual content, it was a very subdued picture. The couple were engaged in a passionate kiss. Emily was straddling Steve with her hands in his short hair. She was naked but McGarrett's arms covered the majority of her naked body. He had a look of pure adoration in his eyes and held her impossible close to his body. Emily's engagement ring shone brightly on her slender finger.

"We were on jet skis earlier that day and he just blurted out look up and it was a plane flying above us asking me to marry him and I jumped off my jet ski and practically tackled him into the water. We both got to the surface and there was a boat of people cheering. That was actually one of the happiest days of my life. We actually conceived Wolf in Maui."

"Okay guys we're done deciphering the pictures, now what?" Chin asked. "I honestly don't think there's much else to do. The only thing that we can do is stay on our toes and never let Emily out of our sight." Emily rolled her eyes but knew how protective everyone was. Her phone chimed and she looked at it before pulling Steve by the hand into his office. "What's wrong?" she smiled at him. "What do you want more a boy or girl?" "Emily I just want a healthy baby." "Everybody says that." Kiss. "Commander." Kiss. "You might want to." Kiss. "Get all your guns ready." Kiss. "Because we're having a daughter."

The look on Steve's face was priceless. She shrieked in surprise when he held her up in the air and lowered her only to smother her in kisses. Everybody else heard Emily's scream and very impatiently for Emily's news. Emily had told Steve about her plan to tell the gender at a later date, so for now they would just screw with everybody. "Why are you so happy?" Kono asked bluntly with a smile on her face. "Steve booked me a full body massage at a spa." They weren't buying it. "Seriously that's it?" Jerry asked. "Do you have any idea how soothing those are for pregnant women?" Danny still wasn't buying it, "How'd you get the Grinch to smile like that?" "I am not a Grinch and for your information it's a couples' massage." "Why would you do a thing like that? So that you can punch your masseuse if they work out all your rage or blow the entire place up with a grenade because your hot rocks were lukewarm?" Emily couldn't contain her laughter anymore.

She finally composed herself, "Guys we please go eat. I'm starving." Emily asked before going into the office to get a very grouchy Wolf. The entire group left and headed over to Side Street.

 _**Diamondhead, Honolulu, Hawaii**_

-You will not continue to ignore me. I will make everyone know who I am even if it's one by one

-it's not personal, just business

He headed over to see a good friend of his, Gabriel Waincroft. He was going to start a war and they'd never see it coming.


	19. Chapter 19

As time went on, Emily started to get a little worried when she was about six months pregnant and her cramps would not stop. She would awake in the middle of the night and be up for hours in pain but then it would go away. The pain became so severe that she thought she was in early labor. Her and Steve went to Hawaii Medical Center in the middle of the night when she had clear fluid running down her inner thigh. "Emily, Steve the reason that you're having so much pain is because you have two little ones going at it in there." "What?", the couple asked simultaneously while looking at their doctor like deer in headlights. "You are having twin girls from the look of this ultrasound. Baby #2 has been hiding behind her sister this entire time. She is the smaller of the two so that probably explains why we never saw her on the previous scans; she will need to be monitored more closely for the remainder of the pregnancy. The fluid was from a small leak in the amniotic sac. You have too much fluid so were going to reduce some of that so that these two girls can stay cooking inside of their mom until delivery. I'm not putting you on bed rest but you are going to have to do the bare minimum in everything that you do." Emily's mouth was still agape and she finally managed to ask through a huge grin, "Twins? I'm having twins?" She looked to Steve, who was smiling so hard that you'd think his face would break in two, and said, "I told you I was getting too fat.", before the two broke out in uncontrollable laughter. Dr. Simpson laughed as well before saying, "I've always liked you guys but your kids are going to give the world hell." "Only after they finish with Danny first.", Steve replied smoothly.

After draining some of her amniotic fluid, Emily immediately felt the girls shift and she felt so much better. By the time she reached 8 months, all the women in her life were determined to give her a baby shower, whether, she wanted it or not. Emily gave in but only on her terms. The McGarrett's celebrated Wolf's first birthday and the three of them had the perfect plan on their gender reveal. After Wolf had his smash cake, Steve went to go get one of his presents. Wolf was seated in between his parents and they helped him opened the gift in front of everyone. He stood on semi-wobbly legs with his father holding him up and screamed "I GOTS TWO BABIES". Everyone's jaw dropped and Kono screeched to the top of her lungs before all the women nearly smothered Emily and Steve in a huge bear hug. When they backed off Wolf held up two pairs of beige booties. Emily and Steve weren't done yet and she asked him to go get the balloons. Emily got everyone's attention as Steve came out with two black balloons and tied them to a post that the couple set up.

"Ok guys now that you know how many we're having, we figured we'd at least let you know what we're having. Steve and Wolf are going to use this paintball gun and I'm going to use this one; if it's purple it's a girl and if it's green it's a boy." Steve and Wolf got into position with Steve holding Wolf's little body in the positon to help him shoot and Emily got on the other side. Joan tugged on Emily's dress and she let her get into the same position as Steve and Wolf. Grover bellowed out, "On the count of three shoot the balloons. One. Two. Three." The McGarrett's shot and both balloons exploded into purple mists of paint. Everyone cheered and Emily couldn't help but feel like her life was truly perfect. She also had a voice in the back of her head saying that it was too perfect, and she couldn't shake the feeling that her life would turn on its axis. She talked continuously with JJ and Penelope over Skype. She apologized profusely to Emily and Steve for the rest of Emily's pregnancy and they repaired their friendship. Around 7 months pregnant, she found out that Derek and Penelope slept together after years of flirting and that she was having his baby but the true shock was finding out that he already had two children, a son by Savannah and a daughter by Jordan Todd of all people. Emily's heart broke because Garcia didn't know what to do and she was caught in a tangled web of lies. JJ and Will were trying for another baby. Spencer starting dating again and he hinted to her that he could possibly have a child on the way. Emily was truly happy for her friends but she refused to tell them about the situation with her half-brother Albie.

There was a terrible thunderstorm that caused the streets of Hawaii to flood one night in Honolulu. That night happened to be June 19, which was Steve's birthday. Wolf had spent that night at the Grover's after Sami and Grace insisted on having a sleep over but wanted all the kids to be there. The Grover house for that night consisted of Sami, Roman, Grace, William, Wolf, and Joan, along with Mrs. Grover. Emily was at the palace with the team celebrating her husband's birthday when her water broke earlier that afternoon right as the storm started. Her contractions were fast and painful and she was nearly in tears from the intensity. "Emily baby we have to get you to the hospital." She shook her head and nearly took his head off, "I am not going in the middle of the storm to have my babies. We aren't going to get far and I'll be damn if I get struck by lightning because you're having a panic attack. Last I check you aren't pushing a full size baby out of your small vagina, so just shut up hold my hand and apologize for doing this to me in the first place!"

Emily's pain subsided minimally and she looked up and immediately shook her head no. "He is not delivery by babies. He's an M.E. that plays around with dead people all day.", she nodded in Max's direction. He felt insulted, "I'll have you know Emily-" "I DON'T CARE!" she screamed as another contraction ripped through her. She finally let Max get into position to deliver with everyone willing to help. Steve was seated behind her giving her back support. She spent so much energy pushing their first daughter out that she could barely keep her eyes open. Her grip on Steve's thigh decreased dramatically and he knew something was wrong. "Something's wrong" was all Emily could whispered before she completely blacked out. "Emily! Emily! Baby you got to wake up. Max what's wrong?" Max was perplexed and downright frightened at the sight of so much blood leaving her body with a baby still inside of her. She started to come around and Max informed Kono that she would have to push down on Emily's stomach while they tried to get the baby out as fast as possible. Emily screamed through the intense pain as Kono and Max tried to get the baby out quickly and safely. Max pulled out a smaller baby that wasn't crying. "Why isn't she crying? Max why isn't she crying?" Steve asked in a terrified voice. Emily wasn't moving in his arms and her eyes were sunken in and closed. She was lifeless and Steve panicked. Max immediately gave the baby to Kono and told her to do CPR while Danny had their first daughter swaddled against his chest. Max, Grover, Jerry, and Chin rushed to stop Emily's bleeding that Max deduced to have been a placental abruption. An ear piercing cry rang out causing the baby against Danny's chest to cry also. Kono successfully brought the baby back and she was turning pink with color which made everybody breathe a little better. The storm slacked up and everybody rushed the newborns and their mother to the hospital.

The hospital worked furiously to save the McGarrett family. After 5 hours, Emily's OB/GYN and the head doctor in Pediatrics came out to give them all news. "Emily is stable right now. She is resting; labor took a lot out of her. we were able to fix the placental abruption and we had to give her a transplant. She'll sleep for a few hours. Dr. Choi is going to tell you about your babies." "Hi, I'm Dr. Choi. Baby girl #2 is significantly smaller than her sister. She is 3lbs, 4oz. so she is definitely a premmie. She is having trouble breathing on her own so she has a breathing and feeding tube. Baby girl #1 is 7 lbs, 20z. she is completely healthy and ready to meet her family. She's in the nursery and Baby girl #2 is in the NICU." "How long will she be in the NICU?", Steve asked with a level of fear that he didn't even recognize. "I honestly can't say that I have a for sure answer Mr. McGarrett."

Each member of Five-0 put a comforting hand on Steve. Danny was the only one to speak saying, "Buddy you have to go see your daughters. They want to meet their daddy. They need to meet their daddy. They don't have their mom right now, so they need you." Steve nodded and took a deep breath before going to see his babies. "Hi daddy's big girl, you don't have a name yet because your mommy hasn't woken up yet. Your sister is going to be okay because she's a fighter just like you and mommy. You have a big brother that's so excited to play with you and your sister. You have a lot of Ohana. Everybody's excited to meet you and your sister. I love you!" Steve kissed his baby girl and put her back down before making his way to the NICU. He looked at his tiny little girl and couldn't go in. He felt like a coward and took a snail's pace to get over to his little girl. With tears in his eyes, "Hi baby girl. I know you're probably scared and you feel alone but you are not alone trust me. You have your sister and brother, your mom and me, and so much family. I know that you are just as strong as your mom. You keep fighting baby, mommy and daddy love you." He left and made his way to Emily's room where she was now awake and nursing one of their girls. She looked at him and smiled, silently letting him know that the doctor told her everything. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her while she was nursing. He watched over her shoulder as their little girl cracked an eye open showing him that she had her mother's beautiful brown eyes. When she finished, Emily burped her gently and Steve laid her down in the bassinet. She held Steve and gently rocked him to soothe his frayed nerves, "It's not your fault baby." She whispered against the top of his head. "There was nothing that either one of us could have done. We did everything right. Do not blame yourself Steve, our little girls are strong just like us. They both will be ok." Steve couldn't believe that after everything she'd just been through, that Emily was comforting him. "They need names." Steve said just above a whisper as Emily continued to soothe him. "How about Winter Jenifer-Penelope McGarrett for this little girl and Pandora Kono McGarrett for our little fighter?" Steve lifted himself off of her to look her in the eyes before kissing her sweetly, "I love it. Winter and Pandora. Perfect just like their mom."

Emily and Winter were discharged rather quickly while Pandora was still in the NICU. Emily barely left her side and sang _I Hope You Dance_ and _Daughters_ to Pandora every day. She sweet-talked a nurse into letting her bring Wolf even though it was against hospital regulations. Emily helped him touch her little hand as he whispered 'I love you' before kissing her hand. Emily thought she was hallucinating when she saw Pandora's eyes flutter open. She called for the nurse and immediately called Steve barely able to breathe through happy tears. He asked her slow down and she took a breath before telling him that Pandora was breathing on her own and that she could be released by the end of the week. Exactly four days later Pandora was discharged and she decided to bring the girls to see their Five-0 family. Mary came with her to help with Wolf while she handled the girls.

"I figured you guys needed a bright spot in your day. Seeing the girls made everybody light up. "Guys we want you to meet Winter Jenifer-Penelope and Pandora Kono." Kono couldn't help the tears and the smile she that covered her face. "Kono you saved her. I can't possibly thank you enough."

"You should've stayed hidden." Joe said as he jabbed the needle deeper in Albie's neck. He stood over his body and watched him die slowly. "Is it over?" Steve asked walking into the room with Joe. "Yes it's over."


	20. Chapter 20

"Mhmm Commander are you trying to seduce me?" Emily asked in a playful tone while she leaned her head back and enjoyed the attention her husband was giving her neck. "Is it working?" he asked while his mouth was still nibbling at her neck causing her to have goosebumps. "Baby what about the kids?" "The girls are down for a nap and Wolf has been asleep for a half hour. Any more questions or can I finish what I started?" Emily pulled back with a raised eyebrow. "Aye Captain." Steve laughed, "You've been watching way too much SpongeBob with Wolf." Emily laugh was cut short by Steve pressing two of his fingers against her clit through her workout shorts. Emily let out a moan and Steve started to bite her shoulder. "Em you do this to yourself. You know that I can't resist you but it's even harder when you wear clothes that fit you like a glove." Her breath quickened when Steve snuck one of his fingers into her wet center. "So fucking wet Em. So tight." Emily simply leaned her head back and gripped him through his pants. "Babe you're so hard all for me." Steve looked at Emily and growled at the sight of her biting her lip and continued to rock his hips against her ass. "Mary was right. You put every woman to shame with how you carry pregnancy." "Let's not talk about your sister when you have your fingers inside of me. It's a little awkward don't you think?" Steve laughed lightly against her shoulder and abruptly pulled his hand away from her core. She squeaked in surprise and turned around wide eyed, "Why did you stop?" Steve didn't respond and simply dropped to his knees and pulled her shorts down with his movements. "Mhm no panties, woman you drive me crazy!" He attached his mouth to her throbbing core and Emily felt her knees go weak. Steve was so good with his mouth and she couldn't form any words. She was only able to croak out "Bedroom" before she gave in to her orgasm. Steve never took his mouth away from her core and lifted her off the ground letting her legs automatically rest on his shoulder. He carried her all the way to their bedroom with his mouth attached to her which prolonged her orgasm. He placed Emily on the bed and she quickly sat up on her knees. She pulled Steve down by the back of his neck into a passionate kiss. Although she wanted him to be on every inch of her body, they both knew that her breasts were off limits because they were reserved for the twins until she stopped breastfeeding. Her sex drive was on a different level since she had the girls. Any little touch from Steve would nearly give her an orgasm.

Steve ran his hands down her slim body. Pregnancy was a fascinating thing, especially when it was his wife's pregnancies. He watched her body change and she carried their precious cargo twice. Steve planted kisses along her belly and along her hipbones. Hearing Emily's whimpers always drove him crazy and he knew he had to be inside her now. He took his clothes off hastily and lined his cock up to her pussy. He slowly pushed in and felt Emily's tight walls spasm around his cock. "Steve I want it hard and fast. Please baby don't make me beg. Hard and fast baby." Steve gave her exactly what she wanted and pounded into her body relentlessly. Steve's release came flooding forward and Emily's tight pussy milked him of every drop. They lay against one another while they caught their breath. "Baby, I'm so glad that I got an IUD put back in. I love you but I don't want to be pregnant again while we already have three under two." Steve chuckled lightly and buried his nose in her hair. Emily laid still for a while before turning to face Steve, "Baby do you think that we're going to make it long-term?"

"Emily where did that come from?" "It just seems like we are a lot of sex and parenting but not us anymore. I feel like we don't act the way we used to. Maybe it's my hormones, but I just want us back baby. We have the kids but I feel like we're losing us too." Steve was about to respond when they both heard one of the girls coughing raucously; Steve got up and went to grab either Winter or Pandora. Steve turned back before leaving the room, "Emily get some rest, we'll talk about this later."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry guys but my writer's block has been a real bitch. Suggestions of where you want this story to go or what you want to see more or less of are greatly appreciated. I promise I don't bite and I was serious about other stories that you guys may want me to write. I'm going to try and drift away the Albie storyline a bit more and focus on McGarrett and Emily. Send me a PM or write a review on where or how you want this story to end or any other ideas or requests you have. Happy Reading***

Steve's lower body was burning with desire and the feeling was tremendously overwhelming. He shifted slightly in his sleep and tried to pull himself away from the pleasure but he felt a pressure on his thighs. He opened his eyes slowly and looked down to see Emily's bobbing up and down on his cock. "Baby" Steve groaned out as Emily tuned him out and continued her task at hand. Emily relaxed her throat and took more of him and hummed around the mouthful of cock she had. The vibrations of her humming sent shockwaves through his body. The faster she went the louder he got. He glanced over at the clock seeing that it was just after 6 before grabbing a pillow to muffle his moans. He felt his release coming fast and couldn't warn Emily before it all came shooting forward into her awaiting mouth. Emily smirked and kissed her way up his body. When she got to his mouth, he smiled into their kiss. She straddled his hips and kissed him once, twice, and then three times. He gripped her hips but she placed a hand in the middle of his chest, "No way Commander, the girls will be up in less than five minutes and they need to be fed." "What about you Em? I should return the favor." Emily jumped off of him and smirked as she sashayed away before stopping to say, "Believe me Steve you returned the favor more than you realize." Steve leaned back with his arms outstretched, "God I love that woman"

Emily walked into the girls' room to see Winter wide awake and ready for her feeding. Pandora was still sleeping and she looked so peaceful. The doctors said that she would sleep a lot until her weight matched her sister's. Emily leaned Winter against her breast and the little girl eagerly found her mother's nipple and suckled hungrily. About ten minutes later, Winter was done and Pandora finally woke up. She had a harder time latching on so Emily helped her. After witnessing her little one being frustrated for a few minutes, Pandora finally latched on and sucked on Emily's nipple eagerly. She got full significantly faster than her sister so her feeding wasn't as long. She brought both the girls downstairs and put them in their rockers and made another trip upstairs to get Wolf. When she got to his room, her heart warmed at Wolf trying to hide the obviously girly things that he was probably constructing for his sisters. Wolf looked up at his mom and walked up to her as if he did nothing. "Panda and Winnie mommy. Where are they?" Emily feigned hurt but then broke out into a smile before telling them that they were in the living room. He struggled to get out of his mother's arms and then took down the steps one at a time before reaching the landing. Once he got there, Emily could hear his loud but padded footsteps as he ran to his sisters. Steve wrapped his arms around Emily from behind and said, "How did we get so lucky?"

Emily turned around in Steve's arms and looked up at him, "About that talk we need to have, you ready?" Steve nodded in agreement and went into the girls' room to grab the dirty clothes hamper while Emily did the same in Wolf's room. Not wanting the kids to hear them in the event that they started arguing, they both made sure the kids were fine and walked into the laundry room. "Steve I'm serious. Are we losing us since we became parents?" Steve tried and failed miserably at stifling his laughter, which only made Emily get more and more pissed off. "Steve I swear of you don't stop laughing-" "You'll what?", Steve said with a laugh. Before she could land her punch, Steve caught Emily's hand mid-swing and pull her into him. "Baby I don't want to say that's it your hormones because that's insensitive, but it is your hormones. Sweetie we are not losing us, we're just becoming better versions. I love you and our family more than life itself and nothing will change that. Albie is gone and we are fine. We have three healthy, beautiful children and pretty good careers. We are stronger than we've ever been. If I have to woo you all over again for you to believe it then I will." Emily cut off Steve's speech with a long passionate kiss.

"Wolf get a kissie too?" Wolf asked out of nowhere causing his parents to forget all their worries for a moment and love the life they have been blessed with.


	22. Chapter 22

**Two years later**

Emily was spread as thin as humanely possible over everything she had on her plate. "Ugh…. I have a birthday party for twin girl 2-year-olds, a birthday party for a 3-year-old, overseeing 40 agents, 55 rookies, 17 new recruits, maintain a social life of some sort, work out, have a somewhat healthy sex life, and find time to have quiet time to myself. You can jump in and offer to help at any moment JJ?" JJ merely laughed through the phone. "It's not that bad Em, I have 7 years between my boys so planning parties is a little more difficult. I'm not overseeing anyone and our little BAU family is fine, I hate working out but I fit the time in when I can, as for the sex life I can't help you there unless you want to switch teams one-time only."

Emily's laugh echoed through the phone once again, "Thanks for the offer JJ but I'm good on the sex with my best friend. My life feels so complicated but I'm so happy. Is that weird?" "No it's not weird you crazy person. It's marriage and parenthood." Emily picked up the dirty laundry and saw makeup smudges on one of Steve's button-downs. She shrugged it off as an emotional victim or witness and kept going through the dirty laundry. "JJ distract me please." Emily was half-listening to JJ's rambling because she kept looking back to that shirt. The past two years between Emily and Steve had been great, so she didn't know why she was starting to doubt him now. "Are you listening?" "Yes you said that it was sad that the adoption didn't come through for Reid. I know it sucks because he waited so long and it fell through."

Thinking about Reid's adoption falling through made her think back to when Steve asked her about taking in a teenage boy who became an orphan after his entire family was killed. She told Steve that it was a bit much on her plate but in truth she knew she'd feel guilty because she never took Declan in. She didn't want to deal with the fiasco of Declan feeling like she betrayed him. "JJ how is Pen doing? We don't really talk as much as we did because she's got her hands full with a toddler." "Her life is hectic. Derek is giving her hell over custody because she doesn't want their little girl subjected to the constant fights he has with Savannah and Jordan over his other two kids. Jordan moved to the East Coast so his visits are only on every other holiday. Savannah is pregnant again and then there's Pen who feels like she's all alone." "Are we horrible friends for not knowing how to help her through all of this?"

Before JJ could answer, Emily heard the front door open and prepared herself for the stampede of little footsteps that never came. Instead she saw Steve with a purple box in his hands. "JJ I'm going to call you back later."

"Steve what about the kids?" Emily moaned out as he pushed her front against the kitchen counter and started nibbling on the back of her neck. "Steveee I'm serious", she trembled out. "The kids are with Danny." "What if-". Emily 's words were cut short as Steve started to unzip her dress with his teeth. "Mhm no bra or panties, were you waiting for me Mrs. McGarrett?" Emily moaned in response as Steve rubbed his tongue up and down her spine. Her body shivered as Steve licked and bit her earlobe. "Baby we've tried a lot of things and positions but I want to fuck you here." Emily bit her lip and moaned and Steve stroked her ass with both his hands. The anticipation of Steve fucking her virgin asshole made her even wetter.

Steve bent down behind her and instantly took her clit into his mouth and sucked harshly. Her breaths were coming out in pants as she gripped the counter so tight that her knuckles turned white. She fell forward onto her forearms and unconsciously grinded her ass in Steve's face. He felt her getting close so he shoved two fingers in her roughly. The sudden intrusion made Emily cry out but she pushed back into him begging for more. Steve removed his fingers that were now covered in her juices and started to stroke her asshole. She was so wet that lubrication wasn't needed. He slowly worked his index finger into her ass. Her body tensed and he soothed her backside and whispered, "Just relax baby relax." She nodded her head and grunted out, "More Steve more."

When he was knuckle deep inside her ass, he worked his middle finger inside her as well. The feeling of Steve's fingers couldn't possibly prepare her for his length. Steve relished in the feeling of her tight asshole pulsing against his fingers and couldn't wait to feel her around him. Every time with her felt new and fresh and he couldn't get enough of her. "Baby you're so tight. So wet and so tight. You feel so fucking good babe." Emily whimpers only egged him on. "Are you ready babe? Are you ready to feel my hard cock in this tight little ass of yours?" Emily nodded and pushed back against his hand letting out a loud moan. Steve pulled his fingers out of her and licked her essence of his fingers before grabbing her hair and tugging until he captured her mouth in a kiss. "Fuck me baby. Fuck me now with your huge cock. I want it all baby", Emily whined out. Steve lined his tip up with her asshole and shoved three fingers in her pussy roughly twisting them. "Oohh fuck Steve" He used the distraction to ease his length into her. Her moans got even louder as he went deeper. When he was fully seated in her, he pressed his front tightly to her back. "Steve you gotta move. Baby I want it hard and rough." Steve removed his fingers and gripped both her hips before pulling back and slamming into her at full speed. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, you motherfucker, harder, baby, harder." Steve pounded into her until he felt the ache in his loins. She was cumming from her cunt and he wasn't even touching her. Emily felt her juices running down her inner thighs and legs. She didn't think that anal would feel this good but she couldn't get enough.

With one more stroke Steve came pouring into her asshole. He bent over Emily while she was rested on her forearms. He kissed the sheen of sweat on her back and up to her ear. "Did you like it?" "I loved it baby." Steve pulled out slowly and saw that his penis had some blood smears on it. "Shit Em baby you're bleeding. I'm so sorry I was too rough." Emily grinned over her shoulder, "I expected some bleeding seeing as how I've never done anal. I loved every minute of it Steve. I just need to soak in a bath and I'll be fine." Before she could move a muscle, Steve lifted Emily gently and carried her to the master bath.

After an hour long soak in the tub Emily made her way into the bedroom and cuddled up to Steve. He kissed her forehead and then her lips. She looked into his eyes, "About the boy we talked about taking in…can we just do a trial run to see if we can handle all this?" Steve smiled at her, "Of course sweetheart we'll just take it one day at a time."

"What was in the box?"

"Toys and things", he said with a raise of the eyebrows.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: This chapter about Steve's interaction with the kids is reflected on my own interaction with my father. The only difference is that I am the only girl and the baby of 8 brothers. Happy Reading XX**

"No…daddy…no", "Pandora croaked out through watery hiccups. Big crocodile tears poured out of her chocolate orbs and down her face. Her small, pink lip was poked out as far as it could go and she was sniffling loudly. The scrape on her knee had a reddish tint to it and slight swelling. Pandora watched as her father reached to his right side to grab the first aid kit. She winced and stopped him abruptly, "Mommy sings to my boo-boo" Steve looked into his daughter's eyes only to see the mirror-like image of Emily's serious face. He tried to think of a song on the spot

 _Little knee scrape_

 _Little knee scrape_

 _I'm here to make you better_

 _Little knee scrape_

 _Little knee scrape_

 _You have to go away now_

 _Little knee scrape_

 _Little knee scrape_

 _Panda wants to play and daddy's here to stay._

Pandora laughed at her dad's song, "Daddy funny." Steve chuckled back at Pandora and leaned down to dab the reddish pink wound with peroxide. "You see all the bubbles Panda. Those are super fighters kicking all the bad germs butt." Pandora giggled, "Bubbles Daddy". Steve leaned down and covered the wound with a Frozen bandage and kissed it. "Better." Pandora gave a wide slobbery smile, "Better Daddy" Steve looked up to see Emily smirking and leaned against the door frame with Winter on her hip and Wolfe standing in between her legs eating fruit snacks. Wolf walked over to his sister and held out his snacks, "Want some?" Pandora looked up at her brother and shook her head no. Winter wiggled in her mother's arms, so Emily put her down and she ran over to her sister. She looked at Pandora's bandage and then mimicked her father by kissing it. Emily helped Steve stand up and wrapped her arms around him. Her hands on his lower back rubbed along the tight muscle while she nuzzled her head in his chest. He kissed her temple and the crown of her head. Her warm breath on his chest made the hairs stand up on the back of her neck. She pulled her head back and lightly kissed his jaw. She felt the slight stubble on her lips and kissed her way up to his forehead. "So little knee scrape?", she barely said through laughter. "Who knew that the big bad Commander was such a softie?" Steve merely closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Emily and gently swayed from side to side. "Only for my kids" he said resting his head on top of hers. She pulled back from the embrace and quirked an eyebrow, "What about your wife?" Steve opened his eyes feigning innocence which only served to irritate the beauty in his arms, "I think three kids proves that I'm not soft with my wife." Emily started to laugh and it was too infectious not to return.

Winter broke her parents embrace by tugging on both their pants. "Go to water?" she asked with her best puppy dog eyes. Before either could answer Emily's phone rang and she took the call in her office. She came back out with a regretful look on her face; Steve knew that look because he had it constantly. She kneeled down and got the kids' attention. She bit her lip nervously; she hated disappointing them. "Guys I gotta go. I am so sorry but I have to catch the bad guys." She kissed the kids and stood up to Steve holding her go-bag, weapon, and badge. "You know I wouldn't be going if Tran wasn't on maternity leave and Dembe on modified desk-duty." Steve silenced her with an understanding kiss. She turned from Steve to see Wolf holding her radio, Winter trying to hold her vest, and Pandora sitting on her work boots. She smiled at the sight of her kids and couldn't help tearing up a bit. The all said at the same time, "Wear the vest, protect the chest." Emily chuckled and said "You got it dudes." She waved apologetically and left to go to the crime scene.

 _**Abandoned Warehouse, Sand Island**_

"Ahhh" Emily screamed out in pain as a bullet grazed her wrist and another went past her small yet fit body. She immediately tucked her head and rolled into a small space for cover. Emily heard her own harsh pants and breathing as she tried to slow her racing heart. 'It was a set-up' was all that went through her head. She had two agents down and didn't have eyes on the other three. She kept trying her radio but was only met with static. She checked her ammo grateful that she still had a full clip and an extra one in the pocket of her cargo pants. She counts slowly to three before rising from her position and returning fire. She effectively took down two guys and clipped a third. She reached two of her team members only to be saddened that they were both dead. "Team One come in." Emily practically begged into the radio hoping to hear an answer back. When she didn't, she grabbed the guns of her fallen colleagues and tried to find cover.

Inside of an abandoned warehouse, Emily tries to assess her surroundings. She had no safe angle without putting herself in the line of fire. She rose up from the ground and was met with a bullet ripping through her thigh. She looked down to see sticky, reddish-brown blood seeping through her khaki pants. The burning sensation was overpowered by determination to get out alive. She knew trying to radio or call anyone in an empty building was a guaranteed death sentence. Her echo would bounce off the wall and send step-by-step directions to where she was hiding. _Rip. Rip._ The sound of Emily ripping her shirt apart made more noise than she thought possible. She quickly wrapped it around her leg to slow down the bleeding of her gunshot wound. She was grateful that the bleeding of her graze wound had slowed and she constructed the fastest and least deadly way for her to get out alive. She heard one of the perps moving closer to her. She blitzed him and used the knife she had in her boot to ram into his throat before roughly twisting it. Now donned with an assault rifle, she actually stood a chance at surviving.

Emily was hidden in the shadows so the last four perpetrators didn't see her and that worked to her advantage. Gunfire rang out and all four men dropped dead. She moved as fast as she could, with a gunshot, to clear the entire warehouse. Once outside, she saw three of her team members on the ground wounded. Emily rushed over to them and they were okay considering, all except one. Jessie Allen was one of her rookies and today was his first day in the field. He had a gaping hole in his chest and the color was fading from his face. Emily replaced his hand with hers and told the others to find a way to call an ambulance. She could feel his heart pulsing against her small hand. Her finger grazed an artery that was leaking blood. She pinched it and felt the blood flow slow down dramatically. His green eyes opened slowly and his once blue lips were slowly turning pink. _"Boss….I…I'm okay. Just another day at the office right?"_ Jesse choked out with the best smile he could muster. Emily started screaming for help when his eyes drifted closed. She looked over to another one of her agents named Eli Gordon. He gave her back a weak look and waved her off as if he was okay. The blaring of the ambulance gave Emily a short-lived sigh of relief. The paramedics, medical examiners, and HPD marked off the scene and collected the dead bodies. The paramedics tried to get Emily to move but she refuse. "My hand is on his artery. If I move it he dies so put the damn board under him and lift us both into the ambulance." Emily barked out. Fearing what would happen if they didn't comply, the paramedics did exactly what Emily wanted them to do. Jesse removed the oxygen mask, "You really are bossy huh?" Emily put the mask back on his face, "You really are stubborn huh?" She was rewarded with a weak smile.

Emily paced the length of the waiting room until a young doctor came out to give her an update but stopped abruptly when she saw the blood drops on the floor that led back to Emily. "Ma'am you're hurt" Emily waved her off and slowed down her pace, "It's just a flesh wound." The doctor saw Emily's balance falter and immediately went to grab her as she collapsed. When she woke up, she protested against her doctors and eagerly signed the AMA paperwork. She limped over to her team and saw the pained expressions on their face. "Gordon's dead isn't he?" Dembe was in the room with them, "He had a blood clot that went straight to his heart. He died on the table. Jesse will be fine but he'll be in recovery for a while." Emily was angry and hurt and testily bit out, "I have three dead agents, one critically wounded and no damn leads on how we were sent into an ambush! Somebody better give me answers." Being the only person in the room that worked with Emily the longest, Dembe laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We'll figure it out. Go home to your family. There's nothing we can do right now and fresh eyes will be the best way to go at this." Emily nodded and straightened her spine. She swallowed down sadness, said her goodbyes, and made her way out the hospital to deliver death notifications.

By the time she made it home, Emily felt like she was the worst possible team leader. She had three dead young agents, a rookie in the ICU, and she was no closer to finding out who ambushed her team. She quietly walked upstairs and watched the gentle rise and fall of Wolf's chest as he slept. He had his teddy bear that was dressed as G.I. Joe tucked tightly under his chin. He rolled onto his side and kicked the covers off him. Emily walked over slowly knowing that he'd be cold in a matter of seconds. He whimpered slightly and balled up in the fetal position; he relaxed and went back into a peaceful slumber after Emily pulled the covers back up and tucked them around his small body. She closed his door gently and made her way to the girls' room. Pandora had a white teddy bear, that was dressed as an FBI agent, grasped tightly in her hand. Her pink lips were poked out and she was snoring lightly. She was wearing a purple pajama jumper and had on yellow socks with a ball on the back. She slept on her side and liked to be near the window. Her wild, black, Shirley Temple curls were fanned out beneath her. Emily gently rubbed her hand across Pandora's belly and kissed her lightly on the forehead. She moved over to Winter and smiled slightly. They were polar-opposites; Emily knew that Pandora was the wild one that would give her and Steve a run for their money in the teenage years and that Winter was the tamer one that wouldn't give them that much of a problem.

Winter's curls draped over her face as she laid on her back. Emily brushed the curls out of her eyes and looked at her plump and rosy cheeks. She had her favorite blanket, a blanket that both Steve and Mary had as a child, wrapped around her left leg and gripped in between the small fingers of her hands. The steady rise and fall of her chest soothed Emily's jumpiness. She left out the girls' room and went back downstairs. When Steve found Emily, she was outside on the hammock and he could tell that she was upset. Emily could feel Steve's eyes on her without even turning around. "I'm fine" she said in a weaker voice than she intended. "Yeah cause that was convincing." Steve reprimanded lightly. "What's wrong Emily, talk to me." She had no reason why she suddenly got pissed at Steve but she did and snapped, "I said I was fine! I don't need you babysitting me like I'm a child! You don't like being coddled and neither do I so just leave me alone." Steve knew that something was wrong but he also knew better than to keep pushing Emily to talk. He sighed loudly, got up and went back into the house. Emily let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding and let the tears fall and wrack her frame. She cried for what seemed like forever and went inside to wash her face and went to sleep in the guest room.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Thank you to zhangxinna for being my first and loyal follower of this story. Also thank you to LadySaphire, XxXxNiallersPrincess, crazyobsessions, and superficialcynic for being followers. All you guys and anyone else who reads this story makes me feel like I'm doing something right. You guys are awesome and I hope I'm fulling your wishes for this story.**

Steve awoke the next morning with a taste in his mouth that let him know that he needed to brush his teeth. He reached over to the other side of the bed and felt a cold sheet. He winced against the morning light after opening his eyes and sighed loudly when he realized that Emily never came to bed. He went downstairs and saw that her keys weren't on the hook. On his way to the kitchen to check for her car, he saw the note on the refrigerator.

 _Went to the office, didn't want to wake you. Give the Three Amigos my love_

 _Love, Em_

Steve knew that she needed her space right now but felt that she was shutting him out completely. The ringing of the doorbell knocked him out of his thoughts. He walked to the door and came face-to-face with Mary. "What are you doing here?" "Um a hello would be nice." Steve apologized to Mary and moved aside to let her in. "Are you in the dog house again?" the look on his face was priceless. "Before you deny it, you face tells me different. What did you do?" "It wasn't me Mary. She went to work yesterday and came back upset about something. I didn't do anything. She didn't even sleep in the bed with me last night." Mary sighed deeply. "You guys are going to be okay. You are strong people and you love each other. You have a beautiful family and you guys have a strong bond and nothing can change that unless you change it." Steve looked at her in confusion while he thought about what she just said, "You never said why you were here." Mary opened the refrigerator and grabbed a few grapes before plucking them in her mouth. "Tran asked me if I could watch the kids for you because she's going back to work today and Danny is at home with Nina and he wanted you to stop by so that you two could talk." Steve didn't know why Danny just didn't call him but he knew that it must be important if Danny wanted to talk in person.

Steve arrived at Danny and Tran's house and waited for Danny to let him in. The two sat in relative silence before Danny broke the silence, "So she's pretty perfect right? My little angel just sleeps and barely makes a sound." Danny was rewarded with silence from Steve. "So does Nina make you want another little one?" That snapped Steve out of his trance. He looked down and started playing with his hands, which was something he never did. Danny noticed this, "Something on your mind bud?" Again, he was met with silence. "Why did Tran go back so soon?"

"What do you mean why? After the fiasco at the warehouse and having three agents dead, two messed up, and Emily injured, don't you think that she needed to go back early?" Danny snuck a glance at Steve and regretted that he said anything. "She didn't tell you did she?" Danny saw Steve's fists ball up, a sign that he was pissed, and let out a sigh. "No Danny she didn't. If you'll excuse me, I need to go talk to Emily." Before Danny had a chance to protest, Steve was already out the door and in his truck. Traffic wasn't hectic so he got Interpol Headquarters in about 45 minutes. He got his visitor's badge from the front desk and made his way to the 10th floor. He knocked on Emily's door and heard her frustrated and murmured 'Come in.'

Steve entered the room and was surprised at Emily's appearance. Her pale skin was even paler, if that was possible. Her hair was a tangled mess on the top of her head. She looked like she hadn't slept in days. She had a bandage on her wrist and she was walking with a limp. _'How the hell did I miss that?'_

"Baby what happened?" Emily finally stopped pacing at the sound of Steve's voice. "What do you mean?" "Are you serious right now Emily? You look like you haven't slept in days, you have a bandage on your wrist, you're walking with a limp, and you were pacing like a mad man and talking to yourself. So, I'll ask you again, what happened?" Emily looked at Steve and felt her heart break a little. He was so worried about her and he looked so stressed. The last thing that she wanted him to do was stress over her. She composed herself and looked up at him again, "We promised each other that work and home would be separate, right?" Steve could feel himself getting irritated, "Emily it's not separate when work is bothering you at home. Why are you shutting me out like I'm a naïve dumbass?" "I'm not." "Well you definitely aren't being forthcoming. You know Em, I'll let you get your head together and get out your way." Emily opened her mouth to respond but closed it when she realized she had nothing to say back to him. All she could do was watch his frame leave her sight.

On his way out, Steve dialed a number that he hadn't called in nearly 3 years. "Catherine, I need a favor."

Tran saw Steve leave and knew that he wasn't a happy camper. On her way to Emily's office she heard a loud thump and she knew automatically that Emily had thrown something. As she opened the door, she moved at the last second to avoid a container of paperclips. Tran stifled her laughter after she caught a glimpse of Emily with her head buried in her hands. "Now I didn't come back early to be sent to the hospital by flying paper clips." Emily looked up a gave a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Did you tell him?" Emily shook her head no. "I am processing this my way. The funerals are going to be after the autopsies. I'll tell him then. Before you say it, I don't need Steve coddling me because this is on me. This was my team and the last thing that I need is for my husband to tell me that I did everything wrong and that he could do it better."

Tran reclined into the same position as Emily on the couch before saying, "I was going to say that you need to run a brush through that bird's nest and dab some concealer under those eyes." Emily finally let out a genuine laugh that Tran was satisfied with.

"I gotta say Steve I'm surprised you called me after so long." He didn't waste time with small talk. "I need satellite coverage on a call that Interpol took yesterday." Catherine couldn't hide the shocked expression on her face. "Does Emily know you're doing this?" Steve looked at her and looked away, "Let me worry about that."


	25. Chapter 25

Steve's foot tapped incessantly against the tile floor of Children's Services. Although he and Emily hadn't settled their argument, he reminded himself that she agreed to their original deal of taking a trial run as foster parents. Steve looked up as he saw Egypt Landon come out of the hall that led to the group home.

"Look I don't need you to take me in as a charity case okay? I'm fine in the group home." Egypt said without giving Steve the chance to say hello. "Yeah that shiner you're sporting is very convincing." Egypt rolled his eyes. "Look, Egypt you remember that conversation we had about you wanting to be normal? Well living with my family will give you normal." He looked up only to give Steve a 'I'll believe it when I see it look' "You remember when you said that you wanted your parents to give you siblings? Well I have three children. I have a little boy and a set of twin girls. Can you at least meet my family first and then decide if you hate all of us?" Egypt nodded his head but refused to let Steve carry his bags. He climbed in the pickup truck and laughed at Steve's choice in music.

"AC/DC" Steve glanced over in surprise. "What could you possibly know about AC/DC?" Laughter filled the truck. "You shook me all night long, Thunderstruck, Back in black, Hells Bells, T.N.T, Dirty deeds done dirt cheap, Highway to hell-" Steve put his hands up in mock surrender, "Okay Okay I believe you. You'll love my wife. She's a major music buff too." The rest of the drive was spent in comfortable silence. Steve wondered what happened to him in the group home to explain the cuts and bruises. Egypt wondered if Steve's family would like him or even love him. He wondered if they would treat him better than his own family did or if he'd screw it up and make them send him back. His thoughts were cut short when they pulled up to the house. "This is your house?" Egypt exclaimed with amazement. Steve couldn't help noticing the wonder and excitement on his face. "The crazy part about is that right next door used to be my house but now my sister and her little girl lives there." "You have a lot of siblings? Where are your parents?" Steve figured that these questions might come up. "I only have one sister named Mary and a niece named Joan. My dad is dead and my mom and I don't really talk."

"Babe?" Steve called out to Emily to see if she was at home. He heard Mary's voice instead. "She's not back yet. Oh hi, you must be Egypt? I'm Mary." Egypt reached out a shaky hand but Mary grabbed him in a bear hug. Egypt never got as much love from his family as he'd wished for and he often felt neglected by them. He looked past Mary's shoulder and saw a little girl and boy both reclined on the sofa under a thick blanket watching cartoons. The little blonde girl turned to look at him and waved. He waved back at her. She sat up on her knees, "I'm Joan." That got the little boy's attention. He had curly brown hair and blue eyes. He gave Egypt a big smile before getting off the couch. He walked right up to him and hugged his legs. "I'm Wolf. I'm the big brother. Actually, now you're the big brother. What's your name?" Egypt picked the little boy up and hugged him back. "I'm Egypt and I'm going to be living here with you guys for a little bit. Is that okay?" Wolf merely shrugged and said "Mommy's the boss so I guess it's okay." Egypt and Wolf walked further into the living room while Mary and Steve talked in hushed whispers that neither of them could hear. He saw two little girls playing with completely opposite toys. There was one, Winter, who was playing fairly quietly with Playdoh. The other one, Pandora, was loudly smashing Legos together. Both girls turned around and gave Egypt a big smile before going back to the tasks. "You're our brother?" Pandora asked without even looking up. "Yeah I guess I am." Winter looked at him smiling before grabbing his hand to sit with them.

Egypt knew in that moment that he didn't want to leave this family. He hoped deep down that Emily would like him and not send him away. Steve let the kids get to know one another while he fired up the grill outside and made side dishes in the kitchen. The front door opened and moments later Steve heard the familiar clicking off Emily's heels against the wood floor. He watched her out the corner of his eye place her keys on the hook, remove her badge and gun, and take her shoes off before she turned to face him. She walked over to Steve and pecked him on the lips, "I'm going through something right now. I can handle it but I'm not intentionally shutting you out." Steve looked in her eyes and knew that she was telling him the truth. He kissed her back and she wrapped her arms around him. "Something smells good" Emily said while snagging a potato and receiving a smack on the hand. "Ow what was that for?" "Dinner isn't ready yet so keep your grubby little paws off." Emily laughed and gave him that smile that he'd desperately been missing. "So is he here?" Steve didn't get a chance to answer because they both heard laughter from the living room. Emily crept around the corner and smiled at the sight in front of her. Her kids were using their new foster brother as a jungle gym. "Well hello there munchkins. I missed you guys today." All three kids turned to her and screeched out "Mommy!" While she was being smothered by hugs and kisses, Emily glanced over to Egypt who looked rather uncomfortable. She was finally released from the straight jacket of love and walked over to Egypt. "Hi I'm Emily and you must be Egypt. You don't have to be nervous around me. I don't bite and I'm happy that you're here. Has Steve showed you your room?" "I have a room? Like my own room?" Emily felt her heart break a little, "Yes sweetheart you have a room." Emily told Egypt to follow her up the stairs and she opened the door to his room. Egypt's breath was taken away at the room that was now his. "I hoped that you would like it. Steve said that you are really into classic cars and soccer. I did the best I could in decorating considering that I've never raised a teenager." Egypt smothered Emily in a bear hug; she felt one of his tears hit her shoulder but said nothing. "Thank you Emily." "It was my pleasure." She moved to leave so that he could get settled but his voice stopped her in his tracks. "Who's the picture of that little blonde boy downstairs? Is he Mary's?" Emily smiled when she realized he was talking about Declan. She figured that it was best to be upfront about all of it. She told Egypt about how she came to be a part of Declan's life. "So he doesn't talk to you?" "No he feels like I abandoned him by moving to Hawaii." "You seem pretty great to me."

Steve interrupted their conversation by yelling that dinner was ready. "Do I have to call you guys mom and dad?" "No Emily and Steve are fine." "What if I wanted to?" Emily turned to look at Egypt who had is head bowed in a mixture of embarrassment and shame. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Please don't send me away." Egypt pleaded. "Sweetheart you didn't make me uncomfortable. I don't want you to feel like you have to call me mom but if you want to then I'm okay with that too. I'm not going to send you away." Egypt started to bit his lip, "My life wasn't that bad but it wasn't that good either. My parents weren't my real parents. I wanted to go on this trip with my school and I needed my birth certificate to get a passport. That's when my parents told me that they adopted me when I was three. I tried so hard to remember anything about my real family but I couldn't. They didn't treat me bad but I never felt like they truly loved me. I can see that you and Steve really love your kids and I guess I'm a little jealous and I don't want to leave yet because maybe you guys could love me too."

Emily couldn't stop her eyes from watering and she pulled Egypt into a hug. "Trust me we have enough love to go around. Now let's go eat." The pair went downstairs and outside to the patio and joined the rest of the family for dinner. Dinner was spent erupting with laughter and a lot of family stories told to Egypt. Emily felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. "Excuse me guys." Steve watched her walk away but masked his frustration for the sake of the kids. She came back to the table already with her badge and gun in her hand. "Guys I have to go back into the office. I'm sorry." She made her way around the table kissing all four children on the forehead and gave Steve a quick kiss on the lips. "It couldn't wait until tomorrow?" Emily rolled her eyes, "Don't start this again. How many times has a Five-0 case pulled you out of bed? I have to go." The rest of the McGarrett family finished dinner and Steve let the kids stay up a little later watching a movie upstairs in he and Emily's master suite. Steve put the dishcloth down and pulled out his phone. "I told you I'd contact you when I had something." "Cath how hard could it be?" "Excuse me? You do realize that you're asking me to hack into camera feeds without getting caught by Interpol. Look your wife has the best of the best working in her cyber department, so if I rush then I'll definitely get caught. Why are you in such a hurry for this information?" "That's my concern." "If you're going to have such a piss poor attitude then you can ask Jerry or Kono." "Look I'm sorry but I can't ask them. Her and Kono are pretty tight and Jerry is afraid of Emily, not that he'd ever admit it."

The sound of keys tapping let Steve know that she was still looking into what the hell went down. "Steve right now I see that in the past year, 6 Interpol agents of varied rankings have been autopsied in the morgue. I don't know if they are natural or homicides. The warehouse footage that I can see is that she was walking into a set-up with her team. They were in position hours before she got the call but I have no footage of the actual takedown." Steve was wracking his brain trying to figure out why she wouldn't tell him that. "Cath is there anybody that was at work regularly and suddenly isn't showing up anymore?" "Steve I don't have access to stuff like that. You would need somebody on the inside to tell you that." "Alright thanks Cath." "Sure." Steve set the phone down only to pick it up again.

He walked outside to the patio and scrolled through his contacts before putting the phone to his ear. "Hello"

"Hey Tran we need to talk."


	26. Chapter 26

"Thanks for meeting me Tran." "Didn't sound like I had a choice", Tran said dismissively. "What do you want Steve?" Steve was taken back by her brashness, "Do we have a problem here that I'm unaware of?"

Tran leaned back to sit on the hood of her car, "You mean other than the fact that you're snooping around Interpol? No we don't have a problem." Steve was about to respond when Tran cut him off, "Did you honestly think that we wouldn't detect an outside source trying to access classified information and surveillance footage? Did you think we wouldn't find out that you have Catherine doing your dirty work? Did either one of you think that you could hack our office that easily and not get caught?" "Tran-"

"Steve the real question is, how long do you think it'll take Emily to find out what you've been doing behind her back? What's your purpose?" Tran thought she was stubborn and blunt, but she truly found her match in Steve. "What are you and Emily hiding?" "So now you don't trust your wife and the mother of your kids? Is Catherine doing more for you than just breaking federal and international laws? You two pick up where you left off?" Steve was getting more and more pissed off but Tran was unbothered. "Steve do yourself a favor and get your shit together. Stop spying on your wife because you have and continue to do far worse shit than she does." Steve stood there fuming as he watched Tran get into her car and speed off.

His phone started to ring and he saw that it was Catherine. Without even giving her a chance to speak, "Stop looking into Interpol Cath. They already know what you're doing. Just stop before they arrest you." "Umm okay but I was going to say that you really need to talk to Emily. I hate to ask this but could Emily be dirty?" Steve was furious and didn't trust himself to say anything that he would regret later. Catherine was met with the sound of the phone hanging up.

A knock on her door caught Emily's attention from the paperwork she was currently elbow-deep in. "Come in." she said looking up. Dembe walked into Emily's large yet homey office. "Chief we have a problem. There is something you need to see." "Where's Tran?" "She said she was going to get a bite to eat. Oh okay so what is it?" Emily allowed Dembe to access her computer. In less than five minutes Emily was fuming and visibly agitated. She slammed her hands on her desk so hard that she knocked nearly all its contents off. "Dembe keep this contained for now." "What about Tran?" "She already knows." Dembe knew not to ask any more questions; he knew that they had their own unspoken language.

Emily slowly calmed herself down and decided that she'd give Steve the opportunity to tell her that he was going behind her back. She would see just how long her husband would lie to her.

 **Two months later**

It had been two months since Emily found out that Steve was going behind her back; it was also the same amount of time that Tran warned Steve to back off and hoped for his sake that he would.

Egypt was completely settled in with the McGarrett family and even referred to the kids as his siblings. He opted to call Emily 'mom' but had not yet called Steve 'dad'. Egypt could tell that Steve was being dodgy and secretive. He knew it was wrong to spy and that it could get him sent back but after Steve left for work one day, he went into his private office. Egypt loved this family and wanted more than anything to live with them forever, but there was obviously something wrong between his new parents. Egypt found a file folder that spelled out four letters C-A-T-H.

Egypt's excursion through Steve's office was stopped when he heard something outside. He was the only one at home because his private school was on a break. He was allowed to stay at home by himself because Mary was right next door. He swung the front door open and scared the intruder half to death. "Oh my god, you scared me." "I scared you? What are you doing sneaking around private property? Who are you?" "I-I'm Catherine….Catherine Rollins. Who are you?" "That's none of your business.", Egypt spat out.

"What's in your hand Catherine? Is that another folder that you're sneaking to my father? Why are you trying to ruin my family?" Catherine was utterly shocked and stood there with her mouth hanging open, "I-"


	27. Chapter 27

_**Flashback**_

" _Quiet or you'll wake the children." Emily giggled as Steve put a hand over her mouth and continued pounding into her. Right now, she sat with her back to Steve and his cock buried deep in her inviting pussy. She was happily enjoying her punishment for her endless teasing earlier in the night._

 _Emily purposely tightened her feminine muscles around Steve's cock and smiled at his hushed grunts. She lifted herself and slammed her body right back down. She was biting her lip so hard that it started to bleed. She leaned her head back until it rested on Steve's shoulder and he kissed her now swelling lips. The wet sound of their flesh slapping together egged her on to move faster on his aching rod. Steve reached around to fondle her full jiggling breasts. He pinched and twisted her nipples and loved the reaction he got. Emily came around his cock for the third time so far. Steve lifted her off his lap and watched in amazement as her cum ran down her inner thighs and dripped onto the floor. He loved getting this reaction from her and couldn't help but want more. Steve pushed Emily forward onto the bed until she was on her knees and rub the palm of his large hand over the reddened cheek of her ass. He rubbed the tip of his cock up and down her glistening slit causing her to whine in anticipation. He backed away from her completely and brought his hand down harshly on her already red right ass cheek. The force of the slap made Emily bury her head in the pillow to silence her screams of pleasure._

 _He didn't give her a chance to prepare before plunging his entire length into her from behind. They met each other thrust for thrust and she whimpered with every thrust and felt her climax quickly approaching. Emily's inner walls kept his dick snug in her channel with put him in a state of nirvana. A mixture of their fluids was already running down her thighs and it was starting to get very messy in bed. Steve was practically swimming inside of Emily and she had reached back to dig her nails into his forearms. Emily pushed back one more time and came hard around Steve again and held on for dear life while she rode out her orgasm. He kept pumping until his release came spurting out and into her pussy._

 _The couple fell forward laughing from pleasure and exhaustion. Emily still had her ass perched in the air and turned to see the reddened cheek. "Could you have made my ass any redder?" "It made you cum didn't it?" Steve ran his hands over her body and gently pushed her ass down. "Emily?"_

 **Present Day**

"Emily?" Emily snapped out of her trance and looked at Tran in her doorway. "What are you thinking about?" "Right this second my nausea." "Are you-" "No it's just my anxiety from everything that's going on."

"Why exactly are we at odds with Steve over looking at surveillance?" "Tran do you know what it's like to feel like everything you do is wrong? Do you know what it's like to try and protect your family from everything and not worry about you at any time?" "Emily what aren't you saying? What's really going on with you?"

Emily felt like she was having a panic attack and Tran saw her eyes watering, "It's Declan. He is doing the same thing that Ian did. I am trying to protect my family from the fallout. I don't know how to fix this. I don't know what I'm doing or how to fix this." Tran finally spoke up, "I didn't know that it was Declan but I figured that you knew him in some way." "Yeah I definitely know him all right. I feel like I failed him. He aligned himself with dangerous people. HE'S JUST A CHILD AND I DON'T KNOW HOW TO STOP HIM BEFORE IT GETS WORSE!" Emily let a few tears fall and Tran wrapped her in a soothing hug. "It's going to be okay. We'll figure it out.", she whispered to Emily.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Steve was wrapping up a case with Five-0 when Catherine came into the palace. Kono turned around at the sound of the door opening and gave Catherine an awkward 'Hey'. "Steve I need to talk to you. Like now." Steve walked into his office behind Catherine but failed to notice Emily making her way through the door. Emily came to the palace to try and smooth things over with Steve but was livid when she saw Catherine in his office. Before any of the guys could stop her, she burst through Steve's office and landed a punch right to Catherine's face. Catherine hit the floor with a thud and started to spit out blood while trying to get her nose to stop bleeding. Catherine tried to get up but Emily kicked her hard in the stomach, forcing her back down to the ground. Steve grabbed Emily and she elbowed him before punching him square in the face. "Did you fuck her Steve? Did you? I came here to keep the peace and you were with her!"

Catherine finally got off the ground and managed to hit Emily in the mouth. Her victory was short-lived when Emily landed another blow to her face. "Why were you watching me? God Catherine, you have no backbone you know that right? You were doing his dirty work and he was still coming home to me. Are you that desperate to have him back in your life that you do shady shit for him?" Steve grabbed Emily again and turned her to face him. He now noticed her split and swelling lip, "Emily I need you to listen to me." "No I'm done listening. You can have her back because I don't want you anymore. I can't keep doing this with you Steve." Catherine spoke up again, "Don't put this on us you spineless, weak bitch. You're protecting the son of a man you fucked to get a job done. You sure you aren't the desperate one? I mean come on, how many of YOUR agents have to die for you to actually do something Chief Prentiss?"

That was all it took for Emily to completely lose it. She tackled Catherine to the ground and mercilessly landed punch after punch to her chest and face. It took Lou, Chin, and Steve to pull her off Catherine. Danny and Kono had to help a battered, bruised, and bleeding Catherine off the ground. The guys held Emily in Lou's office until she calmed down. Kono took Catherine to the hospital only to be surprised when she told her that she didn't want to press charges. "Kono I provoked it. If I was her I would've done the same thing. I snuck around her work and dug into something that wasn't my business." Catherine said while holding the cold compress to the swelling of her eye. Catherine looked at herself in the mirror that was attached to the sun visor. She saw a badly split lip, a swollen cheek that had 18 stitches and a gash at the top of her head. The swelling of her nose had gone down considerably but the top of her eyelid hadn't yet. "All things considered, she could've been a boxer.", Catherine said with a laugh.


	28. Chapter 28

Declan sat across the street from the McGarrett family's home and watched as Emily juggled three small children. He watched as one of the little girls refused to let Emily put her down while the other two were both vying for her attention. He ducked down lower when she suddenly looked up as if she felt him watching her. She shook her head and went back to the kids. Declan watched as a teenage boy came out the house and helped her get the kids in the car before he got in the front seat. Declan felt his blood boil when he realized that she was happy with a family and forgot all about him. Declan didn't want to get involved in the things his father did, but when she left D.C. Declan felt like he didn't have a choice.

Declan had never actually done anything but he knew things before they happened. He was pissed when he found out that Emily and her team were green lit and some of them were killed. He was on pins and needles until he found out that she'd survived. All Declan wanted to do was call his mom and just hug her and never let go. He wanted his family and it wasn't fair that those four kids were living the life he wanted. Declan felt his eyes well up with tears and let his tears fall. He looked down at the phone in his hand at the text message. _Get back here now. We have things to do._ Declan knew that this was the life he chose; he knew Emily wouldn't take him back into her life and raise him, so he'd just live the life he chose to….just like his father.

Emily could've sworn that she felt someone watching her. She shrugged it off and blamed it on her paranoia about everything that was going on with Declan. She decided to bring the kids into work with her. When she got into the office, she saw Catherine waiting on a bench. "Egypt take your brother and sisters into my office. I'll be up there in a minute." "Okay mom" Emily knew she'd never get tired of hearing that. When her kids were out of earshot, she walked up to Catherine, who had her head hanging down. "You've got a lot of balls showing up to my office. What the hell do you want?" Catherine looked up and Emily had a smug smirk at the amount of damage she caused. "I came here to apologize." "Your apology is complete bullshit. I'm not sorry about kicking your ass because you deserved it. I don't know how many times I have to tell you this but you need to stay away from my me and my kids. You got Steve back; you got what you wanted right?"

"I didn't want Steve back. There is no point because he is head over heels in love with you. The two of you have a family and I don't want to get in the way of that. I kept leaving Steve and I never wanted to settle down so it's good that you two found one another." Catherine stopped talking to look at Emily who had a face void of emotion. "I don't believe any of that bullshit no more than I believe you'll stay away from my family. Just get the hell out of here and don't come back." "About what I said about the boy-" "Get out of here before I give you a repeat of that ass beating!" Emily turned around, grabbed her messages from the receptionist, and took off towards her office. She opened the door to see Egypt playing a hand game with Wolf.

Egypt waited until Emily busied herself with her work and his siblings were preoccupied before moving to sit in front of her. She looked up smiling when she felt Egypt's eyes on her. "Can I help you?" "Mom is dad ever going to come home? Don't you think he's sorry? You kinda handled Catherine…nice one by the way." Emily exhaled a little before letting out a chuckle. "I want you to listen to me. What I did to Catherine was wrong and I reacted in the heat of the moment. In no way, shape, or form do I want you to ever try and solve your problems with your fists. I don't know if dad is going to come home. We are going through something right now and I don't know if we'll get past it."

"Are you guys fighting because of Declan?" Emily couldn't hide the shocked expression on her face. "What would make you think that?" "Mom I know I'm a kid but I'm not stupid. Besides dad and Aunt Mary don't have good poker faces at all." Both Egypt and Emily shared a laugh. "What happened to him?" Emily composed herself before answering, "I don't know sweetie. It was probably me leaving." "Mom that was not your fault! He chose to do whatever it is that's got you worried. You didn't kill his dad, his crazy mother did! Mom none of this is your fault." Egypt was trying desperately to get his mother to not blame herself but he knew that it wasn't working. "Egypt, baby I have several dead agents and that is my fault! I'm afraid that I won't be able to save Declan."

Egypt went around the desk to console Emily who was now crying. Emily didn't realize that it was effecting so much that she was crying on her teenage son's shoulder. Egypt pulled out his phone and texted Steve, asking him to come by Emily's office. Egypt looked at her and rubbed her tears away, "Mom you can still save Declan because you saved me."


	29. Chapter 29

Emily pulled into the driveway later that day and glanced in the backseat at her youngest three children sleeping. She got out the car and grabbed both of the girls while Egypt grabbed Wolf and they all made their way to the front door. Emily made sure that the trio was put in their beds and she told Egypt to go and get ready for bed. She got each individual child's backpacks and lunches together for school the next day before she sat down and poured herself a glass of wine. 9 files and two glasses later, Emily was caught up on her paperwork for the rest of the week. Emily looked at the clock only to realize that it was still relatively early, so she turned on the TV and started to binge watch _Elementary._ A soft knock on the front door diverted Emily's gaze from the TV momentarily. She frowned in confusion but got up nonetheless and made her way over to the door. Emily opened the door and got the shock of her life when she saw a frazzled, red-eye Declan on the other side. "Mom I want to come home.", Declan got out just before he burst into tears. Emily held him tight to her chest while he cried his eyes out.

When Declan finally composed himself, Emily sat him down on the couch and cut right to the chase. "Declan what were you thinking when you got involved with these people? Why didn't you just come to me? Declan answer me." The dam broke once again and Declan started to choke on his words in between sobs, "I couldn't come to you. You left because I started acting out. You weren't coming back because of me so I…I..I just went to people that would never leave. Mom I am so sorry and I'll do anything to come back home, anything." Emily wiped the wet tear tracks from her face before saying, "I didn't leave because of you; it was because I couldn't handle the job anymore. But let's start with you telling me everything you know. Do not leave anything out Declan because there are a lot of unanswered questions. When did you get involved?" Declan played with his fingers and started to furiously bite his lip. Emily took a deep breath and closed her eyes to keep the tears at bay, "How long have you been using Declan? What are you on?" Declan looked at Emily wide-eyed, "How did you know?", he stuttered out. Emily just looked at him and Declan hung his head before muttering, "Cocaine." Emily couldn't control the few tears that fell, "Declan you are almost 17 years old. Baby why are you hooked on drugs?" Declan started to cry again, "It's how they pay me. Either coke or pills but never money. I met this girl named Ariel and she was mixed in with this guy that everybody calls X-Out. She was the one that got me mixed up with the pills but I never said no to anything." Emily looked at the ashamed and beaten down expression on Declan's face. "Declan where you raped?"

"I don't know", was all Emily heard Declan whisper out. "I remember the first night with Ariel and going to a pharm party." "Pharm party?" "Yeah kids get all their parents' prescription meds, dump them in a bowl, and take a handful. I know it was stupid and dangerous but I didn't care. I remember waking up the next morning and it was hard to walk and I had bruises all over my body. I finally found Ariel and asked her what happened and she said that I had fallen down a flight of stairs and slept it off. I never thought anything else about it. A few weeks passed and Ariel said that X-Out wanted to see me in person. I get to these ratty old apartments and she tells me that he's on the roof. I go to the roof and he's got a guy hanging off the side of it. He turns, looks at me, and then let's go of the guy's leg. He falls to his death. I mean I could hear this guy screaming until his body hit the pavement and X-Out was just smiling. He tells me that if Ariel is bringing me in then she's probably got something on me. He tells me that I worked for him and anything he says go. Mom I swear he didn't start going after cops until he got to Hawaii, and even then, they weren't active. He went after dirty, retired cops for a while. When X-Out said that he was waging war on Interpol, I told him that I wanted out. He laughed and said that I should at least act like I had a fraction of the balls that my father did."

"Declan would you be willing to turn state's evidence against X-Out and testify against everything that he's involved you in?" Declan shot up out his seat and started to rapidly pace the length of the room, "And go where Mom? X-Out will kill me and it'll be for nothing. You have your perfect family and there is no room for me. Why would I testify when it could definitely get me killed?" It was Emily's turn to jump up and raise her voice, "Declan do you really think that he'll keep you around anymore anyways? You are starting to disobey direct orders; therefore, he sees you as a liability. I will always have room for you but only if you want to be here." "You really want some druggie around your kids?" "I can put you in rehab." "Then what happens? I turn 18 and I'm thrown right back out into the world with a target on my back!"

"Declan just trust me. I will get you out but you have got to trust me and do everything that I say. You will get away from this life, you will kick the drug habit, and YOU WILL testify and lock these people up."

Emily wrapped her arms around Declan and was relieved when she felt him hug her back just as tight. Tonight, you'll stay in my guest room and we'll figure everything out from there. Okay?" Declan nodded in agreeance. Emily showed him to the room and he assured her that he was okay. Emily grabbed her phone to send a text.

 _45 minutes later_

Emily opened the front door, "Sorry I tried to get here faster but traffic you know." Emily's lip quivered. "Steve I really need for you to come home for good."


	30. Chapter 30

Steve pulled Emily into his arms and let her break down. He was so relieved that she asked him to come back because he wasn't sure how much longer he could go without being at home with his family. Emily couldn't handle any of this alone anymore so she called the only person that she truly wanted around her right now, her husband. "Steve I…I can't do this by myself anymore." she managed to get out between tear-filled sobs. "And you never will. Baby just let me carry the burden now. You've been carrying it by yourself so long; just let me in, please just let me in Emily." Emily pulled back and looked up at Steve, who had tears rolling down his face, and pulled him into the house.

Emily sat Steve down on the couch and told him everything about Declan and what's been happening at Interpol. When she finished, she looked at Steve to gauge a reaction and he merely grabbed her glass of wine and downed it in one gulp. Emily laughed lightly and grabbed the nearly empty bottle and offered it to him. He finished polishing off the wine, "He's here?" "Where else could he go?" "Em he's going to go through detox. You sure you want him here with the kids?" "Steve I am not turning my back on Declan anymore." "Hey this is not on you." "Isn't it? I went and lived my life while he lived in hell. I got married, took a promotion, had kids, and took in a foster child while Declan-"

"Emily stop. Baby listen to me. This does not fall on you. As parents, we would like to believe that we can protect our children from everything but we simply can't." Emily and Steve's conversation was cut off by screams coming from the downstairs guest room. They both raced to the room and stopped abruptly at the threshold when they saw Egypt comforting a distraught and crying Declan. "I went down the back staircase to get some water when I heard crying and then screaming. I came in here and woke him up." Declan's body was shaking on the bed and before he knew it, he threw up everywhere. Emily rushed to his side while Steve went to the bathroom to get some water and a towel. Steve and Emily cleaned Declan up while Egypt grabbed some cleaning bedding from the hall closet. Emily soothe Declan and stayed with him until he fell asleep. Once Declan was asleep, Emily walked back into the living room and collapsed on the couch next to Steve. "You want to go to bed?", Steve whispered into Emily's hair. She nodded and he grabbed her hand while they both went upstairs to the master bedroom.

The next morning, Emily woke up and went to go check on the kids. She started to panic when she found all their bedrooms empty but relaxed when she smelled food cooking. She figured that Steve was making breakfast, so she went down the back staircase to check on Declan. She stopped short of the guest bedroom when she saw Egypt, Wolf, Winter, and Pandora asleep against the door. she tiptoed a little closer and saw that Declan's hand was stuck out under the door and each of the youngest was holding a finger while Egypt gripped Declan's palm. Emily backed away quietly and went into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Steve from behind. She kissed in-between his shoulders, "Thank you." "For breakfast? It's not a problem cause I'm hungry too." Emily shook her head humorously at his antics. "Not for breakfast but for figuring out a way to tell the kids about Declan." Steve turned around in confusion, "I didn't. As far as I know, they're still in the bed." It was Emily's turn to be confused. "No they're outside of Declan's door asleep and holding his hand." "Well it wasn't me."

"Good morning mommy." Winter said sleepily as she stumbled into the kitchen. She stopped rubbing her eyes when she saw Steve and screamed, "Daddy! I missed you! You've been gone foreverrrrrr." Winter's excited screams woke up her siblings and soon Steve had three munchkins wrapped around his legs. Emily heard footsteps approaching and turned around to see Declan and Egypt yawning while they walked in the kitchen. Steve got the little ones settled at the table for breakfast while Emily filled their cups with juice. Steve handed plates to both Egypt and Declan. "I'm sorry about last night. I'll be out of your hair as soon as possible." Declan murmured with his head hung low. "Hey, Declan can you look at me please?" Declan lifted his head up and made eye contact with Steve. "Declan I don't want you to go anywhere until your better. You are welcome here and you are a part of this family." Declan didn't buy it and hung his head again. "Decky?" Pandora called out when Declan hung his head again. "Egg said that you're family. You can't leave Decky, you're our big brudda and you have to protect us from the bad people like mommy and daddy do." Declan gave Pandora a weak smile.

Emily and Steve looked at Egypt, who bowed his head in embarrassment and mumbled, "Well it's true." Wolf took a brief break from eating to ask, "Mommy can we redecorate Declan's room? It's a little boring." Everybody started laughing, even Declan.

Steve, Emily, and Declan walked into the palace. They both stopped walking when Emily sensed that Declan wasn't behind them. "Mom I can't do this. They're all going to see this junkie, screw-up kid that got cops killed!" Declan started to turn away but Steve gripped his shoulder and turned him around, "Declan listen to me. This is my team. We are all family so they will not judge you. You never pulled the trigger and killed a cop so you will not be seen as a cop killer. You are helping us catch the cop killer right?" Declan looked at Emily who smiled and he nodded his head yes and followed Steve upstairs. Declan was unprepared to come face to face with Five-0 and Interpol. Declan stopped walking abruptly and stood motionless as he stared ahead. "Declan what's wrong?" Emily asked him. Declan whispered back, "You didn't tell me that you knew where Ariel's boss was." Emily was confused. "Declan what are you talking about? I thought you said that Ariel's boss was X-Out?" "X-Out runs everybody but Ariel's boss set up the pharm party." Steve as well as everyone else turned to face him. "Who is Ariel's boss?"

"Her!" Declan exclaimed as he pointed to the screen. Kono's jaw dropped when she followed Declan's finger to the screen that had a somewhat grainy picture of Catherine. "Oh this is not good."

 _ **A/N: I was asked to bring Catherine back and have her do something else shady to Emily. I have a feeling that the fights between Emily and Catherine keep you guys entertained.**_


	31. Chapter 31

Steve pounded his fists against Catherine's front door until she came and answered it. "What the hell is wrong with you?" "What's wrong with me? Catherine have you lost your damn mind? You went after a child! My child!" Catherine's confusion deepened, "I never went after you child. Your son came to the door and called me out." Steve was completely caught off guard. "What are you talking about?" "Your son was the one that nearly gave me a heart attack when I was bringing you information on your wife that you asked for!"

Steve had no idea that Catherine and Egypt had a run in, let alone at his front door. "I'm talking about Declan. You got some girl working under you or with you that took him to a drug party and got him strung out. He woke up with bruises all over his body and can't remember what happened. Who are you working for Catherine?" Catherine was intimidated because Steve was right in her face; she breathed a sigh of relief when Chin and Danny walk through her open front door and pulled him back. Steve fought against their grip, "Dammit Catherine who are you working for?" Catherine's lip started to quiver, "It was a favor." "For who? Favor for who Catherine?"

"Your mother. It was a favor for Doris." Catherine said before a lone tear rolled down her face. Steve felt like he was being punk'd. "Where is she? Tell me where she is now Catherine."

"Behind you.", a voice came from the front door. Steve turned around and saw Doris McGarrett standing not even 10 feet from him. "I figured you'd be looking for me." Steve didn't give her the chance to say anything else before he grabbed her arm and led her back outside to his truck. Chin and Danny were frozen in shock momentarily before Danny turned to look at Catherine. "You know lady I don't understand you at all. You come in and out his life for years. You chose to string him along only to shatter his heart. You lied to him and then bolted yet again. Now you're playing these dangerous games that can get people killed. Do you enjoy creating chaos? Why don't you just do everybody a favor and just leave completely. Go take a job somewhere and get as far away from Hawaii as possible." Catherine stood there with her mouth hanging open as Chin and Danny walked out of her house, slamming the door behind them.

"Speak mom. Tell me everything you know." Doris didn't see the point in dragging this out. "Fine. X-Out is the son of a much more powerful man. Your wife knows his father very well. His father's name is Clyde Easter. X-Out's name is Norman Easter." Doris saw Steve's grip tighten on the wheel but continued talking. "His mother was an international criminal who was killed in a shoot-out with now retired HPD officers. His father blew him off and basically said that what happened to his mother was her own fault. X-Out did his research and realized that your wife Emily meant more to Clyde than he was willing to say. When she took the job here, he started planning. He wanted to send a message to his father through Emily."

"What does any of that have to do with Declan?" "Declan was rebelling and got mixed up with some of X-Out's foot soldiers. They told him about Declan. The son of an arms dealer that Emily and Clyde ultimately got killed was like taking a kid to a candy store. Ariel was an informant for the CIA but X-Out managed to get his hooks in her. I knew nothing of the drugs until it was too late." "Was he raped?" Doris took a deep breath, "He was sodomized by Ariel after he passed out. It was her test from X-Out to prove that she was one of them." "Where is she?" "I killed her this afternoon."

Steve slammed on the brakes, "What were you thinking? You killed the only person that could give us X-Out dead to rights." "I'm not an idiot Steven. I've known every little thing about you and Emily since that fiasco with her half-brother. So, I was thinking that if she wanted to go after my grandson, then I'd go after her." Steve looked at her in shock. "Don't look at me like that! You've always wanted a big family just like your dad. You already see Declan as your son so I saw him as my grandson." Steve laughed at her and put the car back in gear.

"You know you have four other grandchildren besides Declan right?" "Actually I have five other grandchildren."

"Ma what are you talking about?" Doris smiled before bursting into a fit of giggles. "Emily's pregnant again." "I think I'd know if she was pregnant!"

"Then maybe you should've went to the doctor with her today instead of spending all day looking for me."

Emily was lying on her bed with her hands on her stomach. She was forced to go to the doctor by Dembe and Tran. They were both tired of her waving off the waves of nausea and the constant exhaustion. She went only to humor them but when she found out that she was pregnant, she didn't know what to do. She knew that it wasn't right but she'd been contemplating an abortion. She didn't know if her and Steve could handle another baby in the midst of taking in Declan, handling his drug addiction, finding X-Out, adopting Egypt, and deal with Wolf, Pandora, and Winter. Emily felt like she was already overwhelmed and didn't want to add another child to the chaos.

Her thoughts were cut short when she heard a noise downstairs. She went downstairs and looked around only to find it empty. She stood in front of her large, glass patio door and could've sworn that she saw a flash of light. She saw it again and before she could do anything, everything exploded around her. The glass was shattered and Emily fell to the ground. She looked down to see her stomach bleeding. She started to cry and tried to put pressure on her stomach. Bullets riddled through her living room and Emily struggled to crawl to cover. She made it behind the couch and saw Pandora at the landing on the staircase crying hysterically. Emily tried to lift her arm but she couldn't.

Bullets were whizzing past her limp frame and destroying her entire downstairs. The last thing Emily thought about was how she could be so selfish and want an abortion. She finally gave into the darkness….

 _ **A/N: I know that I'm a terrible human being for hurting Emily once again. I was asked to have her get pregnant again and possibly lose the baby. I also want to get rid of x-out rather quickly.**_


	32. Chapter 32

"Where are we going Steven?" Doris asked as he made quick turns down side streets. "You're going to meet your grandkids." Steve said with a smile. Just then, Steve's phone started to ring. "McGarrett. Pandora- baby slow down-I can't understand you. Are those gunshots?" The line went dead and Steve sped up while Doris held on. The tires of his pickup truck screeched as he pulled into the driveway. He and Doris both jumped out the truck and ran to the front door. Steve could hear his heartbeat hammering in his ears. Before he could reach the door, it swung open and Pandora was wrapped tight in Egypt arms while he was crying. "Dad I couldn't stop it. She got shot!" Egypt said through tears. Doris immediately grabbed Pandora out of Egypt's arms and saw that she had a head wound. She wrapped her tight in her arms and searched for her other grandchildren. Egypt answered her unasked question through tears. "Dec's inside trying to find Winter. I don't know where mom is but the gunfire is coming from the patio."

Doris grabbed Egypt's shoulder to stop him from shaking and to get his attention, "Egypt you need to hold her head exactly the way I am and hold her close to your chest and call an ambulance." Egypt nodded and did what he was told. Steve pulled out his gun and aimed it at the front door as it opened. He breathed out loud when he saw Declan and Winter coming out. Steve ran past Declan and Winter in search for Emily. Doris grabbed the gun she kept at the base of her spine. "Does anyone know where your parents keep their guns?" Declan spoke up, "There's one in the kitchen above the stove." Doris nodded before going in the house to back up Steve.

Steve's heart stopped in the midst of the chaos when he saw Emily leaned up against the couch with a crying Wolf trying to pull her arm. Doris found the gun and went upstairs to find a sniper's angle. "Wolf go outside with your brothers and sisters." "No daddy I can't leave mommy." "Wolf go now!" Steve hated yelling at him but it had to be done. Some of the bullets ceased and Steve took the opportunity to snag the duvet from the couch and wrap it as tight as he could around Emily's stomach before lifting her off the ground.

 _Ahh!_ Steve cried out as a bullet hit him in the shoulder, knocking him off balance. He braced himself on one knee with an unconscious Emily and tried to stand again. The remaining gunfire stopped and Doris came racing down the steps and hoisted up Wolf on her hip before he could protest. The sound of the ambulance was music to Steve's ears as he got Emily outside. Declan, Doris, and Winter rode with Pandora while Steve, Egypt, and Wolf rode with Emily. Steve frantically called Danny on the phone while they were in route to the hospital. "Danny—I don't know what happened. Just me us at the hospital."

Danny, Five-0, and Emily's team at Interpol came into the ER simultaneously and rushed over when they saw the McGarretts covered in blood. Lou suggested that they each take a separate interview while Dembe took the Interpol team to the crime scene. Lou talked to Egypt. "Can you tell me what you remember?" Egypt looked down at his shaking hands that were covered in dried blood before answering. "I was in my room texting Grace. Please don't tell Danny. We just started ya know dating and it's all new and-" "Let's just stick to the gunshots all right?" Egypt bowed his head blushing slightly, "Right, I'm sorry. I didn't hear them right away because I had music playing. I heard Winter banging on my door, so I opened it and Winter was crying. I heard the gunshots and I tried to find everybody else but I couldn't. I got downstairs but I didn't see my mom but I saw Pandora. There was so much blood so I let go of Winter's hand and picked Pandora up and ran out the door. I know it was wrong to leave her-" Lou patted a soothing hand on his shoulder, "It's okay. Don't blame yourself."

Kono decided to talk to Winter, who was crying hysterically and balled up in the chair. "Hey sweetie can tell me what happened?" Winter shook her head and let her tears roll down her cheeks. She choked on a sob which gave her hiccups. "Panda was.. _hiccup_..screaming.. _hiccup_..and she fell down.. _hiccup.._ so I went to Egg's room and he _..hiccup.._ got me out." "Okay sweetheart okay." Kono said in a soothing voice.

Chin talked to Declan who was on the floor with his head in his hands. He looked up and saw Chin and spoke before he could, "I was writing down everything that I remembered when I heard something that sounded like an explosion. I went to go see what it was and my mom was on the floor bleeding. I just… I just froze. I don't remember much after I heard Winter screaming. I grabbed her and just ran. I shouldn't have left her there I just shouldn't have left her." "Declan you got your sister out. You and I both know that your mom would be proud of you for that.", Chin assured him.

Danny talked to Wolf who wouldn't stop staring at the doors that both his mom and sister were taken through. "Hey buddy can you tell me what you remember about tonight?" Danny asked gingerly. Wolf never turned to face him but spoke softly, "Mommy was hurt really, really bad. She was bleeding a lot and she was cold." "Cold? Did you touch your mommy?" Wolf shook his head yes. "She was cold and I tried to put my hand on her tummy but my hand wasn't big enough." Danny turned Wolf around and saw the tears rolling down his face. He wrapped the little boy in a hug and tried to soothe his fears, which were now his reality.

Steve paced back and forth in front of the large window of the waiting room. He was having flashbacks to when he was in this same predicament after Emily's brother came after her. Steve couldn't stop his eyes from clouding with tears. He couldn't believe that once again the woman he loved was in this situation and he couldn't protect her. The first time, she was kidnapped, and now, their house was shot up with all their children inside. Steve felt like he couldn't protect his own family and it made him question himself as a man. Steve felt and saw Doris come up behind him, "This has happened before you know?", Steve said to Doris, who just pursed her lips and let her son talk. "The first time was with Wolf. She got kidnapped and nearly killed and the doctor told us that she was pregnant. Neither one of us knew that she was pregnant but she was and by some miracle they both survived. Ma, she in the same thing again but I don't know that either one of them is going to survive this time. Oh God, then there's my baby girl. I can't lose Pandora mom, I just can't. I can't live without Emily either. I don't want to and I know that I won't be able to handle losing her. I can't raise our kids by myself." Steve started sobbing and Doris did what any mother would and wrapped her son in a hug. She hugged her son while sobs wracked his body continuously. Doris kept whispering to Steve, "They'll be okay. We have to believe that they'll be okay."

Five-0 brought the kids clean clothes and took the ones they were wearing as evidence. Wolf and Winter were asleep in Doris' lap while Declan and Egypt drifted off against Steve's shoulders. After 15 hours and more cups of coffee than he could count, Steve saw the doctor come out and walk towards his direction. Steve got up without waking the boys and Doris did the same with the girls. They both walked over to the doctor who had a solemn look on his face. Steve spoke up, "Just tell me doc." "Your little girl Pandora took a bullet to the left side of her head. From what we can tell, there's no brain damage. I'm afraid that she will lose her hearing. There was significant damage to her left ear and we feel that because she was so close to continuous gunfire, that she may have lost her hearing partially in her right ear or even completely. We will evaluate it further at a later date." Steve felt his breathing pick up while he held on to Doris' hand as if his life depended on it. "And my wife?"

The doctor took a deep breath before speaking. "Your wife was a much harder case to handle. Let me just start by saying that she's alive." Steve visibly let out a shaky breath. "We lost the other two babies. Your wife was pregnant with triplets. One of the babies was gone before she got here; we lost the other trying to stop the bleeding. We don't know how the rest of the pregnancy will progress but I can assure you that she'll probably be on bed rest for the remainder of the pregnancy. We will have to monitor her closely; right now, we are giving her blood slowly so she's in and out of consciousness." Steve couldn't find his voice so Doris spoke up, "How far along is she?"

"She's about 12 weeks along give or take. The rest of the pregnancy should be fine but we honestly just don't know because she took a bullet to the abdomen." Steve managed to find his voice. "Can I see them?" "Your daughter yes but not your wife just yet. I would like to medically break the news to her before we allow family to visit her and the police to question her." Steve followed the doctor to Pandora's hospital room and Doris went back to sit with the kids.

Emily woke up feeling groggy and in a lot of pain. Every part of her body hurt and she couldn't help but let the tears fall as she thought about how scared Pandora was. She couldn't help but think that all her children were petrified. She didn't remember much about anything…..except the pain. She turned her head slowly to see a man in scrubs standing in her doorway. Her heart started to speed up and her monitors were beeping faster and faster. Emily looked at the strange man with fear in her eyes until he pulled down his scrub mask.

"Clyde?"

 _ **A/N: Clyde is here to hopefully put an end to everything. I usually rush through Emily's pregnancies but I am taking this one slowly. Emily's emotions towards everything needs to happen slowly as does her pregnancy. The family will navigate through Pandora's health and Doris is back to stay. xxHappy Readingxx**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**A/N: Fair warning, this chapter is extremely emotional. Emotions are all over the place with everyone.**_

Emily tried to adjust her eyes to see Clyde clearer, but he suddenly faded from view. Emily laid her head back on the pillow and tried to figure out why she was hallucinating about Clyde. She stopped wracking her brain and gave in to the impeding sleep. Clyde had heard about what happened with Emily's agents. He originally came to Hawaii as a colleague of Interpol, but he figured out quickly that his son had something to do with all of this when Declan vanished. Clyde had been keeping a tail on Declan hoping to draw out some of his father's enemies; instead, all fingers were pointing at his own son. Clyde initially wanted to talk to Emily but by the time he figured out where she was, she was in the hospital. Clyde made up his mind to handle this situation as quickly and quietly as he could.

Emily woke up a few hours later and slowly opened her eyes hoping that she wouldn't see Clyde again. She smiled softly when she looked around her hospital room and saw some of her family. She saw Danny, Tran, Wolf, Egypt, Mary, and Joan. She figured, at least she hoped, that everyone else was either working the case or sitting with Pandora. Two floors up, Pandora was relentless and cranky in her hospital room. Steve had spent the past two hours cradling her while she cried nonstop. As a father, he wished desperately that he could take her pain away and give it to himself. He was torn between Emily and Pandora, but Mary and Danny assured him that they'd stay with her. "Thanks ma.", Steve said as Doris handed him a warm towel and a bag of ice chips. Steve put the bag of ice in the towel and then placed it on Pandora's neck. She started to calm down a little bit as the ice numbed some of the swelling behind her ear. "Ma I have no idea what to do. My daughter is probably going to be deaf. What am I supposed to do?" Steve exclaimed with fear in his voice. Doris ran a soothing hand down his back, "You will be there for her and give her the love that only a father can. Leaning sign language is just a formality. You, all of you, will get past this because you're a McGarrett and McGarretts can weather the storm."

Steve let what his mother said sink in while he let stray tears fall. He looked down at the large white bandage around Pandora's head. Steve whispered through tears, "She's so small. This shouldn't have happened to her or Emily. Why do things like this keep happening to us?" Doris felt so bad for her son and just comforted him instead of trying to find words for what he was asking. Steve's phone started buzzing in his pocket and reached for it and answered. "McGarrett", he said clearing his throat of his sorrow. "It's Dembe. We found where the shooters where. It looks like they lied in wait. Either you or your mom hit four of them because Max just took them to the morgue. Someone did get away but he's dumping blood everywhere from the looks of this trail. I wish I more to tell you man." "Thank you. Look I don't know how much Catherine knows but get whatever you can out of her. Also, find Clyde Easter for me." "Easter? What does Easter have to do with anything?" "I'll tell you in person when I come in tomorrow." "Okay I'll get on it." "Thank you." "Not a problem."

Steve ended the call and looked down to see Pandora asleep in his arms. He looked to Doris and without even saying anything she nodded. "Go check on Emily and work the case Steve. They will both always have somebody by their side. Go find the bastard that did this." Steve placed Pandora down in the large hospital bed gently and turned to hug his mother tightly. He kissed the top of her head, "Thank you for coming back." Doris pulled back and looked at Steve before saying, "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Steve brushed past Doris, looked back at Pandora, and then left the room to go check on Emily. When he got to her floor, he saw Danny outside of her room and immediately thought the worst. He rushed over to Danny and saw his red eyes. "What's wrong with Emily?" Danny rubbed away the tears that started to escape. "The doctor just left. He told her everything." Steve moved past Danny and went into Emily's room. His heart broke when he saw her sobbing loudly and clutching on to Mary and Tran.

Her tiny body jolted from the sobs wrecking her body. Steve rushed to her side and gathered her into his strong arms. Emily felt Steve's arms around her and broke down even more. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Steve." Emily choked out. she felt his tears on her forehead as he held her close. "It's not your fault. Don't you dare blame yourself."

Emily pulled away slightly, "Yes it is my fault. I-I—I thought about having an abortion. This happened because I wanted to end the pregnancy." Steve couldn't believe that Emily was blaming herself. He pulled back and cradled her face in his hands. "Emily listen to me. All of this happened because some coward would rather hide behind a gun than settle his issues face-to-face. None of this is your fault. You couldn't do anything to stop it." Steve looked at Emily who was sitting like stone. She was off in another world, so Steve waved his hand in front of her face to get her attention. She shifted her gaze to Steve and then said, "I want to see my daughter. Now Steve I want to see Pandora now."

Steve backed away slowly and left the room to find Emily's doctor. Danny grabbed his attention, "Me and Tran will take the kids to our place. Grover's family will come over to help us out. Don't even think about protesting, we're family. Mary said that she'd stay with Emily so we'll take Joan too. Is Doris staying with Pandora?" "Uh yeah she's going to stay."

"Are you okay? Of course, you're not okay with everything going on but are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine."

Danny eyed him suspiciously before walking away to help Tran with the kids. Emily sat in the middle of her hotel bed trying her hardest to put things together. She realized that when she woke up, she wasn't hallucinating. She saw Clyde. She couldn't figure out why he was there and why he was dressed like a doctor. She started to look for her phone but realized that she'd left it in her bedroom before the shooting started. Emily swung her legs to the side of the bed and pushed herself up slightly before her toes touched the cold tile floor. After what felt like an eternity, Emily hobbled to the nurse's station where Steve was. "Emily you shouldn't be out of bed." Emily failed to notice the thin line of blood that started to run down her inner thigh. "Steve, Pandora." "I know 'm getting you a wheelchair now." Emily started to get dizzy and her vision was going in and out. "No-", the rest of Emily's words cease to exist as she fell forward onto Steve and collapsed. Steve panicked as one of the nurses came around to assess Emily. it was then that Steve saw the blood running down her legs and when he felt just how hot she was.

Steve was focused on trying to get Emily awake before he heard on the intercom…..

 _ **CODE BLUE**_

 _ **PEDS FLOOR ROOM 657**_

 _ **A/N: The hospital room is Pandora's. I promise to update soon!**_


	34. Chapter 34

Steve looked down at Emily lying unconscious on the ground while nurses and doctors tried to resuscitate her. "We've got a pulse. It's weak and thready but it's there." Steve felt a small weight lifted off his shoulders as the doctors successfully brought Emily back. "Is she going to lose the baby?"

Before the doctor rushed off with Emily he said, "We don't know. We need to run some tests. It might take a while so you can wait in her room." Steve nodded but stopped dead in his tracks when it dawned on him that Pandora's room was called over the intercom. Steve took off in a sprint and went straight for the stairwell. He took the steps two at a time until he got to the Pediatrics floor. He ran down the hall, nearly knocking people down, until he got to her room and was pushed back by nurses. "Sir you can't go in there." "That's my daughter. What happened to her?"

Steve frantically watched as Pandora's doctors worked to keep her alive. Steve saw the blood smears on the bed and on their scrubs. Steve watched his little girl's body jolt as they used the defibrillator. Every shock felt like a stab to Steve's heart. He had to turn his head and it was then that Steve saw Doris. She ran over to him, "Mom what happened? She was fine when I left." "The nurse brought her some pain medication and not even five minutes later, the machines are going crazy."

Both Steve and Doris breathed a sigh of relief when the doctors successfully brought Pandora back. The doctor walked back out the room and Steve got right in his face. "What the hell kind of pain medicine did you give my daughter? It nearly killed her!" Pandora's doctor looked at Steve and then turned to look at the nurse by his side. "Grab the chart for me please." Steve tapped his foot as he waited for an answer. "Mr. McGarrett, we don't have Pandora scheduled for pain medication until tomorrow afternoon. We wanted to give her small doses at certain times in case she had to talk to the police about what happened." The doctor held the chart out to Steve who grabbed it and skimmed over it quickly. Doris looked over his shoulder at the chart before snapping, "So who the hell came into her room pretending to be a nurse and gave her God knows what?" The doctor and nurse looked back at Doris and Steve apologetically. "Honestly, we don't have those answers."

Doris ran a hand through her hair and watched Steve go to his daughter's bedside. Steve ran a gentle hand through Pandora's hair as he watched the ventilator push a gush of air into her lungs. He watched as the machine did the breathing for her. Steve couldn't stop his tears from flowing as he watched his small girl being kept alive by machines. "I should've watched more closely." Steve shook his head at his mother's comment. "Mom, you had no way of knowing. She was in pain; there was no way for you to know that someone would pretend to be a nurse and try to kill Pandora." "Who would want to kill a toddler?" Steve kissed Pandora's small hand once more before turning to look at Doris, "That's a good question. Who would benefit the most?" Doris and Steve shared a knowing look before she said, "Easter would."

Emily was in worse shape than before. Emily tried to open her eyes but they felt so heavy. She kept trying and managed to open them a little. The bright light was blinding but she tried her absolute best to focus on something…anything. She heard someone's voice going in and out. _I think she was drugged. Her vitals were normal….bleeding…..her daughter just coded too._ Emily's mind started to race and her head felt fuzzy. She felt everything go black again.

Danny rushed through the hospital in search of Steve. He went to the nurse's station, which sent him to Emily's room. He got to Emily's room and didn't see anyone. Steve's phone kept going to voicemail, so Danny went up to Pandora's room. He stopped outside the glass door when he noticed that she was hooked up to twice the amount of machines than when he left earlier. He opened the door and stepped inside, "Steve what happened?" Steve and Doris turned around at the sound of the door opening. They were both on high alert and nearly ripped Danny's head off when he came in. "Someone got in here. It was one of them, I know it. They felt threatened by a toddler and tried to kill her." Danny felt like he was cemented in place. _Who tries to kill a child?_

Doris looked at the small notepad in Danny's hand, "Why were you looking for Steve?" Danny hated being under the gaze of Doris; it was just as bad as Steve's. "Did either one of you find a phone when you rode with Emily and Pandora? Actually, did either of you find her phone?" Doris and Steve shook their heads no and Steve asked, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Danny paused and tried to think of a good way to tell Steve the news. _There is no right way, just tell him._ "We think that Pandora may have filmed what happened and that the phone was brought in with her."

Before Steve could respond, Emily's doctor came into the room. "Mr. McGarrett, I would advise you to put a police officer outside your wife's room." "What happened to Emily?"

"Someone gained access to hospital information and found out where your wife's room was. I think that person poisoned both your wife and daughter. We were able to freeze and blow up this man's face on the security footage. Do you recognize him?"

Steve, Danny, and Doris all huddled together to look at the photo in the doctor's extended hand. Doris and Steve shook their heads no, but Danny remained silent. When he felt all eyes on him he said, "That's Easter. That's Clyde Easter dressed like a doctor."


	35. Chapter 35

"Tell me the fucking truth Easter!"

"I can't tell you if I'm dead." Clyde said as he struggled to breathe under the pressure of Steve's forearm against his throat. Steve slackened up his grip, but not by much. Some of the color returned to Clyde's face before he coughed and struggled to breathe. "He is my son."

"Who nearly killed my family! Why did you poison my wife and daughter?" "Poison? I didn't poison anyone!" "Then what the hell were you doing in the hospital dressed like a doctor?" "I WAS TRYING TO SAVE THEM!"

Steve let go of Clyde completely and took a few steps to stand level with Five-0, Interpol, and his mother. Chin spoke up, "Talk Easter. You said that you were trying to save them. Explain." "I went to the hospital after I found out what he was doing. I went into Emily's room and I couldn't believe that it had gotten that far. I tried to figure out if anyone else got hurt and that's when I found out about the little girl." "You went to her room?", Kono inquired.

"No! I was about to but I saw a woman come out of Emily's room. I figured that it was one of you, but she had a scrub mask on. There was no reason for her to be wearing one, so I followed her. I followed her to the children's floor before she made me and caused a diversion. Before she got out of my line of sight, I saw that she had a burn of some sort on her neck. I don't know maybe it was a brand or a removed tattoo. I didn't do anything to them. That woman did!"

"Who is she?", Danny demanded. "Well gee if I knew that then I wouldn't be standing here with you imbeciles?" Danny charged at Clyde and landed a punch square in the middle of Clyde's face. Clyde dropped to one knee and grabbed his face; Danny got on Clyde's level, "There were children in that house. Keep the stupid ass comments in your thick skull." Steve grabbed Clyde by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. "Look at that Clyde, you're bleeding. And the funny thing is that he's not the one who's pissed off." Steve let go of Clyde and started to walk away before he turned back to him.

"You either help us or stay out the way." Steve moved in impossibly close and got right in Clyde's face. "Your son is going to die because I'm going to kill him. You have the option of joining him if you choose to." As the group walked away, Doris spoke in Clyde's direction, "Stay the hell away from my daughter-in-law and my grandchildren."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily woke up once again when she felt a bright line being shone in her face. She squinted against the sudden blindness brought on by the flashlight and grumbled as she tried to turn away. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Tran sitting next to her bed. "What happened?" she asked groggily as her nurse exited the room.

"The short version or the long one?" "All of it."

Tran took a deep breath before pulling her chair closer to Emily's bed. "Well some guys shot up your house. You were hit in the stomach and" _Pause._ "Pandora took a round to the head." Emily shot up at the mention of Pandora's name. "Everyone got out and Doris managed to hit one of the guys that fled. You guys were brought here." "Clyde?", Emily interrupted.

"Clyde was here. Some girl that probably works for his kid, poisoned you and Pandora. Em, she's on a ventilator for now but you know that she'll be fine. She'll pull through."

Emily felt tears sting her eyes, "The babies?" Tran felt her eyes well with tears, "You were pregnant with triplets. You lost two….hey, hey don't cry. You still have one that's hanging in there."

Tran wrapped her arms around Emily to try and soothe her frayed nerves. "Where…where are my kids?" "They're with Grover's wife. I was there but I switched places with Mary because I needed to be here."

"Em, do you remember anything about your phone?" Emily's brow furrowed as she thought, "I remember that it was um in my room. I thought I saw Pandora with it after I got shot but I really don't remember. Why? You must have a theory? What is it?" Emily watched as Tran absentmindedly chewed on her lip. "Tell me Tran. I'm not your friend right now, I'm your boss." "Don't play that card Emily."

"Too late. Tell me what your theory is." "My theory is that Pandora may have, intentionally or unintentionally, recorded the shooting. The only problem is that we can't find the phone." "If it's not in my house or in my personal effects, then where is it?"

Tran stood up and placed her hands firmly on her hips. "I honestly don't know. Maybe it's a cover-up. Maybe a crime scene tech screwed up. Maybe we're overlooking something. Maybe-"

"Clyde has a kid? What does his kid want with me? Why try to kill me?" Emily's mirage of questions stopped Tran's continuous rambling. " I don't have those answers Em, I don't. Hey try to get some rest okay?"

"Yeah like that's going to happen with a psycho out there trying to kill me and my daughter." "I'll be right here all night, I promise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clyde got to his hotel room and grabbed ice and a towel for his face. He laid down on the slender couch and groaned out in relief when the ice touched his swollen face. After about an hour and still with his eyes closed, Clyde said, "How did you get in here Norman?" "it's a hotel room, Clyde, not that hard."

"Why Norman? Why did you go after Emily?" "Because you needed to be taught a lesson."

Clyde took a deep breath, "There are people looking for you." "Is this the part where dear old dad steps in?"

"Do you want it to be?"


	36. Chapter 36

"No. I don't need your help. I have everything under control." Norman said with strain in his voice.

"Then why do you have a death grip on your stomach? You got hit, didn't you?" "The old hag has a good aim but obviously not good enough or I wouldn't be alive."

"Why did you go after Emily?" "I already told you. You needed to be taught a lesson. You care about her more than me." "Why shoot her child?" "The brat wasn't supposed to be there. None of them were."

"You went after her in her own home! Where were her children supposed to be?" Clyde screamed at his son. "What's the real reason that you went after Emily? Why?"

Norman screamed at his father as loud as he could, "'Because you love her. You've always been in love with her. I found the letters that you wrote to her and never sent. You wanted to marry her. She was supposed to be my mother! You never loved my mother. You settled for her because you couldn't have Emily. You turned your back on the both of us because you wanted her. I should've shot her in the head so that you'd lose her forever!"

Clyde lunged at his son and pinned him to the nearby wall. "I am not with Emily. You went after a wife and mother. Emily has a husband who would move heaven and earth for her. She has 5 kids who make up her entire world. She's pregnant and you probably killed her unborn child. Her little girl can die and you didn't think about that. You shot a child in the head." "I didn't shoot her, I only shot Emily."

"You planned the entire thing so you're just as guilty. That little girl's father, Emily's husband, is coming after you. Let me get you out of this mess. I'm your father, just let me help you." Clyde pleaded desperately. Norman scoffed, "You're not a father. You're an absent, pathetic excuse for a man. I got myself into this and I'll get myself out. Do me a favor and stay invisible like you always have been.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Emily sat across from Pandora with tears in her eyes as she saw her little girl nearly completely covered in bandages. Against doctor's orders, Emily got a wheelchair and went to Pandora's room. She couldn't believe that someone would shoot a child in the head. After all her time with the BAU, any case about a child shook her to the core. She watched the ventilator do the breathing for Pandora and bowed her head in shame.

In between tears, she managed to sob out, "How could I let someone hurt you? What kind of mother am I? It should've been me and not you. I am so sorry baby. I am so sorry my baby girl." Emily broke down into sobs and rested her head on Pandora's bed. After her tears subsided, Emily raised her head when she heard a nurse in the doorway. After everything that happened, Emily was wary of the nurse. The woman caught on immediately, "I'm Beverly. I was your daughter's intake nurse and the hospital administrator, Mr. Towns, told me that I am the only person allowed to be her nurse."

Emily shifted back slightly and nodded her head in agreement. Emily watched Beverly's every move as she assessed Pandora. "The doctor wants to slowly take her off the ventilator but he would need parental consent." "Will taking her off the ventilator make her worse or better?" "I'm not sure. You can talk it over with your husband if you'd like. I'll wait before getting the doctor."

Emily stopped her by saying, "No. You can get him now so that he can tell me the exact plan of care." Beverly nodded and left the room to get Pandora's doctor. Emily held Pandora's small hand and waited for the doctor to return. Emily looked up as the doctor walked into the room. "Hello Mrs. McGarrett. I'm Doctor Thompson. We want to take Pandora off the ventilator to gauge if she can breathe on her own. We will not know the extent of the brain damage, if there is any, until she wakes up. From the tests we ran, I can say that she'll need a blood transfusion." "I'll do it. We are a perfect match."

"Mrs. McGarrett you cannot give a blood transfusion while you're pregnant." "Then I'll terminate the pregnancy. If saving my daughter means terminating, then I'll do it." "You'll need to confer with your husband."

"No I don't. It's my body and my decision. If I have to terminate to give Pandora a transfusion, then I will." The doctor didn't want to aggravate the situation anymore so he changed the topic. "How about we take Pandora off the ventilator and go from there?" Emily nodded her head and gently ran her fingers through Pandora's hair.

In the hallway, the doctor made a phone call. "Mrs. Williams, this is Dr. Thompson. No. Pandora is fine. I told her mother that her daughter made need a transfusion. She wants to terminate the pregnancy in order to give blood for the transfusion. She's adamant about making the decision herself and not involving her husband. I know it's not my place, but I have a wife and children. I wouldn't want my wife making a choice like this without at least talking to me first."

Tran blew out a breath as she listened to the phone call. "Thanks doctor. I'll handle it on my end. Keep me posted please." Tran walked towards the direction of her kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. "Another one? Are you sure you're okay Tran?", Grace asked as she watched from the kitchen table. Tran looked at her and smiled slightly. "It's complicated." "Oh really it is? I'm not Roman or Nina. I can understand real stuff you know. Is this about Uncle Steve and Auntie Emily?" Tran looked up with wide eyes and her mouth agape. "Egypt told me everything."

"Grace I want you to listen to me. You need to be there for Egypt because he's going through a lot right now. Danno and I will do everything we can to hunt down the person that attacked our Ohana. I will not fill your head with all the bad things that I know. Everything will be okay. I promise. All right?" "Okay."

Tran kissed the top of Grace's head and grabbed her keys before leaving the house to go to the hospital. She went right to Pandora's room when she got there, figuring that Emily would be there. She walked into Pandora's room and saw Emily in a wheelchair across the room assessing every move the doctor and nurse made. "Hey you.", Tran said.

Emily looked up at Tran and gave a small smile. "Hey. What are you doing here?" "Just checking on you guys."

Emily allowed Tran to push the wheelchair into the hallway. The silence between the two was thick and heavy. Emily cleared her throat and turned in the chair to look Tran in the face. "What's the real reason that you're here?" "To talk you out of terminating the pregnancy."

"You're what?!" Emily turned around to see Steve standing less than 20 feet away from her and fuming.


	37. Chapter 37

"It's my decision."

"It's our child Emily. You can't just make a decision like this without talking to me about it."

"Yes I can!" "No you can't Emily. When we got married, the I's changed to us'. This is not a decision that will just affect you. it will affect the both of us and our family. We have already lost two children and now you want to murder our last one."

"I LOST TWO CHILDREN, NOT YOU!"

"How selfish can you be Emily? I helped create this pregnancy and you want to tell me that I didn't lose two children. I have loved all of our children unconditionally since the moment I found out about them. I cannot let you make this decision." "This is my body!" "It's my baby too!"

"I don't want this baby.", Emily screamed out in-between tears. She buried her face between her hands and sobbed loudly. "I don't want this baby if it means that I lose Pandora. I'm not even sure if I want this baby at all. If you can't respect that then maybe I don't want you anymore either. I don't want any of this anymore."

"Emily we have to talk about this." "No we don't. If I need to end this pregnancy to save my daughter then so be it." "Your talking about murder!" "GET OUT! Get the hell away from me Steve. I hate you!"

Steve wanted to grab Emily's wracking body to soothe her, but she'd just crushed him completely. He gave Emily what she wanted and left the room to go into the hallway. Tran heard the entire fight and felt tears trickle down her face. She couldn't believe that Emily would want an abortion. She knew deep down that it was the guilt and grief that was talking and not Emily's rational mind. Emily desperately wanted a huge family, but she was terribly afraid of everything that she just went through. She saw Steve, who was nearly in tears, walking over towards her. In that same moment, Pandora's doctor was walking in her direction. Steve stopped walking and looked up at the doctor and Tran. "I don't care what you have to do, but don't let her go through with this. She isn't thinking clearly. Please save Pandora and our baby."

Tran wiped away her tears and nodded her head at Steve. She gave him a hug and whispered in his ear, "Find him and kill him." "I will."

XxXxXxXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXX

Egypt felt eyes on him as he pulled the thick blanket over Winter and Wolf. He kept his back turned but said, "it's not your fault Dec." "If I never came back then-"

"You'd probably be dead. Look I know you want to blame yourself but mom and dad are already blaming themselves. It's no one's fault except the guy who did this. We're all alive and that's all that matters."

Declan stood motionless and let Egypt's words sink in. He failed to hear the person walk up behind him. "Your brother's right", Doris said.

"But that doesn't change how I feel. If I never came back, then mom wouldn't have gotten shot and Pandora wouldn't be fighting for her life. This is all my fault and I'll never forgive myself." Doris reached out to Declan but he just walked away with his head hung low.

XxxxxXXXxxxxXXx

"Ma'am, you'll feel a pinch but I want you to keep squeezing the ball in your hand. Take a deep breath. You ever given a transfusion before?"

"No I haven't. This is actually my first time giving blood at all." Catherine said with a nervous chuckle.

"What changed your mind?" The young nurse asked. Catherine let out a breath before speaking.

"I've caused enough trouble with this family. I figured it was the least that I could do. I wasn't even sure that I'd be a match."

A knock at the door shifted Catherine's attention. She turned her head and felt her anxiety bubble up again.

"Thank you." Emily said barely above a whisper. Before Catherine could speak, Emily said, "Why are you doing it though? We don't exactly have a good track record with one another. Is this some sort of guilt trip?"

"Yes and no. I do feel guilty about what happened but I'm choosing to do this because it's the right thing to do. You're pregnant and shouldn't have to choose between your unborn child and one of your daughters."

Emily eased herself into a nearby chair, "Who told you? Steve? Doris? Tran?"

"Actually it was Declan."

 _ **A/N: Definitely one of my shorter chapters but I felt the need to at least give some sort of update. This story is coming to an end pretty soon. I'll update as soon as I can.**_


	38. Chapter 38

"Why would Declan ask you to donate blood?" Emily asked curiously. Catherine took a breath before speaking. "Because he wants his mom, sister, and unborn sibling to come home healthy and okay. Because he's blaming himself for the shooting."

Emily's eyes went wide and filled with fresh tears threatening to spill over. She figured that Steve was blaming himself but not Declan. Emily felt a part of her die, knowing that Declan was the one taking full responsibility for everything that transpired. Catherine, sensing the change in Emily's mood, changed the topic.

"So, they uh said that I was a match. That's good right?"

"Yeah, it's great. My daughter will still be deaf. How is she supposed to go back to normal when her entire life is shattered and broken? How is she supposed to pretend that nothing happened? How is supposed to get over the fact that someone tried and nearly succeeded in killing her? How is someone supposed to get over that?"

Catherine finally caught on to the fact that Emily was talking about herself instead of Pandora. "Kids are resilient. She'll be fine. She'll bounce back and adjust to the changes in her life. She'll be thankful for the fact that the rest of her family is alive and healthy. She won't forget that she was nearly killed, but it will drift further into the back of her mind as time goes on. This event will not be weighing on her because she still has an entire life to live. She will be fine because she has you and Steve as parents. Pandora will be fine and so will you Emily."

Emily jumped slightly at Catherine grabbing her hand. She knew that Catherine was talking directly to her and not indirectly about Pandora. She looked up into Catherine's eyes and for the first time, she saw an actual person. She gripped Catherine's hand and slightly intertwined their fingers. Catherine let out a shaky breath and then lifted her watery eyes to meet Emily. "I can't believe that we're in this place", Catherine said while laughing nervously. Emily mimicked her and leaned back in the chair.

The two sat in comfortable silence until Emily spoke up. "Do you want to meet her? Officially?"

"Uh I'm uh…yeah..sure", Catherine stuttered out. "Good. Let's go."

Emily stood and waited for Catherine to do the same. The two brunettes walked to Pandora's room. When they entered, Emily smiled at the sight of Doris teaching Pandora how to sign. Emily looked at Pandora attempting to mirror what her grandmother was teaching her. Catherine nudged Emily softly.

"She can't talk anymore?" Emily shook her head. "She chooses to not talk, so that she can learn to sign better. I'm pretty sure—well pretty hopeful—that she'll talk again eventually. Right now, I just want her to go back to the happy little girl that she is." Pandora looked at her mother and a woman she didn't recognize standing in the doorway. She smiled up at her mom and watched her smile back.

Emily slowly walked over to Pandora's bed and sat down. Pandora reached over and pushed a few stray hairs out of Emily's face. She signed _Hi mommy_ to Emily and smiled when she signed back _Hello sweetheart_

Emily was picking up sign language very quickly from the books that Doris and Tran had given her. Pandora crawled into her mother's lap and look at a very uncomfortable Catherine, who was shifting on her feet and fidgeting. Catherine looked at Pandora and gave a small smile and wave to the grinning toddler. Pandora signed _Thank You_ to Catherine. Emily turned to look at a confused Catherine before chuckling lightly.

"She said thank you." "How do I say you're welcome?", Catherine asked sheepishly. Emily showed her how and watched as she mimicked _You're welcome_ to Pandora.

Doris cleared her throat, signaling to everyone that they had more visitors. Emily smiled when she saw her kids as well as Mary and Joan in the doorway of Pandora's hospital room. Winter smiled widely before running to her twin. Wolf ran to his mom and hugged her as tight as he could. Emily squeezed him and whispered in his ear, _"_ I am so proud of you. You were so brave. I'm sorry that you had to see all of that bad stuff." "I love you mommy", Wolf whispered back. "I love you too my baby boy."

She let go of Wolf and watched him crawl over her and onto the bed next to Pandora. Emily pushed herself off the bed and walked over to her two oldest children. She rubbed their faces lovingly before pulling the both of them into a tight hug. Emily felt both Declan and Egypt's tears hit her shoulders. She kissed both of their foreheads and pulled away to look at the both of them. "Words cannot describe how proud I am of the both of you. I am so thankful that you guys got your brother and sisters out of the house. I don't want either of you to blame yourself for not being able to get me out. I am okay. Your sister's okay. This family is okay, you hear me?"  
Both boys nodded their heads and started to walk over to Pandora's bed. Emily stopped Declan and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Declan I want you to listen real closely to what I'm about to say. None of this is your fault. The only person at fault is the sick animal that did this. Thank you for asking Catherine to donate blood. She's fine now because of what you did."

"I'm sorry that I caused all of this." "Declan, you didn't. People with twisted minds always find a way to achieve whatever goal they have. I'm saying this to mean that he would've found another way to hurt me because that's what his goal was. I don't know why but he wanted to hurt me….you guys were just caught up in the crossfire." "I love you mom, so much." "I love you too Dec."

Emily watched on for hours as Doris and Pandora taught the rest of the McGarrett family how to sign. Catherine left after about a couple of hours to go home and sleep. Emily stared at her family with a content smile and unconsciously rubbed her belly. She felt eyes on her and turned her head to see Steve staring at her. She got up from the chair and pulled him into the hallway before anyone else saw him.

"I am so sorry Steve. You were right. I was being selfish and-"

Steve silenced Emily with a passionate kiss that she immediately gave in to. Emily pulled Steve as close to her as she could. Steve felt her tears rubbing against his cheeks, which made him hold her tighter. They broke apart for air and Emily rested her forehead against Steve's. He cradled her head between his heads and swiped his fingers over the apples of her cheeks. "Emily I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. We've had a lot going on recently, and I guess I took my anger out on you. I am sorry baby. I just want us to be okay. I'll be okay with whatever decision you make as long as I have you."

"Steve, I'm not getting an abortion. I was hurting emotionally and physically. Pandora is okay because of Catherine. I am okay because of you. We are fine, I promise. I love you so much. Please don't leave me again." "Never again."

"Now, go. Panda waiting to see her daddy."


	39. Chapter 39

*some months later*

"Hi there Pandora how are you today?"

"Excited!" "Oh yeah, why is that?" Pandora's doctor asked. "Because if you say yes, then I can ride the rollercoaster today." The older man chuckled before helping Pandora sit on the exam table. He gave her a series of tests before getting to the one that would decide if she could ride the rollercoaster….the hearing test. She squirmed a little at the cold burst of air that she felt in both her ears. The doctor left the room for about 20 minutes before coming back with a piece of paper in his hands. "And how have you been doing?" he asked turning his attention to a very pregnant Emily.

Emily rubbed her very large belly just as the baby started to kick. "I've been fine except for the fact that I feel like I'm carrying a soccer star. The kicking with this one is almost as bad as when I was pregnant with the twins." She said chuckling. He smiled in response and held up the piece of paper. Pandora's eyes lit up as both adults tried to hide their smirks.

"Now let's recap. We decided to give Pandora a temporary cochlear implant to help heal some of the injury. After two months, we removed it and gave Pandora a simple hearing-aid in the affected ear. The hearing aid is working just as I hoped it would. Although I know that Pandora really wants to go on this rollercoaster, as a physician I have to say no…no worries because I'm giving you the green light."

Pandora's excited squeals made Emily's ears ring a little. Pandora wrapped her arms around her doctor's legs and squeezed tightly. Emily ran a gentle hand through Pandora's hair. "She's really okay?" Emily asked anxiously. "Like I said a while back, kids are resilient. I know that things were scary and rough in the beginning but you have a happy and healthy little girl. Medicine has come a long way, so this is a victory in my book." Emily smiled brightly at her daughter before grabbing the doctor into a hug.

"Thank you so much Dr. Thompson. You have no idea how much you've helped my family." He felt a couple of tears hit his shoulder and swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. He cleared his throat before speaking, "I was only doing my job Emily. You have an incredible family that continues to beat the odds and get stronger. You are the source of that strength whether you realize it or not." He pulled back and rubbed her swollen belly. "if you weren't, then would this little person still be here and healthy?"

Emily wiped her eyes and smiled, "No I guess not." "Boy or girl?" "We want to be surprised this time."

"Mommy can we go to the carnival now?" Emily laughed at Pandora's impatience before saying, "Yes sweetie we can go." "Bye Dr. Thompy." "Bye Pandora. Have fun." "I will!"

"Thank you." "Anytime Emily."

XXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXx

"What did the doctor say?" Egypt asked just as Emily and Pandora walked up to the rest of the Prentiss-McGarrett family. "She's got the all clear."

"Yes!" both Winter and Wolf said at the same time before high-fiving one another. "Well let's go." Steve said as he wrapped his arms around Emily from behind. All the kids grabbed a wristband out of Steve's hand before kissing Emily's belly and dragging Doris and Mary off towards the rollercoasters. "How's the bean today?" "The bean feels like a pumpkin that's playing rugby with my organs."

Steve chuckled and whispered in her ear before nibbling at it, "Only 5 more weeks." Emily involuntarily let out a low moan. Their moment was interrupted at the sound of a throat clearing directly behind them. "Isn't that how you two have the soon to be 6 that you have now?" Emily turned around and smiled brightly before hugging her parents. "Songbird, you are truly glowing." "Please don't flatter me dad. I am fat and sweating." Elizabeth waved off her comment. "You are beautiful and carrying an amazing gift." "Yeah, the gift that keeps on kicking", Emily muttered.

Steve let go of Emily as she and her mother went in search of food. Joe and Steve hung back from the women and moved to a secluded spot to chat for a moment. "Have you heard anymore from this little punk?" "You mean the punk that nearly killed my entire family? No I haven't and that's what worries me. I just feel like he's going to wait until Em gets closer to her due date before trying anything again. I can't lose anymore children." "Any more?" Joe asked with a voice laced in curiosity and confusion.

Steve let out a sigh "She didn't tell you. When this whole fiasco went down, Em was pregnant with triplets. When she got shot, she lost the first one. She lost the second baby while they tried to stop the bleeding. This baby is truly a miracle and I'll die before I let this little bastard try and take my wife or any of my kids from me. The fact that's he basically disappeared is a problem for me."

Joe looked off in the distance for a while before asking, "Didn't you say that his dad was withholding information?" Steve turned to face Joe. "That's the problem. A few weeks ago, he started cooperating with us." "What happened? You said started?"

"His body was found on Sand Island. I haven't told Emily yet because I have no idea how to tell her. At one point, she trusted Easter with her life. I don't know how to tell her that he was turning his back on his son to help with the investigation, only to be found dead the day he was supposed to come in to Five-0." 'How'd he die? Gunshot?"

"No that's the thing, he was tortured. Cuts and burns all over his body, eyes removed, nails in his elbows and kneecaps, and body dismembered and left to rot. He went through complete hell before he died."

"Someone was getting information out of him. You don't do all that just to watch a man die. He talked before he died. It's what he said that we should be worried about. How much stuff did he have access to?" "I have no idea. He ran Interpol. He was Emily's boss at one point. He was powerful, knew a lot of things, and had a lot of connections."

XXXXXxxxxxxXXx

Emily picked at her taco salad as she watched her kids from afar. "Something wrong sweetheart?" Emily turned her head and saw her mother's concerned eyes. "There's something I need to tell you." "You can tell me anything sweetie." "When I got shot…I was..uhh… I was pregnant with triplets. I lost one right after I got shot and the other in the ER. I wanted to abort this baby because I only wanted Pandora to be okay. What kind of person wants to kill one child to save another? What kind of mother am I?"

Elizabeth moved to sit on the same side of the table and rubbed soothing circles on her daughter's back. "Emily there was a lot going on in a small amount of time. You were being a mother first. I think that any other good mother would've considered it at that time. All that matters is that each one of your children know how much you love them including this one." She said rubbing her hand around Emily's stomach. She wiped Emily's tears away and gently turned her head towards the kids. Declan and Egypt were both trying to win rigged carnival games. They were competing in basketball. Wolf and Joan were shooting the water guns, trying to beat one another. Winter and Pandora were attempting to knock down bottles. Emily smiled as she realized what her mother was doing. "Thank you mom." "No thank you for giving me the most incredible grandchildren and extended family. You did pretty good in marrying some quality man candy too." Both women laughed at that comment. Elizabeth ran her fingers through Emily's hair and whispered in her ear. "I've got some news too. Your father and I are moving to Hawaii."

 **A/N: Last chapter up next. Thank you for reading.**


	40. Chapter 40

Emily murmured in her sleep as she tossed and turned. She whimpered slightly as she felt a pressure against her bladder. Her eyes flew up and she bolted up in bed and held her hand over her chest. _I haven't had a nightmare in months._ Emily looked over to Steve who was resting peacefully. She calmed her racing heart by watching the rise and fall of Steve's chest. Once she finally calmed down, she leaned down to lay across his chest. Steve's arm automatically wrapped around her as he pulled her closer to him. She snuggled into her husband's side and tried to desperately get rid of the monster lurking in her subconscious. Emily couldn't go back to sleep and wound up watching the sun rise.

The natural rays from the sun woke Steve up that morning. He looked down at Emily only to see her staring out the big bay window of their bedroom. "Good morning beautiful." At the sound of his voice, Emily turned her head to face Steve. "Good morning baby. Did you sleep well?" "Yes", Steve said with a long stretch, "You?" "Yes.", she lied. Emily moved away from Steve and got out of bed. "I'll go start breakfast, you mind waking the kids up?" "Of course, you okay Em?" "Yeah I'm fine." Emily walked out of their bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen. Steve got out of bed and made his way into the bathroom. When he was done, he walked down the hall to the girls' room. He walked into the bright room and stood in the doorway and smiled at the sight. Pandora was brushing her teeth while Winter was making her bed. Steve laughed inwardly when he noticed that Pandora had more toothpaste on the sink and herself than in her mouth. Winter turned around and saw her dad standing in the doorway and ran over to him. "Is the baby here yet?" "Not yet. We still have a little time let before the baby get here.", Steve said with laugh. "Why is it taking soooo long daddy? Did we take this long to bake in mommy's tummy?" Pandora asked as she wiped her face with a towel. "Is the baby gonna be overcooked since it's baking so long?" Winter asked as she brushed her hair out of her face. Steve laughed and shook his head no and walked into the bathroom the girls shared.

Steve cleaned up Pandora's toothpaste fiasco and responded, "Yes you girls and Wolf baked for a while in mommy's tummy." "What about Egg and Dec?", Winter asked innocently. "Egg and Dec baked in someone else's tummy." The girls seemed to accept that answer and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Steve moved on to Wolf's room only to find it empty. He turned his head at the last second to see a mess of curly hair bounding down the stairs. He smiled to himself and walked down the stairs to wake up the oldest two. Steve got to the base of the stairs and smelled the mouth-watering breakfast that Emily was making. He walked down the hall and knocked on Egypt's door. Steve opened the door slightly and smiled at the sight of Egypt hunched over his desk furiously writing. "How's the speech coming?" Egypt turned around and ran a hand through his messy hair. "It's just a preparation. There is no guarantee that I'll even be class president dad." "You'll be class president because you're a McGarrett. That makes you a natural born leader already." "Yeah but I'm competing against my friend. Grace is my friend and I want her to win but I want to win too."

Before Steve got a chance to respond Emily appeared out of nowhere and said, "Don't even think about making him competitive. If Egypt wins, then it will be fair and square with no dirty tricks." Steve closed his mouth and Egypt bent his head back down to try and hide his smirk. "Breakfast is ready you two." "Where's Declan?" Steve asked as he walked out into the hallway. "In the kitchen eating." The McGarrett family enjoyed a peaceful breakfast as Emily ignored the small pains she felt in her stomach. She absentmindedly rubbed her belly underneath the table and she dismissed the pains as the baby kicking. Emily and Steve got the kids off to school and headed over to her parents' house. Elizabeth greeted the two of them with a bright smile and a big hug. "How's my baby and my grandbaby?" Elizabeth asked as she rubbed Emily's stomach. "Your grandbaby is acting like the Matrix, but we're both fine." Elizabeth just laughed at her daughter before she turned to Steve. "Joe's outside on the patio." Steve nodded his head in understanding and gave Elizabeth one more quick hug and placed a chaste kiss to Emily's lips before heading out in the direction of the patio. Emily toed out of her shoes and sat down on the couch and immediately tucked her legs underneath her body. Elizabeth disappeared and walked back into the room with mint tea and sat down next to Emily before giving her a hot mug.

Emily accepted the tea and took a long drink of the steaming liquid before placing it on the nearby coffee table. "What's wrong sweetie?" Elizabeth asked without even looking at Emily. Emily shook her head and bit her lip before speaking. She thought about lying but knew that her mother would see through it. "The nightmares are back" she barely said above a whisper. "How bad are they this time?" Elizabeth asked grateful for the fact that Emily had told her about the earlier nightmares when she was in the hospital. "It starts off with me in labor and always ends with Norman yanking my baby away from me before killing me." Elizabeth put her mug down and pulled her daughter into her arms. She rubbed circles on Emily's back before swiping away the few stray tears from Emily's face. "What if he gets to me before I have this baby? What if he gets to me after? Is this going to ever end? He killed his own father, so what's to stop him from doing the same to me?"

Elizabeth didn't have the answers to Emily's questions, so she just held her a little bit tighter and kissed the crown of her head. Emily felt herself calm down in her mother's arms. She felt the weight lift off her chest and for the first time in days, she felt her heart rate calm down a bit more. The two women ended up watching a short movie marathon on Lifetime before falling asleep on the couch with Emily still in Elizabeth's arms. Eventually Joe and Steve came in and smiled at the sight of the mother and daughter fast asleep. Steve excused himself to use the restroom and Joe took he and Steve's snacks and beer bottles from outside into the kitchen. Elizabeth heard the clank of bottles and her eyes immediately flew open and she sat up; this motion woke up a slumbering Emily who bolted upright and tried to calm her breathing. "Joe, Steve?" Elizabeth called out while having a tight grasp on her daughter. Joe came out of the kitchen with an apologetic look on his face. "Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you up. I couldn't get the pantry door open with one hand so I had to put the bottles down on the counter." "It's okay. We needed to wake up anyways" Elizabeth said as she continued to rubbed soothing circles on Emily's back. Steve walked back into the room and sat down in the large loveseat. Emily's growling stomach broke the silence of the room and Elizabeth shifted Emily so that she could get off the couch. "Well my grandbaby is hungry, you guys want lunch?"

There was a collective yes amongst the group as Joe came into the living room and sat on the couch with Emily. Emily grabbed the remote and turned it to a baseball game and laughed quietly as she heard her father and husband let out sighs of contentment. After a half hour, Emily, Steve, and Joe were so engrossed in the game that they nearly forgot about Elizabeth making lunch. Emily was about to call out to her mother when she heard something break in the kitchen. She immediately turned around fully, "Mom? Are you okay?" Emily's questioning got the attention of the two men in the living room as Joe stood up from his place on the couch. After not hearing her mother respond, Emily turned around and got up in a panic. Mere seconds later, Elizabeth came out the kitchen with both her hands up and a terrified look on her face. She hadn't even taken five steps before Norman came into view with a gun trained on Elizabeth. Emily's heart dropped six stories and she started to feel lightheaded. Norman nudged the gun in-between Elizabeth's shoulders before saying, "Get over there with the rest of them so that I can see all your pathetic faces." Norman looked at Emily and smiled, "Guess I didn't do a good enough job. You were supposed to lose the little bastard. Don't worry love, I won't make that mistake again."

Emily felt her blood run cold just as tears started to make their way down her face and she covered her belly protectively with her hands. She stood frozen next to her mother, barely able to breathe. Steve moved to grab Emily but Norman pointed the gun at him. "No sudden moves Superman. I'll put a bullet in you and make your precious Emily watch you die." Out the corner of his eye, Norman saw Joe shift, "That applies to you too old man. One more step and your wife and daughter watch you die." "There is no way that you're walking away from this." Steve snarled out. Norman let out an evil cackle, "I didn't plan on it but I'm taking all of you with me. I plan on making your kids orphans so that they know what it feels like." Steve moved again and Norman shot him in the shoulder. The gunshot made Emily jump a mile in the air and she clutched on to her mother. She wanted to go over to Steve but knew that she'd get shot the minute she took a step. No one went near Steve but Emily could see her father fuming. Steve slowly stood back up not saying a word but keeping pressure on his wound. Joe spoke up, "If you want to make Emily suffer then kill me." Joe paused as he saw Emily and Elizabeth's eyes turn wide with fear and fill with tears. He looked away from them and made eye contact with Norman.

"You'll be punishing all three of them. Elizabeth is my wife and mother of my child. Emily is my baby girl and mother of my grandchildren. Steve is the son of my best friend and like a son to me. Killing me will make them all suffer. Just take me and leave them alone" Joe pleaded. Norman seemed to be pondering this for a moment before Steve charged at him again. The force of Steve running into him caused Norman to fire the gun in the direction of Joe. Emily screamed and hit the floor as the sound of continuous gunshots rang out in the room. Elizabeth grabbed a crying Emily and pulled her in the direction of the front door. One of the bullets ricocheted and hit Elizabeth in the arm, but she felt nothing as she dragged her hysterical daughter to safety. Steve was essentially the only one fighting Norman as Joe had been shot once in the torso. Norman got the upper hand and headbutted Steve before kicking him hard in the ribs. Steve couldn't breathe and knew that after the fifth kick, he had a broken rib. The gun slid across the floor and wound up in Joe's general direction as he laid slumped over clutching his stomach as blood continued to pour out. Both men scrambled for the gun as Joe used his last bit of strength to try and grab for the gun. Outside, the only thing Elizabeth and Emily heard was one final gunshot and then complete silence. A silence that let both women know that something very bad had just happened.

XXXXxxXXXxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Epilogue:

"I stand here before you today proud to be your class president. I was never expected to win but my best friend once told me that to be a leader you have to be able to understand that others won't expect you to actually be any good at it, so you have to prove them wrong. I do thank my best friend Grace Williams for the encouraging words and for never discouraging me as so many others have before. I thank my parents for teaching me valuable leadership skills. I thank my student body for believing in me enough to elect me. Thank you." Egypt finished proudly before walking off the stage. After the assembly, he immediately went over to his mother and grabbed the tiny bundle from her arms. "It's so crazy. I mean you gave birth to a carbon copy." Emily laughed and shook her head in agreement before announcing that they'd all be leaving to have lunch. Egypt barely paid attention because he was so enthralled with his younger sibling. Later on that day, Emily gently carried the slumbering newborn down the bustling hallway. The click of her heels announced her presence before she even entered the room. She went over to the bed and gingerly sat down. She watched as his eyes opened and adjusted to the Hawaii sun. His eyes met hers and she smiled widely before saying, "You ready for the introduction? I would like for you to meet Joseph John McGarrett, your grandson." Joe's eyes watered as he looked at the newborn in his daughter's arms. He tried to talk but Emily raised a hand. "Don't. The doctors said that you'll have that bandage around your neck for a couple more weeks." Joe nodded in agreement before motioning towards the pen and paper on a nearby table. Emily gave Joe the resting infant and went to retrieve the requested items. She took the baby back and waited patiently as he scribbled something down. She looked at the paper and recognized that Joe was asking about Steve. She got off the bed and went to the corner of Joe's room where there was a large curtain hanging up. She pulled it back to reveal Danny and Steve fighting over Jell-O as the kids were occupied with various things in the waiting room. Joe felt the tears well up and was relieved to know that the only person killed was Norman Easter. Elizabeth knocked on the door of Joe's room and effectively caught Joe and Emily's attention. She walked over to Joe and gave him a kiss before sitting on his bed and preening over baby Joey. "Em, if he's anything like his grandfather and father, then you need to go ahead and get ready to raise an action hero." Emily laughed and looked over at the waiting room once again, "I've survived two of them already, so what's one more?"


End file.
